


【翻译】向窗外挥手

by YigeLulu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Minor Violence, Nerd!Jared, Oral Sex, Pining, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, cheerleader!Jensen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译, 高中校园AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: 高中三年级在读的Jared Padalecki是一个不受欢迎的无名小卒。但他很满足，他有最好的朋友Chad和暗恋的啦啦队员Jensen Ackles。直到有一天，一切都变成了一场狂热的梦。好得简直不像是真的。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waving Through A Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409605) by [1bad_joke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bad_joke/pseuds/1bad_joke). 



> 说明：这篇文原作只有4章，但由于作者分章的问题，第一章非常长，于是我将它们分成了多章。
> 
> 这篇文的标题名是音乐剧《致埃文汉森/Dear Evan Hensen》里男主唱的第一首歌。男主是一个社交恐惧症患者，和这篇文前期的Jared很像。大家可以听听这首歌。

Jensen又在和人调情了。

Jared自认为是这方面的专家，他了解这些，因为Jensen Ackles有一种方式，让他看起来像在勾着自己暗金色的短发，害羞地把脚尖往地上蹭——那就是眼睛闪烁着光芒，脸上带着挑逗的微笑——他不需要真的做那些动作，而且这个模样看起来一点也不矫揉做作。老实说，他不管什么样子都很完美。

唯一的问题是，Jensen的调情对象不是Jared。Jared站在体育馆的另一边，没有注意周围发生的事，他全神贯注地看着Jensen那件过短的运动裤下露出的大腿，并努力不让自己流口水。

毫无预兆地，他视线中白皙微弯的天堂被一颗红色的流行挡住了，他的脸意外陷入痛苦地世界。

一定是上帝的恩典他才能站稳，而不是让他被球击倒在地。但是看来上帝的能力有限。整个体育馆，混乱的打球声在一瞬间可怕地停止。他全身的肌肉都绷紧了。他捂着鼻子的手往上挪了一下，挡住了湿漉漉的眼睛。他知道他将要面对什么。

笑声在他周围爆发。这里面甚至包括Chad驴子一样的笑声——因为他就是这么混蛋。Beaver教练的大嗓门打断了同学们的哄笑，但这也不过是在他伤口上撒盐。

“Padaleiski！你要么躲开，要么用手接球，而不是用脸！集中注意力！”

热辣辣的刺痛感渐渐褪去，转变成一种容易控制的悸动，Jared把颤抖的手大拇指移开，因为他显然是个受虐狂，他肩膀瑟缩着，湿润的眼睛像磁铁一样直奔他分心的原因。

Jensen Ackles也是那一张张笑脸中的一个，老天，他的眼睛闪烁着被逗乐的光芒，看起来真的很美。

幸运的是，在血液涌上Jared那张傻乎乎的脸之前，下课铃响了，所有人都忘了他与一个橡皮球的暴力之吻，而是直奔更衣室。Jared呆呆地站在原地，被涌动的人群推推搡搡，直到Jensen走到离他只有十英尺的范围内时，他才移开视线。

“伙计！”一只手啪的一声拍在他紧绷的肩膀上，他所谓的最好的朋友的笑脸映入眼帘，“兄弟，这可真是一大壮举！要是我用手机录下来就好了。”

“闭嘴。”他的声音听起来瓮瓮的，这提醒了Jared他可能鼻子被砸断了。呵，那可真是太棒了，好像嫌他的鼻子还不够奇怪似的。蠢蠢的，像个尖尖的滑雪坡。

“有多糟？”他把挡着鼻子的手拿开，让Chad在笑完以后检查一下他的伤势。这个混蛋。

Chad平时总眯着的眼睛睁大了，笑容逐渐变成惊恐的表情。

“什么？怎么了？”恐慌很快占据了他的思绪，“它断了吗？它看起来很糟糕，对吧？”

“它——它——”

“到底怎么了？”

“你的脸，”Chad喘着粗气大笑着，差点没躲开Jared的一巴掌。

“混蛋。”Jared转身朝更衣室走去，祈祷那里已经没人了，这样他就能自己检查一下了。运动鞋发出的吱吱声和瘦骨嶙峋的手肘抵住的肋骨提醒着他，要摆脱Chad并不容易，Jared也不是真的想甩开他。Chad是他最好的朋友。好吧，他唯一的朋友。

“嘿，你忙着盯着Ackles的屁股没看球被砸到又不是我的错。”

Jared泄了气，没有否认这一点，他偷偷环顾了一下空荡荡的体育馆，“好吧，但是你看到他穿那条短裤有多完美吗？你觉得他是故意卷起来的还是神的旨意？”

“好吧，第一，我只看女性的屁股，然后第二，所有的啦啦队员都是这样的。这就像一个光荣的时髦行为，不幸的是有些男的也这样。”

“你不会想听我抱怨的，”Jared如梦初醒地叹了口气，想知道啦啦队之星在可爱的超短裤下穿的是什么。

“不管怎么...”Chad颤栗了一下，“很疼吗？”

要把Jared从他对Jensen的幻想中拉出来，只要他回忆起那张人群中灿烂的笑脸，以及他被砸中从云端垂直坠落的情景。他吸了吸鼻子，小心翼翼地揉着鼻梁。

“没事...躲避球也算大事吗？”

“Beaver是个活化石，他在你搞笑得要死的时候想平息——”

“是的，很好笑...”Jared停下了他缓慢挪向更衣室的旅程，那里仍然传来打闹和喊叫的声音。直到他停下，他才意识到自己在发抖。所有的目光都投向他...“你先走吧，别管我了。我要再等一会儿，避开他们...”他虚弱地指了指更衣室。

Chad的脸上难得的露出了理解的表情，他耸耸肩，“我不着急。我和你一起等。反正他们不会在午餐迟到的。”

就像让他焦虑的乌云有了个小裂缝，Jared的肩膀放松下来，他感觉好了一点点。

Chad并不总是个混蛋，大多数时候他真的是个好人。这也是在多年前的五年级时，Jared开始和他做朋友的原因。

尽管Jared从学前班开始就是和同一批小孩一起长大，但他并不是一个有号召力的、有名的小孩。他总是安静地坐在教室里和在游乐场小树林或体育馆的周围游荡，他知道有些人受到他人的关注就像呼吸一样自然，但他自己则更适合做绿叶。如果只是扮演舞台上的第4棵树，那就不可能真的把事情搞砸，不是吗？生活一直这样顺利的进行，直到某次休息时间。

有一天，他沿着小路走着，其他的小朋友们都在打闹着互相追逐，他环顾四周以免他无意中挡到别人的路，然后他被那个新来的小孩挡住了去路，他因为是新来的也被孤立着。在Jared打破了和新生的眼神交流后，这孩子指着不远处的小树林。

“你看起来不会泄密。我偷偷带了我的游戏机。想玩吗?”

Jared目瞪口呆地点点头，跟着男孩过去了。这是Jared有过的最奇怪但也是最有趣的休息时间。如Chad所说，这些都是历史了。但他们的结识就是这么简单。

“不过我也不想迟到太久，”现在的Chad含糊其辞地说，“今天有披萨，所以你不要再矫情了，因为我饿了。”

“当然，我们走吧。”

是的，即使是在Chad和其他孩子熟悉起来，开始收到生日派对的邀请，甚至加入足球队以后，Chad也一直和他在一起（不管是出于什么原因）。虽然Jared坚持认为这没有必要，但Chad也总是坚持带着这个高高瘦瘦又安静的男孩，他们的同学们不得不接受这个事实。Jared唯一一次担心会失去他唯一的朋友是在十四岁的时候，当他意识到自己是个同性恋时。不管社会是不是进步了，这里毕竟还是德克萨斯。但Chad只是拍了拍眼泪汪汪的Jared的后背，用变声期沙哑的声音宣布道，“那所有的妞都归我咯。”

同性恋也并不是什么大问题，因为就在那一年Jensen Ackles搬到了镇上，面对这个新来的男孩，任何一个有眼睛的男性都至少会有一点同性恋倾向。

在一个很少有新面孔出现的城镇里，当一个头发蓬松、嘴唇柔软的男孩走进詹姆斯·麦迪逊高中的大门时，所有人的目光都投向了他。Jensen Ackles不像Jared那样畏手畏脚，在众人的关注下，这个漂亮的男孩似乎变得更迷人了。

Jared在Jensen收到啦啦队制服、以及随之而来的所有赞誉和流言之前，就确信自己——以及一大片悲伤的傻瓜们——将永远无可救药的迷恋这位Jensen Ackles（因为Jared的梦中情人是千年一遇的奇迹，理应获得一个头衔）。随着青春荷尔蒙的激增，这个名字变得越来越受欢迎，而Jensen也不顾自然规律的一年比一年更加迷人。到了三年级，有传言称有些幸运的人被允许接近了他的屁股，这让许多人心碎。

每当流言中的名单增加了一个新的名字，Jared的心就死了一点。

“伙计！”一张沾满油污的餐巾纸揉成一团弹在他疼痛的鼻梁上，刚才在更衣室里仔细检查，他的鼻子红得像是被晒伤了。为什么今天所有的事都像在针对他？

“什么?”他厉声回道，把注意力转回到面前那块没动过的意大利辣肠比萨上。自助餐厅里嘈杂的声音简直让他耳鸣。

“你要吃那个吗?”

他的头刚刚轻微地摇动了一下，Chad就从他鼻子底下抢走了他的盘子，把那块面饼塞进了嘴里，一些渣掉在了桌上。“啊？”他在Jared嫌恶的眼神前停顿了一下，然后不以为意的继续咀嚼嘴里的食物。

一个书包从后面狠狠撞上了他的肩膀，Jared蜷缩在座位上没动，他并不指望能得到什么道歉。“没什么，享受你的午餐吧。”他还得为大学预科考试学习...但他的注意力没法集中。

Chad最终用一个嗝声宣告午餐结束，他张开双臂，迫使Jared的目光从方程式上移开。

“其实，我一直在考虑加入一个社团。”

Jared对他的话表示困惑，“哪一个？”

就像被上了发条一样，他的朋友开始摆弄手里那个几乎喝空了的激浪*饮料瓶。“没想好。我想应该是去小妞最多的那个吧。”

Jared隐蔽地看了看餐厅的另一边，“啦啦队？”

“哈！哈！是你想去看那个屁股。”光是想象这一幕，就让Jared眼中闪过一丝光芒，他忍不住想笑但是被口水呛到。“...然后我可以在托举Sophia Bush的时候偷看她的屁股。

“Chad，够了。”

“怎么进入是个严肃的问题。”

“进入?进入什么?”

一个面无表情的凝视。

“Chad，太恶心了——”

“那个世界！”Chad大叫起来，手里的饮料瓶直指身后，Jared跟着看向他平时目光的目的地。“人群！受欢迎的人，老兄！”

Jared只能眨着眼。

“嗷，你不要像个小狗一样歪着头。你懂我的意思。”瓶子朝他指过来，细长的瓶口压在他脸上威胁着他，“严肃点，难道你不想知道那会是什么样子吗？”

不，Jared对此一点也不好奇。他人的注视，源源不断的关注还有评判——光是想到这些就足以让他从后背到腋下冒冷汗。谁会想要这些？Chad疯了。

“不，”Jard生气地把瓶子从脸上推开，“和其他人不一样，我选择待在我的小圈子里，这更真实。”

“哦，这和你对返校节*的国王先生史诗般的爱是同一种真实吗？”

Jared大惊失色，惊恐地瞥了一眼那边正在用餐一桌人。

“没人在听，放松点，”Chad无聊地挥了挥手，保证道。这应该是真的，因为他和Jared坐在靠角落的一张桌子边，他们俩相比其他人相当不引人注意。

“但还是闭嘴吧，Chad。”

***  
本节译注：  
注1.激浪：百事可乐公司的一款柠檬味碳酸饮料，瓶身上半截细长，瓶身通体是荧光黄绿色，没记错的话国内曾经上架过一段时间。  
注2.返校节：美国中学的传统节日，有很多精彩的活动，毕业的校友会回到学校。其中最引人注目的环节就是评选返校节的“国王”与“王后”，即学生中最受欢迎的校草和校花，他们会一起坐花车游行。文中的Jensen就是返校节的“国王”。

***

  
“你现在和Weatherly在一起吗?”

Jensen差点被一口水呛死，“别恶心我，没有！”他咳嗽了一声，面对Sophia的话他满脸的震惊和嫌恶。

“哦拜托，说得好像你今天在体育馆没有被他迷住似的，”Katie插上话，看起来很厌恶的样子。众所周知的事实是Katie Cassidy和Michael Weatherly在万圣节时勾搭过，但是不欢而散且再无后续。

“我没有‘被他迷住’。我是在利用他挡住飞向我的球，躲避球这项活动真是太野蛮了。”他耸了耸肩，轻轻咬了一口水果胡萝卜。这一切都太简单了，只需要扇动他的睫毛，象征性地附和一下他和Stephen Amell的蹩脚笑话，他至少在放学后的训练之前可以不用流汗。

Katie坐在他身后看着他，不肯相信，但她还能做什么呢？总不能和确保她被抛到空中后不会被摔断脖子的人打一架吧。并不是说Jensen会故意让她摔到地上，在这点上他是专业的。

幸运的是，Genevieve移动了两个座位坐过来，打断了他们关于白痴男孩的谈话。“嚯，真的吗？躲避球？Jensen，我要学你这招，然后看看能不能让Tom保护我。”

“或者你可以用‘那个’作为借口，”Sophia的兴趣回到了她的沙拉上，因为看起来这里大家的可能性已经消失了。

Genevieve叹了口气。“不行。上周攀岩的时候用过了。即使是Beaver很好说话，他也不会相信我连续两周来例假。”

“就用Tom吧。”Jensen的嘴角拉出一个狡猾的笑容，“起码他身材足够高大。”

他们这桌人立刻叫起来，使得其他桌边坐的球队队员都回过头来看。

“我的天！什么时候？怎么样？”Sophia从座位上弹起来。她的兴趣又回来了。

“是吗，怎么样？我还以为他是个守身如玉的美国男孩？他怎么会跟你？”Katie冰冷的蓝眼睛里满是可疑的神情。

Jensen眨眨眼睛，像一只偷到腥的猫，他在座椅上扭动了一下，“白金屁股，Cassidy小姐，没有男人可以抗拒它。我不得不压着它坐着真是太遗憾了。”

“胡说——”

“好吧，我要知道完整的故事，全部的细节，还有该如何钓到Thomas Welling。”Sophia靠得很近，专注于想要了解Jensen的秘密事件和把到一个好的基督徒男孩后的胜利。她就像Jensen一样糟糕，对待男孩们就像一次性的餐巾纸，但是可以约会的对象有限，肯定会有重合的时候。受欢迎的人就是这么混乱。

“等等，等等，等等，先说重要的事。”Genevieve悄悄凑近，放低了声音“…有多大？”

Jensen戏剧性的皱起眉，举起手亮了一下他的小指。他们的桌子又一次爆发出尖叫，但这一次夹杂着愤怒的否认。他们的头都转向那个男孩，他正沉浸在自己的世界里专心阅读面前的书。

大概是在看圣经，Jensen翻了翻白眼。

“这不可能！”

“他——他那么高！”

“我知道，我也很惊讶。”Jensen同情的撅着嘴。其他人不需要知道，Tom其实完全处于中等水准。但是他体内的‘同性恋怪胎’叫嚣着说不要告诉任何人。反正他只是个该死的猎物。那只是性，所以没关系，真的没关系。

她们的啦啦队队长一直保持着诡异的沉默，只是静静听着她们的各种闲话和琐碎的争吵。她总是这样擅长观察与评估。也许这就是为什么她被一致认可授予了这个职权，大家对她或是尊重或是害怕，或者两者皆有。Danneel Harris的力量不容小觑，一旦她在今年年底毕业，Jensen就会接手她的宝座。所以当Danneel叫到他的名字时，他就知道不会有什么好事。

“Jensen……那边那个大脚怪一直在看着你。”

其他女孩都咯咯笑起来，Jensen毫不畏缩地盯着她那张漂亮的脸蛋，冷漠地说，“我应该知道或是在意那人是谁吗？”

“那不是上节课引发笑料的那个白痴吗？”Katie皱着鼻子，目光越过他的肩膀看过去。但他是不可能回头去看的，去看就意味着感兴趣，对于Danneel这样的鲨鱼来说，就会像是水里的一滴血。再说，有人看他也不是什么新鲜事。从他七岁时被一个怪叔叔毛骨悚然的目光注视过后，他就知道自己是一个“漂亮男孩”。

显然，这吸引了一些球员加入到谈话中来。当Mike Weatherly为了娱乐大家重演体育馆那一幕时，Jensen一直盯着他们拉拉队队长。她的笑容越来越浓，不知怎么的，当她转回身看向Jensen时，那笑容变得更加锐利了。

这很有趣，但也不是那么有趣。

她特意点出那个可怜的家伙有什么意义？

“女士们，”她开始了，她掠夺的目光将Jensen钉在了座位上，“我想是时候该开始讨论今年的慈善项目了。”

他的心情沉到了谷底。

***

***

Jared从来都不是那种倒计时盼着下课的人，也从来不会一下课就离开座位冲出教室，尤其是在星期五。他从来都没什么特别的地方可去，所以他会等着其他人挤来挤去地离开后再去储物柜那儿，反正他的两条大长腿可以把他浪费的时间都捡回来。当周围人都在大声讨论周末的计划时，他在考虑该如何解决堆积如山的家庭作业，也许他还会邀请Chad一起玩“大乱斗*”。

又一个平淡无奇的周末开始了。

当他关上他的储物柜后，他的世界发出电影般的光芒并播放起珍珠酱*的慢歌。

Jensen Ackles在一大群仰慕者的簇拥下从大厅那边走来，他仰着头笑着，露出修长白皙的脖子。Jared毫不在意那些人都是谁，这个意外的偶遇把他钉在了原地。Jensen从没走过这条路。那双绿色的眼睛落在他身上，在很长一段时间里切断了他所有的感情，他感觉这个世界都像在慢动作播放。Jensen的嘴抿起一个弧度。

“嗨，”他饱满的双唇做了个无声的口型。

Jared呆若木鸡地站在那儿。他刚刚是不是——？什么？

那个瞬间一闪而过，Jensen走了过去，注意力落到了其他随机的某个幸运儿身上。就这样，现实世界加速着回到了正常的节奏，Jared感到头昏眼花。

他像行尸走肉一般出校门，回家，上楼梯，到达他的房间。他精神恍惚以致于忽略了妹妹的抱怨声和妈妈要他去倒垃圾的叫喊。他把自己关在房间里，足足躺了一个半小时，才让他的脑子里不再是一滩浆糊。

一旦思维回笼，他立刻在床上坐直了身子。

哦糟糕——哦该死——他没有任何回应。他当时脸上可能满是愚蠢的表情。

天呐，如果Chad知道了这件事，他一定会说——

“你这个白痴。”

和Jared猜测的一样，除了扔到他脸上的那把草，好吧既然他选择在后院的大树下说这件事，那他就该预料到。“兄弟，你应该接上一句流利的搭讪，你很快就能上床了。”

说得好像真这么简单似的。

“你知道我在说的是谁吧？Jensen Ackles。那个Jensen Ackles和...我。再说了，谁知道他是不是真的在跟我说话。”这个怀疑的想法在昨晚悄然而至，然后让他没睡好觉并且痛苦不堪，“也许这整件事都是我的幻觉？我可能是中风了。现在回想起来，我当时还闻到了一股糊味，这是某种病症的前兆吗？你知道吗，他可能是在和Tom Welling说话，他的储物柜就在我的旁边。”

这种事已经不是第一次发生了。小学的时候就有过太多次例子。人们在朝他身后的人打招呼时Jared傻乎乎地向对方挥手致意，某次他得到了一张难以忘记的臭脸和一根中指，从那以后，他就得到了教训。

“哇哦，Jare，深呼吸。”Chad示范般地深吸了一口气，“我确信Ackles指的是你。那个家伙Gay到不行，而这个夏天你简直快长到2米了。而且你知道他们怎么说的吧，脚大的人也有大——”

“打住，Chad，谢谢你，我听说过这个说法...但我是认真的。”

透过树叶照下的阳光刺痛了他疲惫他的双眼，他怎么这么可悲，把自己绑死在那两秒钟里。对Jensen来说那只是路过打个招呼，可能转头就忘了，但对Jared来说，这意味着一切？

当更多的草被残忍地从草地上被扯下来时，他最好的朋友发出了一声不同寻常的沉重叹息。如果Jared的爸爸看到他的院子被这样对待一定会发疯的，因为“儿子，草坪是骄傲的象征。”

“我不知道你想让我告诉你什么，自从那家伙搬来这里，你就一直向他投去卡通般的桃心眼睛，但是没有得到任何回应。也许他认识你了，那又怎样呢？如果我是你，我会把这件事抛在脑后，然后把精力放在其他...能得到回应的人身上。爵士乐队的那个Travis Whasthisface怎么样？他和你是一个小组的吧？他怎么样？”

Jared知道Travis Whasthisface是哪位：个子矮小，内向，眼神总像小动物一样充满恐惧，他悲情地爱上了自己最好的朋友——一个金发的号手，那个人太专注于去蓄胡子根本没有注意到。Jared可以认出一个失恋的傻瓜，但即使Travis的朋友是直男，他成功的机会也比Jared的更大。

Jared气呼呼地干笑了一声，低下头掩饰自己脆弱的笑容。“你说得对。我只是在犯傻。谢谢你听我说废话。”

“你可以用点好吃的来感谢我，我他妈快饿死了。”

一提起食物，他的胃也咕噜咕噜地响起来，于是他们一起冲进屋里争抢着打开冰箱。他尽力把那个美丽的、难以接近的男孩从他脑海中抹去，然后好好享受剩下的周末时光。

“尽力”是最重要的一项。

***

本节译注：  
注1.大乱斗：这里说的是任天堂的一款多人格斗游戏《任天堂明星大乱斗》，不同游戏中的人物在这一款游戏里可以同台PK。  
注2.Pearl Jam：美国的一支摇滚乐队，于1990组建。

  
***

星期一的到来异常缓慢，Jared眼里布满了红血丝，以及他无可奈何地接受了他对那个男啦啦队员的迷恋已经达到了出现幻觉的程度。尽管他的大脑里还能想象出更糟糕的事，但只要他没有看到小丑杀人或者人们嘴里吐出蛆来，他还是能继续做一些稍纵即逝的白日梦的。很悲伤，但没关系。

除了一个显然的孤立事件，这一整天都是普通的难熬，最奇怪的事大概是第三节课后通常爱压着他的储物柜门亲热的那对情侣今天没出现了。英语，他平时最喜欢的课，在Rhodes女士布置了小组项目后变成了纯粹的折磨。那个可怕的两分钟里，每个人都争先恐后地找到他们的小组，椅子在地上拖来拖去发出尖锐刺耳的声音，Jared坐在座位上一动不动，等待着不可避免的结局。

“还有谁没有分到小组？”Rhodes女士站在教室前面问道，她扫视着整个房间，轻松地挑出来落单的人。“让我看看...Kathryn...Brianna，Chris，还有...”

他紧握着铅笔。老天，他早就该习惯了，但是他讨厌每次都这样。

“还有Jarret。在这儿，好极了。剩下的时间先让你们看看莎士比亚的短剧——”

他有没有提到过这个小组项目不止要公开演讲，还要表演？莎士比亚只是泡过砒霜的樱桃。一场有预谋的单核细胞感染正在发生，他会在表演那天请病假。

“Jared，你现在能去加入你的小组了吗？”

Jared一脸苦相，慢慢地收拾好他的东西，透过他的刘海，他惊愕地发现距离下课还有至少四十分钟。

好吧，Jared可以再做一次白日梦了。

***  
***

  
Jared花了一个小时去意识到他那天最大的错误就是起床。

在体育课之前，Jared一直没看到Jensen Ackles。并不是说Jared在有意寻找他什么的，Chad是对的，像Jared这样的人在完美生物Jensen眼里根本不算什么，他必须停止这种讨人厌的行为。

但事实证明，把想法付诸于行动要比预期的困难多了，因为他碰巧从一大堆换衣服的人中间瞥见了一个裸露的肩胛骨，一股无法控制的热量涌向他的腹股沟。

别像个变态，Padalecki。

在高一的时候，Jared的身高曾让篮球教练青睐，但很快就发现他完全缺乏协调性，而且对团队运动很反感，于是只能望而却步。Jared只是把这当作可以推脱的另一件事，而他爸爸却认为这很失败，这是他和他受欢迎有魅力的全明星哥哥Jeff之间的另一个明显区别。Jared并不是嫉妒Jeff，Jeff也不会因为他是个怪胎一样的隐形男孩就把他视作异类。但Jeff也无法控制他们的爸爸对于他是在浪费潜力的看法，爸爸总是会说“来吧儿子，来场一对一比赛怎么样？”，并认为只要努力练习，加入球队永远都不算晚。

不用说，Jared一点也不期待篮球课，但今天恰好轮到了。他尤其讨厌像Stephen Amell和Mike Weatherly这样总是沾沾自喜的运动员。

整个体育馆被划分成好几个比较小的场地，同时进行着几场比赛，美其名曰是“让每个人所有机会比赛”，实际更像是被迫上场。

考虑到Jared上次在这个场馆里发生的事，他至少对飞来飞去的球变少了这个事实心存感激。

“你对扮学校吉祥物的那个位置有什么看法？”

他斜着眼睛瞟向Chad，两人在球场边来回踱步，假装心思在跟着球参与着小型比赛。他知道他会后悔问这个问题，但还是，“为什么说这个？”

“我在网上看到有些人会打扮成动物，而有些小妞沉迷于合法的人兽性——”

“我真希望我没接你的话。Chad，我们不是规定过你不要跟我说你在网上看到的任何东西吗？”遗憾的是，这个程度甚至都没有出现在Chad与他分享的谷歌热搜前三十中。

Jared后退了一步，尖叫声和篮球鞋摩擦地板的响声从他身边呼啸而过。Chad至少还会挥动起双臂，就好像他在等着有人传球给他一样。

“等等，那个规定是认真的？”

“是的。”Jared点点头，让自己走近因成功得分欢呼的人群。“一条友谊法规。除此以外，现在是二月底，我很确定今年一整年都是那个叫Osric的孩子打扮成吉祥物。”

“但我会公平竞争的。”

“那我相信你必须适当运动一下——”

“我在运动——”

“他能做后空翻。”

“我可以——”

“然后双脚落地站稳。”

Chad想进一步争论，但一声颤抖的哨声将Jared的注意力吸引到了他们旁边的那个场地里。

“这不是时装秀!参与到比赛里，Ackles!”

Chad大声的哀叹几乎像Beaver的哨声一样穿透了球场的噪音，因为他知道Jared很无助，但还是会拼命用眼神去追寻。Jared一直都在这样做。

Jensen Ackles非常显眼，他就像阿芙罗狄蒂*。他身穿着贴身的海军服，斜靠在墙上，双手随意地拿着黄色网眼运动衫抱在胸前，鼻子皱得可爱，嘴唇不高兴的抿着。他对他们老师嘲讽的表情使Jared的膝盖发软。

最后，Beaver被证明了他更有杀伤力，他站在体育馆的一侧，大声宣布任何一个被他抓住偷懒的人都会被留堂罚跑圈。

Jensen翻了个白眼，从墙边离开，拖着脚走到Amell和Weatherly争夺着控球劝的地方，他们各自的两队人呆滞地站在那里看着。

我的天，Jensen离我只有十步之遥。

“嘿，巨人，看球！”

“看着点！”

“Jared！”当他听到Chad的呼喊和一颗橙色的彗星擦着他的耳朵呼啸而过时，他才猛然醒悟过来。他的脑袋难道是个吸球的磁铁吗？

“把它捡回来，”一个愤怒的声音响起，Jared惊恐万分地看着球滚到他们旁边的篮筐下。

Jensen Ackles就站在那里，他看上去美极了，并且感到厌烦。

Jared可以做到的。他当然可以。他只需要径直走过去——或者想猫一样悄悄溜过去——然后捡起球。简单得不能更简单的了。所以理论上来说Jared就是这么做的，他紧张地吞咽口水，速度越来越快（可能是他身后的嘲笑声作为参考让他这么觉得的）。Jared以前从来没和Jensen这么近过，他吃惊地发现这个男孩只比他矮几英寸。

他几乎就要拿到球了，这时洋娃娃绿色的眼睛落在了Jared身上，把他压在了原地。

就在这一瞬间，Jared又被推回到了上个星期五下午，Jensen看着他，但之前友好的微笑现在变成的痛苦的鬼脸，再加上对方不太微妙地退后了一步，这简直就是致命一击。Jared的眼睛垂下来，他蜷缩着肩膀，捡起球匆忙逃开。

一个巨物猛地撞到了他，把他绊倒，撞上了刚才Jensen靠着的那堵墙。当他滑倒在地上时，他感到身体左侧发出剧痛。

“嘿，你没事吧——”柔和的声音被Weatherly成功灌篮后的欢呼声淹没了，他挺起胸膛，自鸣得意地转向Jensen，“看到了吗？”

Jensen只是眨眨眼作为回应，Amell慢跑过来，看起来对比分不太满意。与此同时，Jared躺在那里，就像一个谋杀案受害者的笑话，很痛，他祈祷他可以从地板上消失。

算了，上帝肯定恨他。

“你是想趁机偷看Jenny的短裤吗，变态？”Amell居高临下地俯身他。

Jared惊恐地睁大了眼睛，目光从Amell交叉的双臂跳到Weatherly狂笑的脸上，最后落到Jensen紧闭的嘴唇和鲜红的耳朵上。

Jared的大脑一片空白，本能占据了他的大脑。他瘦长的四肢拼命挣扎着想要从地上爬起来，但他受伤的手肘拖慢了速度。他迫切地需要摆脱这种局面。

他确实也这样做了，低着头缩着身体，脸颊像着了火，羞辱追赶着他去到空荡荡的更衣室。课前已经点过名了，Beaver不会注意到他不在。

从来都没有人注意。

***

本节译注：  
注1.阿芙罗狄蒂：古希腊神话中爱情与美丽的女神，也是性欲女神。

***

他迅速给Chad发了一条短信，说他不吃午饭了，然后躲进了图书馆里。当他完成了早上布置的作业后，完全放空了自己，只有在铃声响起时他才又感受到身上的疼痛。尽管在安静的环境里他肚子咕噜咕噜的响声像是被放大了一万倍，但他还是固执地坐在原地没动。除了Wallce夫人，图书馆是一座名副其实的鬼城，她把她的精力和怀疑都留给了一群可能会制造噪音的学生，而不是一个孤独的少年。

手机在他口袋里嗡嗡作响，Chad给他回复了一整个屏幕的鸡腿表情，下一条则是严肃地问他需不需便利店或者自动售货机里的食物。Jared回复了一句衷心的感谢，和不用了谢谢。Chad是好心，但他更想一个人待到放学。

刚才Jensen脸上的表情——

别。不要，不要想那个。

这本来是个可靠的计划，直到他回避的目标被一半啦啦队的队员拉进了图书馆。Jared感觉就像是被一把火钳夹住了。当Wallce夫人用精明的眼神看着那群混乱的人时，Jared把自己自己缩起来，躲在高高摞起的书本后。他知道自己的行为很荒唐，午后的阳光照射进来，空中漂浮着许多尘埃，他只不过是其中之一。

在寂静中，他听呆了一声柔和的嘟囔，一阵咯咯的笑声，图书管理员急促的嘘声，然后有一个人突然到他的桌前徘徊。

“呃，你好？”

Jared愣住了。他认出了那个声音，顺滑得像威士忌的音色像击打音叉一样震动了他的骨头。他在赛前动员大会上听过这个声音，在走廊里听到过这个声音，但他从来没听过这个声音里带着温柔和羞怯。

慢慢地，小心地，Jared透过他长长的刘海，看到了他所有最美好的梦想和最可怕的梦魇的集合体。

“你是Jason Padaleski，对吗？”

Jensen Ackles看着他...正在和他说话...而且似乎是知道他的名字。

那一刻，Jared发现自己根本不在乎他喊错了名字。他唯一困惑的是为什么？

Jensen皱着眉头发出了疑问，“还是说...你不是？”他回头瞥了一眼坐在几张桌子后面的女孩们，然后又看回到Jared身上。

Jared在后来意识到他当时可能看起来像一个张着嘴的白痴，但他的舌头像是被打成结了。他疼痛的身体一下子提醒了他，不到一个小时前，他在这个漂亮男孩面前已经把脸丢尽了。

说话，Jared，说点诙谐幽默有魅力的话。

Jensen，奇迹般地仍在等待着，他踮着脚尖，又回头看了很久。当他准备放弃地离开时，Jared深埋在心底的决心和多年的白日梦，伴随着极度的焦虑从他内心迸发出来，他脱口而出一声“嗨！”

也许Wallce夫人瞪了他一眼，但在他狂热的心跳声中，他只能看到Jensen吃惊的表情和听到他谨慎的回应了一个“嗨”。

然后Jared就不知道该怎么办了。他所有关于Jensen的幻想都比需要自我介绍更加熟络一些，比如限制级的——

噢，噢，噢，跟他在一起的时候不要想这些。

Jared巧妙地在座位上滑得更低，把他的下身一下全隐藏起来。

Jensen没有意识到这一切，他似乎做出了某种决定，他挺直了身子，咧嘴笑了笑，“我是Jensen Ackles。你在上Richings的预科微积分课对吧？”

这么近的距离看他那口闪闪发光的白牙，Jared只能勉强点了点头。

“嗯，我第一节是他的课，这个男人早上简直就是个虐待狂。我只能勉强通过他的要求，而我至少需要一个C的分数让我留在队里。听我们那条街上的人说你是这方面的天才，所以...”

“...街上？”Jared模糊地问道。这就是他脑子里所想的全部，他们家的邮编都不同，更别说是在同一条街上了。也许真的有一个Jason Padaleski存在。

“是的...不管怎么，你完全可以拒绝，但是你介意帮我提高一下成绩吗？我放学后要训练，午饭时间或者其他时间可以吗？”

Jared听完了Jensen的求助，所有的声音都被耳朵里的轰鸣声取代，他的脑子里响起了一阵尖锐的声音，就像动作片里爆炸后一样。

上帝的恩典不仅是要Jensen和他说话，而且他的梦中情人想要Jared辅导他？就像在不同场合的半近距离互动？

Jared急切地点着头，以免自己像个十二岁的小女孩一样晕倒。

“太好了！那我们明天在这里见？”

又是一阵摇头晃脑。

Jensen脸上闪过一个耀眼的微笑，当他转身离开时，他停顿了一下，自信的肩膀微微松弛。他对桌子那边的朋友们怒目而视，然后转过身背对她们。他脸上的表情因为关切而缓和下来。

“你的,嗯，一切都还好吗？”

Jared的困惑一定表现得很明显，因为Jensen弯下腰靠得更近了，以致于Jared忘记了该如何呼吸。

“体育馆里那件事。Stephen和Mike真是混蛋。”

提起体育课的事有效的让Jared在整个互动过程中脸没有变红。

“哦...嗯，那个...”他咕哝着，他刚才一直在学习的笔记突然变成了这里最有趣的东西，“我没有，”他开始说，“我不是想偷看你的——”

“我知道。就像我说的，他们是大混蛋。”Jensen迅速插话。

Jared的呼吸紧张的问题缓解了。但是转眼间他又因为困惑皱起了眉头。如果他们在Jensen眼里真这么混蛋，为什么还有和他们待在一起呢？Jense这么善良的人不该和他们这样的人交往。但不管Jared有多想问，这都不关他的事。

幸运的是Jared来不及多想，Jensen就继续说了下去。

“我很高兴你没事。那我们明天见？”

Jared这次说了一句“好的”。

有进步。

“好，到时候见。”Jensen再次带着微笑离开了，不过笑容比上一次更加真诚，Jared为自己进步的自我夸赞全部被抛到了窗外。他唯一能恰如其分地用来形容自己看着Jensen和一票啦啦队员一起离开的词语就是“含情脉脉”。

这是真实发生的吗？

Jared呆呆地坐在那里，手里的笔松垮垮地握着，就像他闭不上的下巴一样。后来Chad找到他时他还是这幅样子。

他的朋友扑通一声坐在他对面的座位上，把一包夹馅面包扔到他的笔记本上。

“别急着谢我，那台傻逼机器给错我东西了，但对我还是不错。”看到Wallce夫人忙着给一个学生登记借阅，Chad偷偷掏出手机，把它藏在膝盖上。“你在午餐时抛弃了我，我不得不依靠Instagram过活。醉鬼的精彩事迹，你得看看这个人他让自己的脸着火了。”

当他弯下腰把手机从桌子下面递过去时，他终于注意到他朋友呆若木鸡的表情。

“呃...你怎么了？”

Jared缓慢地眨着眼，好像终于从恍惚中醒来似的。他看着对面的人，张开嘴想说点什么，但是什么也说不出来。真相令人难以置信。

在接下来的时间里，随着大量的停顿，两次突然且失落的凝视，以及Chad一次差点让他俩惹上图书管理员怒火的致命的情感爆发，Jared终于转述完了所有的事，其中关于Jensen有多么吸引人可能说得有点多。大声描述完这件事似乎让他有了一些真实感，他身体前倾，期待着Chad的反应。

Jared真的早该料到的。

他没有像一个好朋友那样和他一起发疯，而是以非常典型的Chad的方式在座位上笑成一团，唯一让Wallce夫人放过他的原因就是新的铃声淹没了他的嚎叫声。

Jared垂头丧气地说:“为什么你是最差劲的朋友?”

***  
***

Chad坚信这个新的幻觉是Jared陷入疯狂的开始，到了第二天，Jared也不确定Chad是不是完全错了。

昨天剩下的时光已经一片模糊，吃晚饭的时候他的胃非常紧张，一直在拨弄他的土豆泥，直到他被打发去做家庭作业。他小心翼翼地避开了他的微积分课本，因为...很多原因。他反而花了很多时间玩游戏，每当他想放下手柄时，他都会预想到自己躺在床上满脑子想法睡不着觉的场景，于是他决定继续屠杀巨魔和黑暗精灵，这是一种有效的消耗时间的方式。

他很早就到了学校。尽管他无力地拖着脚走路，眼睛下有两个大大的黑眼圈，他还是处于高度警惕状态，为了一些他不确定会发生的事。老实说，他想用任何事去让Chad不再挂着那副嘲讽的表情。

自从Jensen搬来这里以后，Jared已经习惯了当他在附近时用目光去寻找他，因为Jared的视线比大多数同学都高，所以很容易找到他。但今天Chad接受信号几乎跟Jared一样快，跟Jared的默默凝视不同，他会挑起眉毛，猛烈地戳Jared的肋骨，然后指指点点。Jensen似乎完全没注意到，他就像平时一样，就像Jared没有失去理智，就像他们昨天的谈话没有改变任何事。

到了体育课，Jared已经陷入了自欺欺人的境地。太多的荷尔蒙和太多的一厢情愿。Jared站在体育馆的一侧，看着Amell在Jensen周围徘徊，Jared小心翼翼地离他远远的。昨天的事他不需要再重复一次了。尽管如此，他还是无法控制地换好了衣服，喷了十五层体香剂,直奔图书馆。不幸的是，他的发型永远注定是失败的。

“我不敢相信我们要错过炸土豆日，就因为你昨天中风，还梦见Ackles想要你做他的性感家教。”

“没人叫你跟我一起来。”Jared厉声说道。他紧张的情绪沸腾，让他有点想吐。他的目光不停地在笔记本和空无一人的图书馆门口来回切换。

说真的，性感家教？Jared没有过这样的幻想，他太高，太瘦，一点也不吸引人。Jared见过Jensen的那些约会对象，他不在那个范围内。

Chad哼了一声，“行吧。”他仔细浏览着Jared桌子旁最近的那个书架上的书，我是你的僚机，你需要我，但我们能快点走吗？我已经错过了早餐——我靠！”

他哽住的沉默是一种令人欣慰的解脱，但也令人担忧。Chad从不闭嘴，至少不是自愿闭嘴。Jared看了一眼他困惑的表情，然后顺着他的视线看到了德克萨斯州最可爱的男孩，被啦啦队的队长，Danneel Harris和其他队员们一起推进了图书馆。

当Jensen跌跌撞撞地恢复平衡时，他们的眼神交汇了，那些他一直试图避免的蹩脚的恐惧想法瞬间找上他。

这是个糟糕透顶的主意。

他做不了这个。

他甚至不是个聪明孩子，他只是喜欢数学。

Jenen必须得另找他人。

他今天早上应该请病假的，这时候突然呕吐没什么难度吧。

天呐，他今天为什么要穿这件波巴费特*的短袖？！

Jensen转过身，看到那个红头发女人得意地笑着，在图书馆的玻璃门外挥动着手指，他的身体因为紧张而颤抖。面对一片露齿的笑容，他小心地转身背对她们，朝可能呼吸不上来的Jared走去。

Jensen对他微笑和挥手致意是压垮他决心的最后一根稻草。

Jared有没有提过这是个非常非常糟糕的主意？

“嘿，Jason——”

在他的视线边缘，Jared可以看到Chad困惑的表情和他的口型，“Jason？”

“你好吗?”

Jared可能应该回应点什么，但他脑海里出现的每一个回应听起来都很白痴。没有人有权利在周二下午在公立高中发霉的图书馆里看起来这么好看。

一双手搭上Jared的肩膀，他畏缩了一下。

“我先走了，”Chad宣布道，“等下来找我，Jared。”他紧紧按住Jared，好像知道他想要逃跑似的。Jared惊恐的目光跟着Chad，看着他绕过桌子，倒退着走出门，向他竖起了大拇指。

Jared目不转睛地盯着他的朋友，直到——

“你的名字不是Jason？”Jared转头被Jensen脸上气馁的表情吓了一跳。

Jared低着头，透过他长长的头发不确定的凝视着对方。“严格上来说，不是。”

“我的天！”Jensen瘫倒在对面的椅子上，“我很抱歉。我不知道。有人告诉我——”他伸长脖子回头透过大玻璃去看外面的大厅，Jared倾身看到两个早些时候在外面的女孩，正靠在储物柜上玩手机。其中一个抬头看向他们，Jensen冷笑着回过头。他注意到Jared困惑的表情，无奈地耸耸肩，指了指身后。

“她们是,呃...Danneel——她是队长——她很重视队伍的学习成绩，她不想失去一个底座*，所以呃...她非常严格。别在意她们。”一个害羞的笑容爬上他的脸，让Jared忘记了刚才五分钟里发生的事。“所以我在想，如果我弄错了你的名字，那‘Padaleski’显然也是错的咯？”

“是Padalecki，但很接近了？反正没什么关系。有点难读而且每个人都会弄错。虽然我觉得Beaver教练是故意喊错的，因为我运动服上写得很清楚，但也许是因为我的字写得不好，可能只是我有点多疑——”

他的牙齿咔哒作响，他迅速闭上了嘴，以免对着Jensen和他礼貌的笑容吐出更多无聊的废话。他的眼睛落到他的课本上，惊恐万分，没有什么比一个哑巴呆子突然变成一个喋喋不休的白痴更好的了。

干得漂亮，Jason Padaleski。

为了避免再次受到伤害，他沉默了很长一段时间，但Jensen打破了沉默。“...Beaver是头蠢驴。他拒绝接受啦啦队作为运动项目的其中一项——因为在他眼里只有他的队员最努力——所以如果他是故意把你的名字弄错的，我一点也不会惊讶，我猜是为了凸显他的狗屁威严。我保证我不会忘记的，Jared Padalecki。”

那双完美的嘴唇叫着他的名字，Jared的呼吸变得断断续续。

“瞧，我完全不会念错。”Jensen狡黠地向他眨了眨眼，Jared噎住了。谢天谢地Wallce夫人正好在别处，他咳嗽着，拒绝了Jensen递过来的水，Jensen脸上关心的神情被他掩饰不住的傻笑给毁了。

Jensen把他的包放到了桌子上，“准备好开始了吗？”

Jared带着涨红的脸和湿润的眼眶急切地点了点头，又轻微咳嗽了两声。他把椅子往里挪了挪，把他下身的隆起物藏起来，尽管他已经快憋死了，但这隆起依然存在。（下流，Chad会这么说。）他的视线不能抬到比Jensen那只握着铅笔的可爱的手更高的地方了，遗憾的是这只手不能帮他解决他的问题。

这场补习结束他还能活下来吗？

***

  
本节译注：  
注1.波巴费特：星球大战里戴着头盔，穿着独特盔甲的一位赏金猎人。  
注2.底座：啦啦队技巧表演中站在最下方承重的位置，将尖子（就是队里被举起来或抛起来的队员）托或举，完成技巧动作。


	2. Chapter 2

***

那是Jared一生中过得最快的一个小时。

不出Jared所料，Jensen是个完美的学生。Jensen在各方面都很完美。

他们开始后，Jared通过不断呼吸来避免自己晕倒，而Jensen很专注，并且提出了清晰明了的问题，这些问题让Jared感到困惑，他怎么可能会挂科呢。倒不是说Jared在担心这个，如果像Jared这样的失败者能够吸引到Jensen Ackles一个小时的全部注意力，他什么都不会去质疑。

现在到放学的时候了。Jared关上储物柜，不自觉地对着柜子露出了傻乎乎的笑容。每当Jared在解释一个方程式时，他都会有点迷失在Jensen皱起的眉间。

“勃起了吗？”然后一记重拳打中了他的下体，突如其来的刺痛毁掉了他所有的兴奋。

Chad懒洋洋地站在他身边，“别想撒谎你没有在看到Ackles漂亮的屁股以后在书堆下面打飞机。”

如果目光能杀人或者至少能致残就好了。

“我不像你——”他做了个鬼脸然后站直身子。“——我对自己有严格的规定，不准在学校里打飞机，那太他妈恶心了。”

虽然他的确在看到Jensen漂亮的屁股以后支起了帐篷，他也很想打破自己的规则。但Jared有自制力，而且马上他就可以回家到他的私密空间里。

Chad被他的反击惊得目瞪口呆。“骗子。”他不得不小跑着跟上Jared的步伐，因为Jared有紧急任务所以不想浪费宝贵的时间，“那么白马王子和你预期的一样吗？”

一个温柔的微笑不自觉的出现了。

一切都很好，甚至比他想的更多。

“他很好。”

“只是好？”

Jared推开前门，迎着午后的阳光，他的笑容很灿烂，但他还是翻了个白眼。

“这是一堂数学课，不是约会。”

Jared不愿去细想，一旦想到这个，他明亮的心情就暗淡下来。

“兄弟，如果我没有教你如何把所有事都往性上靠，即使是数学这么无聊的东西，那很显然是我的失职。”Chad清了清嗓子，“第一课——”

“打住！不用了谢谢，我很好！”Jared加速跑下楼梯，不想听见他的朋友说出亵渎神明的话。他喜欢那些不性感的数字。接近Jensen也不需要带着性爱元素。尤其是现在Chad在身后吹捧的那些怪物言论，在听力范围内的每一个不幸的路人都会露出迷惑的目光。”

“随便你，逃离我史诗般的智慧吧。”Chad终于怒气冲冲地追上了他。“说真的，怎么样？你不能就拿个‘好’打发我。诚实一点。”

Jared把书包扛过肩膀拒绝听他说话。他回想起补习刚刚结束时的情景，Jensen收拾好自己的东西，他颓唐地坐在座位上，满脑子都是“就这样了。他要走了。他已经得到想要的了，他和你结束了。”

“所以，”Jensen咧嘴一笑，把包提在手里，没有意识到Jared正陷入郁闷的状态，“明天同一时间同一地点？”

Jensen还想再来一次？真的吗？

Jared被吓了一大跳，接着又急切地点头，一种陌生的兴高采烈的感觉在他心中绽开。

Jensen脸上犹豫的表情转瞬即逝，然后他回了一个更加柔和的点头，笑容也洋溢起来，就好像在这次交流中Jensen做了正确的事，就像Jared可能会说不一样。

Chad嘲笑地打断了他的回忆。“这样吧，你请我吃汉堡，然后你可以向我滔滔不绝地谈论你的学习约会，并且你去洗手间里打手枪的时候我一句话都不会说，因为我是个很棒的朋友，怎么样？”

Jared本想争辩几句，但最后决定妥协。毕竟他今天也错过了午餐，而且他正为每一个随机的，能记得住的和Jensen在一起的细节而颤动...在于在餐馆的洗手间的手淫，嗯...Jared的规定只适用于学校范围，他也只是个普通人类。

***  
***

  
“那么...你是什么时候搬到这里来的？”*

正在辛辛苦苦写方程式的Jared被Jensen用铅笔在纸上的敲击声惊呆了。对比之下Jensen干净利落的字体让他的字看起来就像一个瘾君子乱写的产物。

“什么——哦。”他脸颊发热，摆弄着手里的铅笔。“我...不知道？我从记事起就住在这里。”

他们身后的桌子传来一阵笑声，他抑制住回头的冲动，因为他知道这只不过是巧合。Jensen解释说有一些啦啦队员跟他一样需要学习，并且建议Jared当她们不存在。

Jensen不安在在椅子上扭动着，重新投入进练习中。Jared知道自己表现得很差，他几乎把口腔里咬出血。他能感觉到Jensen在不停地看着墙上的时钟。

他应该说点什么，不是吗？但是每一个出现在他脑海里的单词都会被堵在喉咙管。

铃声一响，那个男孩就从座位上站了起来，Jared的一小部分枯萎着死去了。

“再次感谢。明天见，好吗？”说完Jensen就走了。

Jared死死地盯着相同的一页看了二十分钟。他漫不经心地想着身后那张桌子到底有什么可笑的事。然后他意识到事情的发展跟他想的完全不一样。这都是他的错。他的想象力给了他远远超过他应得的荣誉。当然，更自信和更多聊天，这点可以被肯定。

他把练习纸拉进了一点，却发现Jensen和他一样徒劳无功。他用手指摩挲Jensen中途放弃划下的铅笔纹路。

为什么今天的学习状态会比昨天的差那么多？

Jared一直努力多讲解，不到处乱看。老实说，可能是因为Jensen在他们有限的谈话中的一个与微积分无关的转折让他措手不及，以及和这个问题带来的伤害有关。

别再想了。

他还有课要上，而且至少，还有明天。

***

  
本节译注：  
开头Jensen其实是在问关于题目，是怎么做到这一步的，但是Jared误会了。

  
***

只是第二天Jensen没来。

Jared像一只被遗弃的小狗坐在门口等了半个小时。其他的啦啦队员也不在。如果他们都没有出现，那可能是有什么事情？

他没有能抑制住关于Jensen的因为他才不来的思绪。

Jared不认为自己是自负的人（要想自负起码得拥有引以为豪的品质才行），但在体育馆里时，Jensen的目光通常会不费吹灰之力地从他身上略过，他似乎很积极地避免看到Jared所处方位的任何东西。这可能是一种不需要和Jared打交道就能轻松让他失望的方式。Jared并不能怪他。

还不饿，但也不想留在图书馆附近，以防Jensen不小心路过，看到他是多么的可悲。Jared走向餐厅，他希望Chad不要问他一些怜悯的问题，但至少在这样的日子里他需要他的朋友转移掉他一点点的注意力，以免他被沉重的心情压垮。也许他可以试试吃东西带走坏心情的方法，看看对他管不管用吧。

他一走进餐厅，眼睛就直直的看向了一张桌子，Jensen就在那儿。尽管Jared知道那个男孩缺席已经是一个明示了，但他还是暗自希望是有什么耽误了他。这点微弱的希望让他此刻受到的伤害超过了应有的程度。

他走到另一边，Chad正在狼吞虎咽地吃着三明治。Jared坐下来的时候眼睛紧紧盯着Jensen的后背，错过了朋友惊喜的神情。

“你在这里做什么?这不是你的性感的教学时间吗?”

Jensen的头垂得很低，背部紧绷着。他看起来像是整个餐桌的焦点人物。

“Jare？”

最后那个漂亮的红发姑娘——叫Danneel还是什么的——得意地笑了笑，Jensen垂头丧气地点点头。看到他这样，感觉怪怪的，Jared立刻就不喜欢那个女孩了。Jensen突然转动身体，他们的目光相遇了，Jared差点跳起来，他立刻看向别处，脉搏猛烈地跳动着。

“老兄，你他妈？”Chad的手在他面前挥了挥，“出什么事儿了？”

“没什么，”他不由自主地回答着。虽然他不再看向Jensen，但是他仍然可以看到那张脸上丧气的表情。

“你怎么没在图书馆?发生什么事了吗?”

不知不觉中他做了一个决定，看着Chad困惑的脸，他脱口而出，“我们，呃，取消了。”

说谎似乎更容易些。

“出了点事。”这个解释既含糊又站不住脚，但是Jared真的不想说出他是如何把一切都搞砸的。他想让Jensen的鬼话在他身上多停留一会儿。如果他什么都没说，那就不是真的，也许Jensen会改变主意。不过这可能依然是Jared一厢情愿的想法，但这并不能平息他想保护Jensen免受Chad怒火的冲动。

他最好的朋友会把啦啦队之星踩在脚下并给他一拳。一想到这个尴尬的场面他就觉得不寒而栗。

“呃...行，那好吧。可受欢迎先生为什么会在这里呢?”

Jared的脖子因为他迅速抬头差点折断，他的心跳到了喉咙口。果然，Jensen Ackles正因为只有上帝知道的原因在朝着他们这个方向走来。不知所措不足以形容他的样子，Jensen看上去好像在进行一场死亡行军，拖着双脚，紧咬着下唇，但依然华丽至极。当他发现Jared正在看着他时，一个灿烂的笑容出现了，缓解了他心口的紧张感。

“嘿，Jared...还有Jared的朋友，”他补充道，他注意到了Chad但目光没有逗留，并把全部注意力放在了Jared身上。Jared一动不动。“今天很抱歉。有一个，呃，紧急啦啦队会议。”

“真的有这玩意儿吗？”Chad的插嘴收获了两个目光——Jared严厉的蹬视，和Jensen有些恼火的斜眼。

“我们有，”Jensen抿着嘴回答，Jared的胃因为Jensen嘴边的两个小酒窝翻腾起来，“反正，我希望你没有等我？”

Chad在桌子下面猛地踢了他一脚，这让他有点畏缩，然后转过身来，“没——没等太久。”

“那就好...”Jensen略显不安的目光在两人之间游移。“我没法联系到你，所以我们可以交换电话号码吗？”

“我的——”Jared对那个男孩摊开的手掌眨了眨眼。“好的。”他盲目地从口袋掏出手机递给了对方。他希望自己的待机页面没留下什么可怕的东西让Jensen看到，比如他正在浏览那个男孩的Instagram主页，或者被发现Jared短信的联系人只有他的父母和Chad。

Jensen很快咧嘴笑着把手机递了回来，“好了，我给自己发了条短信。”

Jared感觉自己像是在捧着圣杯，从某种意义上说，他的确是。

Jensen Ackles给了他电话号码。

“好啦，那明天见。拜拜。”话还没说完，Jensen就已经调转方向回到他自己的桌上去了。Jared也条件反射般地把头转开，因为盯着Jensen屁股看的诱惑太大了，他不能变成色眯眯的讨厌鬼。不过他还是被吓到了。在不久以前，大家都忽略了他和Chad，只关心自己的朋友圈子，而现在有十几双眼睛盯着他，仿佛这是他们第一次见到他。

又是一脚，他怒视着Chad，然后弯下腰去检查，毫无疑问他腿上会有瘀伤了。

“看看你，得分了。我感觉袭击像个骄傲的老父亲。”Chad抽抽鼻子，擦掉了一滴根本不存在的眼泪。

Jared翻了个白眼。“别再把你放到爸爸的位置了。这没什么大不了的，只是为了方便安排时间。”

“哦，是吗？”他挑了挑金色的眉毛，“那你为什么要把手机抓得这么紧？”

Jared低头看了看他抓着手机的指节都失去血色了，然后离开把手机像烫手山芋一样丢到了桌上。“闭嘴。”他悄悄揉着手恢复血液循环。

“那你会给他发短信吗？”

这个想法似乎荒谬又牵强，Jared一想到就犹豫了。

Chad看到朋友茫然的眼神，泄了气。他擦了擦脸颊，表情严肃起来。“明天你见到你的梦中情人时，能帮我个忙吗?”

Jared歪了歪头，“说说看。”

他的朋友解释了一番。“兄弟，我了解你。你在尝试去做一件事之前就开始害怕会把事情搞砸，所以不要这样。我不是什么自救专家，但我也知道你不该这样过一生。你是个很好的人，Jensen应该看到这一点。也许这只是柏拉图式的关系，不会再更进一步，但是如果你一直花时间和他喋喋不休地讨论那些数字，你会后悔的——”他摆了摆手，“我再说一遍，我了解你。你是我认识的最安静的人。但听着...我想说你至少该尽力而为。”

Jared靠在椅背上消化Chad的话，想了无数个问题，但一句话也没有说。显然Chad也深有感悟，以致于他暂停了“禁止言情片时刻”的规定。Chad是Jared的私人人生导师，这一刻值得被好好观察。

看到Chad在等待回复，Jared摇摇头，含糊地表示同意试一试。他不知道自己会不是真的这么做——从前景看这显然是徒劳——但他可以承认，他的朋友说得有道理。

为了Jensen，他至少该试一试。

  
***  
***

  
尝试将会从下周再开始，因为Jared忘了周五是学校的精神日*。普通学生穿橙色和海军蓝的校服，运动员们穿运动衫，而啦啦队员穿她们的...

Jared看着Jensen Ackles穿着整洁的白色海军制服向他走来，几乎要昏倒在地。

这一个小时太折磨人了，那个男孩看起来就像是他每个春梦的开头，Jared用尽了他所有的意志力，才没有对那个男孩流口水。

如果Jensen在学习的时间没有注意到他有任何奇怪行为的话，那么当铃声响起，Jared——第一次——在第一时间跳起来时，他可能就意识到了。他懒散地收拾着书，它们当作一个临时盾牌，来掩盖他对穿着制服的Jensen的巴普洛夫效应。他结结巴巴地说着‘再见’和‘星期一’，脸上火辣辣的。当Jensen露出困惑的表情时他感觉自己快死了，“祝你有个愉快的周末”被他抛在身后，但Jared不能停下脚步。他有紧迫的事需要处理。

该死的。他在学习禁止打飞机的规定到此为止了。

***

本节译注：  
精神日：Spirit Days，学校通过举办一些趣味活动让学生们摆脱学年的单调，通常会以服装为主题。

***

试试。只是试试看。

Jared的铅笔断断续续的写字声是图书馆里唯一的声音。Jensen没有觉得困扰，有没有说一句话，他似乎满足于在Jared旁边写一些新的练习。不是对坐，也不是对角线，是在他旁边。Jensen漫步进来时抱怨着脖子僵硬，并问Jared是否介意昨早他旁边看笔记，这样更轻松一些。Jared还没来得及作出回应，他就在他身边落座了。所以和脖子僵硬的Jensen在一起，Jared的脖子也僵硬了。

他不敢动，甚至不敢大口呼吸。他吸入的每一小口空气都有着Jensen身上令人上瘾的古龙水味。这是一种温暖又甜蜜，还带着点树木清香的味道。Jared无法形容这种感觉，他只知道自己想放弃所有的氧气，永远生活在那种气味中。

“搞定，”Jensen宣布道，他把手里的稿纸滑过来，制止了Jared的不安。

Jared急于转移注意力，他的思想已经滑坡到开始思考自己身上的气味了，上帝保佑他别臭到身边的男孩。他一心一意地看着那种稿纸算着分，他能感觉到有眼睛在他身上探测，他试图别让自己表现出来。尽管他很努力了，但还是花费了更多的时间看这份题目。从Jensen写的答案里他可以看出Jensen已经弄懂了，但还是会犯一些简单的错误。过程是对的，但结果完全偏离了正确答案。

Jared开口准备提议他们在巩固一下极限的问题。

“那么，你周末过得怎么样？做了些什么？”

他的嘴啪的一声合上了。他整个周末都在玩电子游戏，还有打飞机（不是在同一时间干的），还拿着手机盯着那个崭新的号码看了很长时间，不经意间就把它记住了。天呐，这难道不是最古怪的事吗？现在谁还会记别人的电话号码？

“呃...还好，就是玩儿。”这听起来挺酷的，对吧？“你呢？”

“嗯，没什么特别的，”Jensen耸耸肩，“训练，还有Mike Rosenbaum父母出城了所以不得不去的廉价的啤酒狂欢，你懂的。”

“昂，嗯。”Jared同情的点了点头，心里却在难为情。他完全不知道那是怎么一回事。他参加的上一个派对是二年级时Alexis Bledel的生日派对，那是因为她妈妈坚持要她要强全班同学，这一点她在发出邀请时表达得非常清楚。“但你，嗯，还是玩得很开心吧？”

“我想是吧？总比一个人坐在家里好。”

Jared的赞同的笑声在他自己听来显得又假又可怜。“你说得对。”

事实上，他已经知道这件事了。Jensen每次在Snapchat上上传照片他的手机都会收到通知。照片很昏暗，大多数人Jared都认不出来。一些人围绕着Jensen，Jared因为他们的接近感到妒火在燃烧。

即使是坐在男孩旁边，Jared也不敢冒险如此近距离的接触他。而且为了以防万一，他把四肢绷得很紧。

“...你不用这么怕我，”Jensen喃喃地说。他小心翼翼地坐回椅子上，看着Jared就像一个被虐待的流浪汉。

“什——什么？不，我没有。”他的脸因为夸张你困惑扭曲着。“为什么——嗯——为什么这么说？”他勉强的笑声颤抖，在对方难以置信的目光下，他试图放松僵硬的身体。

这一切是有说服力的。起码Jared希望是这样。但Jensen的下一句话粉碎了这个希望。

“我这么说只是因为你总是很紧张。我们已经连续见面差不多一周了，你还没有和我有过直接的眼神交流，你总是汗流浃背，然后脸上带着恐惧的表情。我说错了吗？”

当Jensen说完时，Jared已经完全僵住了。

他是怎么把正在走向正规的对话搞得一团糟的？哦，对了，他已经试过了。现在最明智的做法是离开。走吧，希望那个男孩忘记这一切。

“嘿。”

一只手擦过他的手臂，他差点跳起来。该死的，Jensen碰他了，他再也不洗那只胳膊了。Jensen靠近Jared，突然间那双绿色眼睛就是Jared所能看到的一切。

“你帮了我一个大忙，其实你真的，真的没必要这么做。我的意思是，你也没得到什么好处。如果你觉得不舒服，拜托拜托，告诉我，我会滚开的。我不会生气的。”

Jared眨了眨眼睛，感到不可理喻。让Jensen滚蛋？他永远无法想象这种情况。内疚把他的心都要摧毁了。Jensen很体贴，而Jared的古怪才是这一切不适的原因。不是因为Jensen，是因为Jared。

“不，嗯，不是。”他叹了口气，然后双眼紧闭，按摩着鼻梁，希望能把他想说的那些乱七八糟的话组织好。“你——你很好。是我。是我的错。我一直是个白痴。我只是——我不习惯——你——”他生气地说，看到另一个男孩依然困惑的样子他感觉更加沮丧了。“我想说的是，我愿意帮助你，前提是你仍然想要我的帮助。我会努力做得更好的，不会再表现得害怕，我发誓。你很好，很棒，真他妈棒极了。我只是——”

“哇哦，Jared，没事的。我说这些不是为了让你不舒服。你是个超棒的辅导老师，我当然还需要你的帮助。放松点好吗？因为你给予的焦虑量让我也感到很焦虑，也许我可以把它变成一个关于微积分的笑话。但我没那么聪明。”Jensen的微笑既亲切又略带辛酸。

Jared不假思索地脱口而出，“别这么说，你非常聪明。”

一双完美的眉毛忐忑地扬起，“你真的这么认为吗？”

回应他的是标志性的点头。

“好吧...”他的笑容逐渐萎靡，目光飘逸到Jared身上的另一个地方。过了一会儿，他那张饱满的嘴唇扬起一条狡猾的弧线。“我想表达的重点是，我不咬人...除非你想让我咬。”他向Jared投射的那个眼神太出乎意料了，Jared犹豫了一会儿，不确定是不是该感到窘迫，但Jensen脸上愉快的笑容震动了他的胸腔。他也笑了，这是Jared第一次真的放松下来。

好吧，和宇宙中最完美的人在一起尽可能多的放松吧。

当Wallce夫人冲过来警告他们安静时，他们交换的阴谋般的隐蔽笑容使Jared的心膨胀起来。即使他以前没有爱上Jensen Ackles，他现在也肯定爱上了。他不得不再次提醒自己，这件事不会有任何结果，他的心口依然有疼痛难忍。但Jensen说错了一件事，Jared从中有得到一些东西。可能不是同等回报的爱，但也许...他们可以成为朋友。

因为这个陈词滥调的想法，他几乎想要打自己了。

  
***  
***

  
之后的几天一直与Jensen相处顺利，就像宇宙找到了平衡。

“没有那么糟糕。”

眩目的阳光照射在他们身上，Jared对这句话怀疑地眯着眼睛。

“哦，相信我，是很糟糕。”

Jared从没想过他会因为体育课高兴，但在刚刚经历了痛苦的折磨之后，在塑胶跑道上跑圈是一个意想不到的喘息机会。

Chad只是耸耸肩。“公开表演糟透了。没人喜欢——也许戏剧社的除外——所以我很确定，你认为的狗屎节目实际是正常水平。”

Jared抑制住想要脱口而出的反驳，他咬了咬嘴唇内侧，把最抿成一条线，点了点头。Chad永远不会理解，说他争论没有什么意义。他不会明白为什么Jared仍然想吐。

一想到今天的英语课，他就加快了步伐，仿佛这样能够把英语课的记忆抛在脑后。

今天是他们小组活动的报告会，他本来应该请假的。

Jared满头大汗地坐在那里，等着断头台落下。其他人一组一组的表演他们的滑稽短剧，有的无聊有的搞笑，还有一个水平接近奥斯卡（Chad关于戏剧社的想法是对的）。当轮到他们那个临时组建的小组时，下课铃依然没有响起。Jared站起来，机械地走到教室前，手里抓着一张又湿又皱的台词。他就像抓着救生圈，实际上它就是救生圈，他们团队的人几乎没有对过台词，只划分了每个人的部分，不知为何Jared分到了最多的台词。他们从来没有排练过，就在这一刻，他甚至想不起来他们演的是哪出戏。这简直就是一场迫在眉睫地灾难。

“可以开始了。”Rhodes女生坐在办公桌边示意。

当他们真的开始时，他感到心脏在剧烈的搅动，他错过了提示，停顿的时间比该停顿的更长。当他抬起头看他的同伴时，他们都不耐烦地瞪着他。他慌张的在台词纸上找到他该说的位置，那张纸几乎被他的撕成两半。他干燥的嘴唇和麻木的舌头读着那些精妙的语句，教室里回荡着窃笑声。

尽管他极力压抑着，但他的颤抖还是透过他的声音散发出来。

他读了两句台词，教室后面传来一声讨人厌的“我听不见！”

新一轮的窃笑让他的肺部都缩成了一团。

从一刻起，不管他声音中的颤抖有多明显，他都只急于念完台词。在稀稀拉拉地掌声中，他迅速回到座位上，长长的头发遮住了他因为惊慌失措湿润的眼睛。

一想到这个灾难性事件，他就感到胃里翻江倒海。他应该算好日子，精心安排一场病假的，他最初的计划就是这样。但是那时候Jensen还没向他求助，他不能忍受牺牲掉陪伴他爱人的任何时间。

缺席一天可能就意味着Jensen会找到一个更有资格辅导他的人。

Jensen换人就意味着他没有理由再和Jared说话，虽然总有一天会结束，但Jared现在不能考虑这个。

“该死的Dick不肯闭嘴，就好像这家伙一直在当游戏节目主持人一样。”Chad说到故事结尾了都没有意识到Jared一直在重温他的噩梦。

“谁是他妈的的混蛋？”（*此处是dick这个词的双关）

“Dick Speight! 就是上学期和我一起做作业的那个家伙，谈论一个烂透了的节目。”

“Richard”

“什么？”

“我想他更希望别人叫他Richard。”

“不，就叫Dick。”Chad郑重的点了点头，Jared完全让步。

“跑道上的每个人都跟上节奏！”Beaver教练的哨声在他们身后某处响起。两人一言不发地拖着双腿假装在慢跑，这样那个老男人就可以去找别人发牢骚了，而这并没有花多久，“Weatherly！在你该死的眼睛被戳瞎之前，把标枪从你两腿之间拿开！”

Chad哼了一声，环顾四周，看到没有威胁以后他们放慢了脚步，继续悠闲地散步。

“那么，”Chad用胳膊擦了擦汗，“你的男孩怎么样了？”

“不是我的男孩，”Jared纠正道，“不过...更好了。”

“是吗？”

“我是说，我是这么觉得的，”他踢了一脚面前的鹅卵石，然后追上去又踢了一脚，“我能完整的说话，也很少结巴了，所以实际上我们有聊天。他真的很帅。”

“干得漂亮，Jare！”Chad拍了拍他的后背，任何人说这个他都会觉得是敷衍，虽然知道Chad是真诚的，但他还是有点尴尬。

“哈...”朋友奇怪的语气激发了Jared的好奇心，他试图跟随Chad的目光，但是耀眼的太阳光让他看不清。

“什么？”

跑道中间有一个活动场地，大部分人会选择在那里做项目而不是跑圈。除了Stephen Amell在跳远时差点扭到脚踝以外，他看不出有什么有趣的。

“那不是DJ Qualls吗？”一个几乎和Jared一样瘦且内向的家伙轻松的融入了海军制服的海洋。

“我看不清，他怎么了？”

“门那边，门柱旁边。”Chad开始指指点点。

跟着他朋友的手，Jared的目光首先自然地落到了Jensen身上，他被吓了一跳。Jensen的双臂紧紧交叉抱在胸前，对脚下的铁饼视而不见，尖尖的下巴上低落着汗珠，Jared在几码之外都能看见。Jared以前从没见过他表现出除了开朗和单纯觉得无聊以外的情绪。随着弯道他们离得越来越近，Jared也终于看到了Jensen的死亡射线瞄准的地方。

DJ Qualls靠在球门柱上，Katie Cassidy紧紧地贴着他。男孩的脸红得像甜菜根，他的双手无助的在身体两侧握拳，直到紧紧抓住他宽松短裤的两边，只是为了找个地方安顿他们。每次DJ一开口，那个金发女孩就把头向后一仰，笑着拍他的胸口。

当然，这很...不寻常，但是也不值得Chad和Jensen有这么奇怪的反应。Jared不值得这有什么大不了的。

“他们在约会吗？”

“他妈的怎么会？”Chad脱口而出，“这家伙穿着他妈妈的斗篷上学，闻起来像一只脚，但他现在有第三辣的啦啦队员在他身上蹭他的老二？”

“哇哦，我不知道你喜欢Katie。”

“我不是，”这个反馈似乎让Chad平静了一点，“首先，我最爱的是Sophia，其次是Danneel Harris。”

“让Katie排第三？”

“是的。”Jared一拳打在他胳膊上，他的朋友很快改口说，“仅限女啦啦队员。你的漂亮男孩可以放在另一个类别里。老天，我想说的是——”他指着在DJ耳边低语的Katie，“——简直他妈的一团糟。”

Jared从Jensen怒不可遏的表情看到那对奇怪的情侣，喃喃自语，“是吗？”

在高中的等级制度中，显然DJ比那个瘦小的金发美女低至少十五级，但他们可能是真的喜欢对方。这样的戏码一直出现在低俗的爱情喜剧电影中。所以不可能像Chad说的那么糟糕。虽然他们周围人的表情也都十分困惑，甚至从Jensen的表情来判断，这的确很糟糕。

天啊，如果Jensen也这么想的话...

他的胃下沉了。

他开始认真的跑起来，绕过那对情侣所在的弯道，目不转睛地盯着地面。他忽视了Chad让他慢下来的咒骂，因为他没有一个好的理由可以解释他为什么突然这样。听起来可能太敏感或者像胡说八道，他正在类比他自己的情况。

在接下来的时间里，他过于专注不去看Jensen，因此他错过有一双一直跟着他在跑道上移动的绿眼睛。

***  
***

  
Jensen迟到了十分钟。

Jared的拇指在发送键上盘旋，屏幕上是一段精心编写的文字，询问他是否一切正常，他们今天是否照旧学习。但最后他放弃了，把手机放进口袋里，朝门口走去。也许又是一次紧急的啦啦队会议，但他无法摆脱刚才因为体育馆里的事引发的感觉。

Jensen是在因为那对不般配的情侣生气吗？或者——或者他嫉妒？他喜欢DJ吗？那人不是Jared喜欢的类型但也许？或者说Jared一直对Jensen的性向误解了，他是想要拥有Katie Cassidy？

最后两个想法让Jared的大脑想要排斥。

当他走到图书馆和大厅之间的大玻璃附近时，他看到了一个熟悉的身影。他停下脚步，看着Jensen皱着眉头看着地板来回踱步，就好像地板冒犯了他似的。

Jared走近分隔他们的那块玻璃，看入了迷。他看到那个男孩处于这样明显的混乱情绪中，自己的忧虑反而烟消云散。这个景象让Jensen在Jared心中更加...真实。没错，他仍然是一个完美无缺的男模，但目睹他的沉着中有了一丝裂痕，让这个空灵的生物也显得有了生气。

Jared哀叹着，这只会让他更喜欢这个男孩，他几乎不愿去打断他。

他屏住呼吸，抬起手，轻轻拍了拍玻璃。Jared慢慢停下，转过身体，眼里的惊讶把Jared钉在了原地。Jared像白痴一样朝他挥手，他们互相凝视着。Jensen露出紧张的牙齿，下巴朝门口猛地一扬。Jared不知道他会不会受伤，但他还是在图书馆门口迎接了那个男孩。

“抱歉，我有事耽搁了。”Jensen轻快地走向第一张空桌子，Jared小心翼翼地跟着他后面，观察着他紧绷的肩膀。Jensen看起来像是要故意把书摔到地上一样，那些书从书桌边缘翻了下去，纸张雪花一样散落一地。Jared抓住了这个提供帮助的机会，冲过去跪在了地上。

“没关系，你不需要这么做。”Jensen站着说，听起来并没有很不高兴，但Jared挥挥手让他别管。他是个笨手笨脚的人，所以收拾这类的事他很精通。他在其中一张纸上随意的停顿了一下，无意中看到了上面的内容和日期。

“...Jensen？”他皱起眉毛，一下子就算清楚了。“我们一直在补习微分方程，对吧？”

“是啊，”一个困惑的回答。

“但你在这个考试里得了95分，而且这是...一个月前的。”

Jensen在他们补习时所犯的错误在这里显然没有发生。他看着另一个男孩，站起身来。

Jensen看起来有满嘴的话想说，但什么声音都没发出来。

“你根本不需要任何帮助...为什么要找我？”这根本说不通。Jared想不出理由。所以因为挂科和担心被踢出队伍的担心都是假的。

Jensen移动得比Jared还快。两只手捧住他脸的两侧，一双最柔软的嘴唇撞向了他的嘴唇。Jared完全愣住了，眼中只能看到Jensen脸上的雀斑和浓密的睫毛。

Jensen！

几秒后他的大脑重启，然后他跌跌撞撞地退后了，像用一记无声的耳光结束了他们之间的关系。他的双颊通红。他看着另一个男孩，就好像他长出了第二个脑袋。

“Jared，”Jensen开口了，但Jared没有在听。他把手里的纸张放回桌上，让腿以他心跳的速度把他送出了图书馆。他依稀能听见身后有Jensen喊他的声音，Wallce女士的制止声，还有零星的掌声。

这是今天第二次，他感到歇斯底里。

走廊里的寂静压得他喘不过气。

这他妈是什么情况？！

Jensen Ackles, 那个Jensen Ackles, 吻了他。

他的嘴唇感到刺痛，他从头到脚都还能感觉到那个男孩的嘴巴压在他嘴上的感觉。

Jensen刚刚吻了他。

他刚刚经历了他的初吻。

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初吻的后续，哥哥的开导，以及……

  
***

“我需要和你聊聊。就现在。”他几乎没有停留足够的时间来确保Chad听到他的话，但他朋友理解并跟上了他。Jared对Chad不断地询问充耳不闻，只是在对方的牢骚声中放慢了脚步。他们去到足球场的露天看台，他为这个地方现在空无一人默默致谢。

“现在你能别装神秘了吗？快他妈告诉我怎么回事。”Chad找了个位置坐下，大口吃着他的玉米煎饼，看着Jared焦虑地咬着指甲并来回踱步。在又吃了三大口以后，Jared还是一个字都没说，这显然让Chad开始担心了。他把食物放到一边，身子前倾，“你开始吓到我了。到底发生什么事了？”

Jared还是没有回答，被他咬在齿间的手指都快破皮了，Chad跳起来，拦住了他的朋友反复走动的去路，他抓住Jared的肩膀，使劲地摇晃。“兄弟，别这样。”他把Jared的手从嘴里拿开，不幸的是下一秒被牙齿啃咬的就从拇指变成了下嘴唇。不过这足以让Jared停下来看着他。Jared泪眼朦胧，看起来完全失了魂，Chad松了一口气，引导着他慢慢坐下。

Jared把双臂夹在两腿之间，弓着背，因为体内的混乱而不停摇晃。他凝视着Chad熟悉的面容，但那上面忧虑的神情让他感到内疚。

“现在，”Chad不安地清了清嗓子，“告诉我发生了什么事。”

最好还是直接说出来。

他茫然地低声说，“Jensen Ackles刚刚吻了我。”

Chad的脸上没有任何反应，就像根本没听到他的声音，所以他提高了音量再次开口，“Jensen——”

“我听到了。”Chad坐到他身边，“...就，呃，跟我说说具体发生了什么。”

Jared全都说了。他告诉他Jensen迟到了，Jared帮他捡掉在地上的书，并发现了Jensen根本不需要他帮忙的证据。然后，他告诉他Jensen的嘴唇带给他的惊天动地的感觉。那一刻让他的大脑不停地短路。等他全部说完后，两人静静地坐在原地，注视着空旷的操场。大声把事情说出来反而觉得更不真实了。

终于，Chad长长地吸了一口气。“所以说，完美先生谎称自己数学很烂，看起来是想花时间和你待在一起？然后当你和他对质时，他吻了你？”

Jared声音颤抖地回答道，“我不该用这么简短的词，但是...是的。”

“然后你的第一反应就是逃跑？”

他伸出舌头舔了舔被微风吹干的嘴唇，他发誓还能尝到Jensen唇上的味道。他点点头作为回答。

“我能问问你他妈现在为什么要跑来和我说这个吗？你本来可以跟Ackles亲热的。”

“什么？”Jared的脖子因为快速扭向他的朋友发出了声响。

“你对那个家伙已经痴迷了三年了。我再问一遍，你他妈在这儿做什么？”

“因为！”Jared爆发了，他跳了起来。原因有成千上万个，总的来说可以简单概括为“我这样的人能给Jensen这样的人什么呢？这没道理！体育课时你说过的，Jensen和我在一起会很怪异，会一团糟。他那样的人不会喜欢我这样的人。”

“老兄，我说的是DJ和Katie。这是个令人混乱的情况吗？是的。你们和他们有什么细微的相似之处吗？当然。但是你比DJ要强很多很多。你见过那家伙吗？或者——或者你见过Fizzles先生吗？就是他在上课被点到回答问题时拿出来的袜子玩偶。老师们经常没收这个该死的东西，结果你看，就在第二天他又能拿出一个新的。这就引出了另一个问题，是他每次都重新做一个新的，还是他其实在某个地方有很多存货？这太疯了——”

“Chad，”Jared叹了口气，“求你别跑题。”如果是在其他的任何一天，他都会非常乐意和他最好的朋友谈论这个袜子玩偶的阴谋论，但不是今天。

“好吧，抱歉。”Chad看向别处，苦恼地说。“...我们面对现实吧，我不想对你撒谎，在这件事上我和你一样震惊。我从来都不觉得你会有机会和Ackles在一起。”

尽管Jared完全同意这一点，他还是瑟缩了。

“别这样。听完把话说完。我以为最坏的情况就是，你辅导完他，然后分道扬镳。最好的情况是，你们可能会成为某种形式的朋友。但是，Jare...如果他喜欢你，真的喜欢你...那么你应该接受现实，不要再为此贬低自己。”

“那然后呢，Chad？”歇斯底里的怒气波及了他的四肢，“我在这所学校里就像不存在——”

“别这么说。”

“——我现在应该相信Jensen Ackles喜欢我吗？如果我没理解错你的话，那我应该——怎么说——去约他出去吗？”

“那会是一个开始。”

两个男孩都猛地看向新来者，Jared的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，Chad则用惊愕的吸气表达了他们的惊讶，“我的老天爷。”站在看台边上的，是使Jared焦躁混乱、在阳光下坐立不安的美丽的根源。

Jared坐直了，感觉热量爬上了他的脖子。“你怎么——”他让自己停下来清了清嗓子，“你在那儿站了多久了？”

Jensen耸耸肩，走近了。“没有很久，我发誓。Danni说她看见你往这里来了，而且看起来很生气，所以我来找你谈谈。”

“我只是要...好吧。”Chad从他们之间慢慢走开，踮着脚尖绕开Jensen。“我待会儿再找你，Jare。”他转过身在Jensen背后疯狂的打着手势，Jared大致能辨认出就是和他聊聊——祝你好远——还有口交？Jared狠狠地瞪了他一眼，吓得他赶紧跑开了。朋友离开后，Jared意识到他只能靠自己了。

“那...”Jensen信步走近，一只手抚摸上Jared的后颈，Jared汗毛倒竖，干笑着躲开了。“哇哦，这太尴尬了。”

那个愉快的微笑很快就消失了。“Jared，我想要道歉。我不该那么做的。”

不管刚才Chad激起了多少希望，现在都一落千丈了。“没关系，真的。让我们忘了这件事吧。”Jared站起来准备离开去找个洞钻进去，也许干脆死在里面，但Jensen把手轻轻放在Jared胸口，拦住了他。他猛地抽离出这份触碰，Jensen的表情因为苦恼扭曲了。

“我的意思是。我不该就那样吻你。我都不知道你是不是同性恋，或至少是双性恋，我就那样强迫你了。你太可爱了，我当时惊慌失措，但这不是借口，对此我很抱歉。”

现在一阵微风就能把Jared刮倒在地。他的大脑在运行上遇到了麻烦，几乎要蓝屏死机了。他的舌头发麻，贫瘠的大脑只记住了一句话。“...你觉得我可爱？”

Jensen脸上金色的睫毛在轻微晃动，好像他不敢相信Jared从道歉里只听到了这个。“啊？你听清我刚才说的话了吗？”

“当然，当然...”他坐回看台的椅子上。这场离奇的谈话迫使他严肃地质疑自己的理智，这已经不是第一次走失了。

“...所以我们之间没问题了吗？我再次向你道歉。”

“我是同性恋，”他脱口而出，从Jensen的表情判断他并没有预料到会得到这样的回应，但Jared无法阻止准备好要吐出的话语。“我想我是被吓到了。但如果你想要——再次——我是个彻头彻尾的同性恋。不会，呃，我这里不会有反对意见，如果你想再来一次的话——但是——但是只是当你想要的时候。我——我还是别说话了。”

真是流利啊，Padalecki。

Jensen没有被他吓跑，而是带着神秘的微笑低头看着他。“...知道啦，”他最后说道，“我们先从你送我去上下一节课开始，怎么样？”

Jared长长地呼了一口气，点了点头，对自己勇于把话说出口心存感激。他像个笨手笨脚的木偶，踉踉跄跄地站起来。他简直不敢相信他刚才是在要求Jensen Ackles再吻他一次——而且是在第一次只是个意外的情况下。他们在回到教学楼的半路上，那些跟在他身后的忧虑和烦恼终于牢牢抓住了他的脚后跟，致使他停下了前进的脚步。

“你刚才说的‘开始’是什么意思？”是在说——我们吗？我不敢相信我会问你这个问题，但你喜欢我吗？因为你本来就可以自主脱离现实去做一些你平时不会做的事——”

“你是在说我疯了吗？”

“不！我绝对不会！我只是不明白你为什么要——”

“Jared。”Jensen把一只手放在那颗跳动的心上，按下了他的喋喋不休。Jared快要晕倒了。“停下。我喜欢你。”

所有的紧张情绪都消失了，但他依然畏缩。“...但是为什么？你是这样的人，而我是——我这样的。”

Jensen亲切的笑容里闪过一丝痛苦，“有没有人告诉过你，你总是想得太多？”

“有，Chad总是这样说。”

“听好，你聪明，善良，还有点可爱，为什么不喜欢呢？”

这一次，他的脑子真的蓝屏死机了。Jensen真的这么想吗？关于他？他的内心发生了一些变化，他能感觉到自己为刚才那个时刻在震颤着。在陪Jensen去上下一堂课的路上，他无法停止去看那个男孩，Jensen偶尔会对上他的眼睛，然后朝他露出他特有的挑逗微笑（Jared从没想过有一天这会成为属于他的风景）。

Jared的注意力都集中在一个人身上了，因此没有注意到周围盯着他的众多目光。

  
***  
***

  
他在Chad准备关上储物柜时及时赶到了。“嘿，真是——”

“你正式和Jensen Ackles约会了吗？”

Jared应该考虑去做一次CAT扫描，因为他的脑袋一天能接受的冲击次数是有限的。“啊？”

“老兄，每个人都是这么说的。我把你们单独留下的时候到底错过了什么？”

“每——每个人？”他小声问道。“没什么。我是说，我们只是谈过了，但没有说过正式约会的事。说真的Chad，你听你自己说的话没觉得这有多疯狂吗？”

Chad一言不发，打开手机怼到Jared脸上。不需要去仔细分辨，智能手机拍出的高清照片让Jared想亲吻同时也想诅咒它们。他的目光从Jensen在图书馆里亲吻他时偷拍的清晰图像上转到分享给他看的同伴身上。他感到全身都绷紧了。

“看标题。”

他的眼睛扫视着图片上方的粗体字，上面写着：终于有人把到Jenny了？

他差点呼吸不上来，“你在哪里看到这个的？”

“Twitter。”

“Twitter？！”

“是的，我这么说吧：如果我们学校在这方面有点影响力的话，你现在就该上热搜了。”

他双腿发软，最近的那个储物柜承受了他体重的冲击。他摇着头，感觉这世界都疯了。“人们真的会关心这个吗？”

“兄弟，这可是大新闻。你和我都清楚，Jensen Ackles从不和任何人约会，他只是勾搭。人们当然会对谁牵制住了他感兴趣——”

“但我们没在约会。”

他喜欢我，他是这么说的，但他随时都可能改变主意——哦天呐，Jensen！他看到这些了吗？一个不详的声音在他脑海里作响，当然看到了，而且他会很窘。

“Jare，你还好吗？兄弟？”Chad低下头，神色不自然地说，“那么...我知道现在可能不是问这个问题的最佳时机，但是...如果你和Ackles是一对了，那你觉得你能帮我跟Sophia Bush搞好关系吗？”

他从来没因为放学而这么高兴过。

“快走吧。”他咕哝着，用脚后跟转了个身，朝最近的出口走去。透过长长的头发他可以看到人们拿着手机对着他，指指点点。

不用说，这真是独一无二的经历——妈的——但是很糟糕。

  
***  
***

  
“这简直是胡扯！我都让那个木偶男孩在体育馆里当着大家的面射精了，但得到所有人关注的却是他？”

“让别人把裤子弄脏了也不是什么值得说的事。”

“我知道我知道，但是认真的吗？大家都因为一个差劲的吻失去理智了？”

Danneel咧嘴一笑。“我能说什么呢，Jenny对他有种特别的感觉。再说了...这不是赛跑，而是一场马拉松。”

  
***  
***

  
-放学后就找不到你人了。你还好吗？我猜你已经看到照片了

他坐在床边，双腿颤抖，眼睛盯着Jensen发来的短信。他的牙齿咬住支撑着脑袋的指关节。他本以为这只是Chad发来的众多短信中的一条，但是当看到屏幕上方显示着Jensen的名字时，他的内心既激动又恐惧。屏幕上移动的光标像是在嘲笑他。

一阵轻轻的敲门声吓了他一跳，只够他把手机摔到枕头上，门就被猛地推开了。“有事吗？”他尖叫着，心跳加速。

他的哥哥Jeff花了两秒时间错误的理解了当下的状况，他咧着嘴狡猾地笑着。“你在看黄片吗？”

“没有！”

“嗯哼，”他慢慢走近，一边说着“让我们来看看吧！”一边扑向枕头。兄弟俩展开了一场全力以赴的摔跤比赛，他们的身高相当，Jeff的肌肉则更有优势，他用一记漂亮的推搡把Jared摔到了床边，然后抓住了他的目标物。

“噢，Jensen是谁？什么照片？是下流的那种吗？老弟，别告诉我你在发老二的照片。毕竟你知道如果你要这么做你起码得先有个老二。”

Jeff可能很有力量，但Jared有一整个兵工厂的小弟技巧来对付他。他从地板上跳起来。压到Jeff背上，趁他不注意用准备好的手指狠狠掐住了他胸前的两点。

“嗷，妈的！”手机从他手里滑落，Jared抓住了它。

“不是谁，也不关你的事。别碰我的东西。”

Jeff皱着眉头，抚摸着自己的胸口。“好吧，说得好像我在乎你给你男朋友发色情短信似的。”

“他不是我的——”Jared紧紧握着手机。“你怎么在家？”

Jeff把双臂交叉放在脑后，舒服地躺在Jared的床上。“学年快结束了，我需要让我的大脑在期末拼命学习之前放松一个周末。”

他们的妈妈在楼下喊道，“刚才是什么声音？！你们两个最好不是在打架！”

“我们没有！”兄弟俩异口同声地说，Jeff淡定的笑容打破了Jared的决心。

“谢天谢地，下来吧，晚餐好了！”

Jeff呻吟着从床上爬起来。“是的，一顿家常菜，太好了。我要告诉你，Jare，在你还不用整天吃拉面和番茄酱三明治以前，好好珍惜妈妈做的饭菜吧。”

“嘿，Jeff？”

注意到弟弟忧心忡忡地神情，Jeff停下了脚步，“怎么了？”

Jared咬着嘴唇，摆弄着手里的手机。“...你能不能不提...”他挥动着手机，“就算是开玩笑，也别对爸爸妈妈提起，行吗？”

“当然，老弟，都听你的。”Jeff点点头，那个Jared总是第一时间寻求帮助的哥哥取代了残忍地开着玩笑的哥哥。当他鼓起勇气向父母出柜时，是Jeff在他哭的时候抱着他，支撑他。现在，Jeff把一只手搭着Jared肩膀上，和他一起走到房门口。

为了换个话题，Jared提起了“番茄酱三明治？”

Jeff的肚子咕咕直叫，他脸色严肃地说，“有时候，男人有更重要的事情要做。”

Jared大笑着从他胳膊下钻出去，他们一起冲下楼梯，即使Jeff饿得不行但他还是跑赢了。

  
***  
***

Jeff的回家让他把注意力从脑子里乱七八糟的事转向了家庭，整顿晚餐都围绕着Jeff上课的情况，他如何准备期末考试，以及关于他交到的新朋友的趣闻轶事。Jared很高兴他的父母在Jeff身上全神贯注以致于没有发现他严重缺乏食欲。

大家吃完后，Jeff打了个饱嗝，瘫倒在椅子上。

“Jeffrey Padalecki！”他的妈妈责骂道。

Jeff拍拍他圆滚滚的肚皮。“妈，这是一种赞美，都太好吃了。你的厨艺仍然是德克萨斯州最好的。”

妈妈竭力想在餐巾后隐藏住她那个小小的，满足的笑容，这又引发了餐桌上的一轮热议。当她站起来开始收拾餐盘时，Jeff制止了她。

“妈妈，不用了，我来吧。你今天已经够辛苦了，我来收拾吧。”

“你真好，谢谢你。”

“是啊，真是太贴心了。”Meg抿了一口牛奶，眯起眼睛看着他。Jared再次感谢他的父母和他讨厌的小妹忘记了他。他们的妈妈突然想到了什么，脸色从愉快又转为悲伤，“...你带了多少脏衣服回来？”

Jeff，他父母金子般的儿子，闪过一丝孩子气的笑容，端着一大摞脏盘子消失在厨房。在他爸爸的笑容和他妈妈的叹息中，Jared发现自己张开了嘴巴，“我去帮他。”说完就跟上了他的哥哥。

Jeff对Jared出人意料提出的帮助感到惊讶，他打开洗碗机，“我来洗，你来摆，因为妈妈在这方面有强迫症。”

“如果有人被骂了那挨骂的不就是我吗？”

“啊，小年轻还需要多学着点。”他的兄弟露齿一笑，然后回到水池边。“来吧，我们该干活了。”

Jared提醒自己，他自愿这么做是有原因的，他一边干活一边考虑该怎么开口。Jeff好像想要保持安静，厨房里只有水声和盘子的叮当声。最后，Jared得出结论，不管他用什么方式开口，他的哥哥总会找到一个取笑他的方法，所以他决定开门见山。

“Jeff？问你一个完全是假设的问题，我怎么知道自己是否——在和另一个人约会呢？”他感到难堪。

Jeff冲洗干净一把银制餐具，眉头皱起，“嗯...我猜这取决于发生在两个男人身上时会不会有什么不同。”

警报声在他脑海里响起，“我不知道，有什么区别吗？”会有区别吗？他是不是该先做个研究？他摸索着接过递给他的刀叉，意识到这次谈话就是他的研究。

“放松点，我只是开个玩笑。我室友也喜欢男人，在我看来没什么区别，但我也可能错了。”

“以我对你的了解，你可能是大错特错了。”这条件反射般的反击让他被泼了几滴水，他笑了。

“好了，呆瓜，你给我的信息还不够多。你自己不知道你是不是在和别人约会——”

“那是个假设——”

“是关于那个Jen-sen吗？”

“不是！闭嘴！”

Jeff开始哼唱着Jensen的名字让Jared后悔开始这场问答，但是已经回不了头了。他没有理会他哥哥投来的心照不宣的笑容，偷偷溜出厨房，发现他们的父母在客厅里专注地看着电视节目，Meg已经不见了踪影。

“来吧，”Jeff关掉水龙头，擦干双手，“盘子们可以再等等，我们从后门出去吧。”

Jared走进寒夜的那一刻，他感觉好了一点点。他呼吸着新鲜的空气，和Jeff一起在台阶上坐下。他们背后的灯光把他们的影子拉向院子，被黑暗吞没。他绞动着双手，有些后悔一开始他开了这个口。

“那么...”Jeff用肩膀撞撞他的肩膀，“跟我说说Jensen。”

“没什么可说的。”

“然后——？”

“也没有‘然后’。”

“噢，肯定还有‘然后，’所以快说吧。”第二次肩膀撞向他，差点让他摔下台阶栽到草坪里。

“他是我课后辅导的对象。”Jared重新坐稳，并确保他们之间保持了足够的距离。Jeff打着手势让他继续说下去。“结果发现他根本不需要我的帮助，当我质问他时，他吻了我。”Jeff激动地用手肘推着他，他继续说下去，“但这不重要，因为他很帅也很受欢迎，所有人都喜欢他，我真的没什么机会，可是现在有一张照片，让大家都以为我们在约会——”

“既然他吻了你，那你一定是有机会的。你不喜欢他吗？”他对着他弟弟严肃地表情发出一阵爆笑，声音大到足以引起隔壁Anderson家狗的注意。“好吧，看来问题不是这个...你还没在学校里出柜？”

他的微笑黯然失色。“我没有到处宣扬，这没什么大不了的，学校里大多数人甚至不想知道我的名字，更别提关心我是不是同性恋了。而且，每个男人面对Jensen都会有点同性恋倾向，所以出不出柜也不是我的问题。”

“每个男人？等下我们进去以后你要给我看看这家伙的照片。那么，问题出在哪里？”

他深深吸了一口气，感觉他今天已经说了无数次了。“好吧，第一，他很完美，而我不是。第二，他非常受欢迎，而我非常不受欢迎。还有第三，我已经爱上他好几年了，突然间他喜欢上我？这没道理。”

“昂，年轻的高中生。”Jeff深情地叹了口气。

“闭嘴吧，你也只比我大三岁。”

“三年是很不一样的。大学完全是另一个世界。所以一个人在高中受欢迎并不意味着什么——”

“你也很受欢迎——”

“所以我现在在这里指导你，嘘，那种受欢迎程度是微不足道的，所以忘了它吧。”

Jared的眉毛简直要飞到发际线上。微不足道？也许Jeff在大学里做的不仅仅是参加聚会和追求女孩子。

“你已经在自相矛盾了。如果这个叫Jensen的孩子真这么完美，他怎么会喜欢你这个笨蛋？”

“Jeff，”Jared呻吟道，他才刚开始觉得他哥哥能说点正经话。

“好吧，好吧，抱歉，我控制不住。”Jeff停顿了一下，当Anderson先生探出头叫他们的狗进门时，兄弟俩交换了一个明亮的笑容。直到一切又恢复安静，Jeff才继续开口，“我还是没有从你那里得到一个合理的借口。如果你喜欢他，他也喜欢你，那就太棒了。顺其自然就好。至于专门的约会，你必须亲自去他和说。”

“我希望能有办法让你理解你刚才说的话有多么荒谬。”他用手慢慢地揉着脸，这不可能那么简单，Jared的大脑不允许这个。

“这根本不荒谬。你为什么这么纠结关于这个男孩喜欢你的想法？”我知道你不是个很自信的人，但总有一个时刻，你会放下所有的不安感，然后去追求...什么？你笑什么？”

Jared摇摇头，“Chad也说过类似的话。”

他的哥哥有一点反感，Jeff对Chad做的所有事都很厌烦，这在他们家就是一个笑料。他们两的这种感觉是相互的，但是没人有勇气指出是因为他们两太过相似。“我猜这个小混蛋为了说出这点简单的道理用光了他最后的两个脑细胞。”

Jared忍不住开怀大笑，但为此他可怜的二头肌付出了一点代价。当他发出嘶嘶声并按摩着他的手臂时，Jeff用一根手指指着他说，“你得知道。如果我和Chad意见一致，那肯定是对的。所以你别无选择，你得听我的。”Jeff又伸出手，Jared畏缩了一下，但那只手只是在他的肩膀上捏了一下，“大哥的建议时间：别再像个娘娘腔，邀请完美先生出去约会。最坏的情况也就是被拒绝，但即使那样也不是世界末日。把握机会。”

在严厉的凝视下，Jared点点头咕哝着，“好吧，谢谢。”

放在他肩膀上的那只手收回了。Jared以为他哥哥走到门边准备进去时，耳垂被狠狠地掐了一下。他一边叫喊一边拍开脑边的手，Jeff高兴地喊道，“这是你刚刚退缩的代价！”

“混球！”Jared倒抽一口冷气，现在他绝不可能帮他哥哥整理完厨房了。这个小小的谈话给他的身体造成了大大的伤害。但是该死的，除开Jeff那些没意义的举动，他哥哥是对的。

  
***  
***

  
自从昨晚和Jeff聊完以后，Jared至少在心里排演了几千遍。Chad一见到他就开始对他输出的各种抱怨都被他当成了耳边风。甚至Jared的老师们也在不知情的情况下受到了同样的待遇。昨天那场心痛的英语表演已经成为一段遥远、几乎要被遗忘的记忆。

Jared的脑子里只有一个目标。

体育课是他的第一次机会。每次Jared在课间瞥见这位金发美人，他都一步也迈不动。他的脑子里总是重复着不行不行不行，他还没有完全准备好，但这次...虽然他仍然没有准备好，但他打算要出动了，虽然穿着他皱巴巴的运动服——但他不想在纠结了。

由于德克萨斯州的春天依然强劲，Beaver教练再次决定在田径场上课。但即使他有这么高的身高，Jared依然没有找到Jensen，他心烦意乱地跟着Chad朝铅球区走去。Chad瘦弱的胳膊在金属球的压力下微微颤抖，“也许他生病了。”

Jared没有回应，目光在人群中扫来扫去。

“Murray！在你伤到你自己之前把它放下！”

球被砰的一声扔到草地上，同时身后传来一声“嘿，Jared。”他感觉他的胃和铅球一起落到了地上。

他转过身，看到了Jensen，男孩看上去休息得很好，精神焕发，不像Jared那样会在半夜醒来辗转反侧。

“嗨，”他的声音有些沙哑，大脑一片空白，气温是不是突然上升了二十度？

“你昨天收到我的短信了吗？”Jensen忧心的撇了撇嘴，Jared只得低着头用他能想到最简单的借口搪塞过去，而不是说出我太胆小了不敢回复你这个事实。

“啊，是的，抱歉，我收到了。我哥哥昨天回来镇上了，他从大学回家里来，所以...我忘了。”

这是他能想到最简单的借口，而不是最有力的借口。

Chad大声呻吟着走到他身边。“嗷，妈的，该死的Jeff回来了？真是晴天霹雳，你应该逃到我家来。”

Jared僵硬地转向Chad，努力挤出一个微笑。“嗯，Chad？你介不介意...？”

Chad眯起眼睛看了几秒才搞清楚情况，“哦！我要去...练习...跳高了。”

Jared没等Chad离开就转向Jensen想给他道歉，但Jensen摆了摆手，“没关系，我也有个在上大学的哥哥，他总是想什么时候回来就什么时候回来，然后把家里搞得一团糟，所以我理解你。”

“没错。”Jared喃喃地说，然后他们之间陷入了一种令人不安的沉默。他知道该轮到自己说些什么了，但每次他一张嘴，他的舌头就像和上颚粘在了一起。

还好Jensen没有这个毛病。

“我只是想跟你说，关于那张照片，我很抱歉。这所学校的人们对我的感情生活有不健康的迷恋。”Jared惊掉了下巴。“——而你在我印象中是个相当注重隐私的人——”这是说神经质的内向者的一种很好的说法。“所以如果我让你难堪了，我真的很抱歉。”

“让——让我难堪？”

“而且我的朋友们听说我昨天的事以后都扬言要踢我屁股，所以我想问一下——”

“约会！”Jared大叫一声，他今天的主要目标像一把大锤砸向他的脑袋。在Jensen震惊的表情下，热气冲上了他的脖子，淹没了他的脸颊。他清了清嗓子，小心翼翼地问道，“你愿意出去约会吗？和我一起？”

Jared让自己振作起来，心都提到了嗓子眼。Jensen眨眨眼，好像没明白他刚才听到了些什么。当Jared看到那个男孩脸上浮现出一丝不确定的微笑时，他忘记了怎么呼吸。

“...你想和我约会吗？”

他红着脸点头表示肯定，没有注意到他们已经有了听众。Jensen咬着下唇，晶莹的绿眼睛透过金色的睫毛打量着他。当Jensen说出“我想我很乐意”的时候，Jared以为自己听错了。屏住呼吸让他的肺灼烧起来，“真的吗？”他声音沙哑地说。

Jensen微笑着点点头。

在兴高采烈和难以置信的情绪中，Jared意识到他除了约Jensen出去和他认为不可能成功以外，他没有考虑别的事。此时此刻，他需要躺下好好缓缓。

“星期六怎么样？”Jensen建议道。

这是真的。Jensen Ackles想和他约会。和他！

他的脸颊因为笑得太用力有些发痛，他正要张嘴同意时，另一个声音打断了他。

“Jensen，你忘了星期六还有场比赛吗？那些曲棍球男孩可不会自己给自己喝彩。”一只胳膊环绕上Jensen的肩膀，让他的笑容凝固了。

“嘿，Katie，”他没好气地说。

“为什么要让这个可怜的孩子等着呢？你为什么不请他和我们一起吃午餐呢？”Katie Cassidy看向他们之间，得意地笑了笑，在她身后几步远的地方，DJ Qualls正焦急地等待着。

Jared的目光在这两个啦啦队员之间来回转动，Jensen只盯着他看。然后Jensen笑了笑，说，“当然可以，只要Jared想去。”

“噢，他当然想。”Katie对他露出灿烂的笑容。

“呃，”他皱起眉头，“可以吗？”他希望这是正确的回答。Jensen和Katie脸上的表情截然不同，但他不懂为什么。

“太好了！”Katie松开Jensen，“待会见。”说完就跑开了，她抓着DJ的手，把他拖在身后。

“该死的婊子，”Jensen回头确认她已经走远以后低声骂道。在Jared吃惊的表情下，他耸耸肩膀，翻了个白眼，“别问了。”

“好...”在Katie刚才打断他们并进行一番交谈后，他的兴奋已经逐渐减弱，并开始产生怀疑。“嘿，如果你不想让我和你一起吃午餐，我能理解——”

“不，不是那样的。我只是不想我的朋友们来烦你。”

他的胃紧缩着。“你已经见过Chad了，她们不可能更糟。”

“没错。”Jensen承认他有点心不在焉。

一声熟悉的哨声响起来。“Ackles！还有呃——Ackles旁边那个，动起来！”

“好吧，我得回去跑步了。”Jensen指了指身后的赛道。

“嗯——”Jared伸出手阻止对方离开，他摇摇晃晃地跨过Chad留在地上的铅球。“那星期六？”

“我们待会儿再想办法。午餐时见！”

Jared像个白痴一样挥手告别，他的眼神无助地下降到那个包裹在紧身裤里的挺翘屁股上，Jensen沿着跑道慢跑起来。

他要和那个人约会了。

发呆间，他没有注意到Chad是何时回到了他身边。Chad把头靠近Jared，想看看是什么让他的朋友如此着迷。Jared吓得差点跳起来，“兄弟！”

Chad转向他，无意识地眨了眨眼，“中午吃什么？”

  
***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和啦啦队员的午餐以及两人的初次约会……

***

“这简直太棒了！兄弟，我好兴奋！”Chad绕着他蹦蹦跳跳。

Jared坐在更衣室的长凳上摆弄他的鞋带，是个人都能看出来他是在拖延时间。“Chad。如果不是我了解你的话，我会说你兴奋过度了。”

Chad摇摇晃晃地跨坐在板凳上。“当然了！你知道这是多大的事吗？和校园精英们一起吃午餐，就像中了彩票头奖。”

“嗯，会吗？”这不像是彩票中头奖更像是要他的命啊。

“Jare...如果我们时间足够的话我会向你好好解释的，但我们得动身了，我们已经迟到了。”Chad把他的手从早已系好的鞋带上扯开，然后跳了起来。

Jared的手机响了一声，是Jeff发来的短信。

-记住，别做胆小鬼！

他的哥哥一定是呆在家里太无聊了，想来骚扰一下他，不过Jared把这当作别再拖延的信号。

“好吧，Chad。”他叹了一口气，努力压抑内心的恐惧，“我们走吧。”

到自助餐厅的路程感觉比平时短了很多。他拖着脚步和Chad一起走在午餐队伍中，但他没有给自己买任何吃的，而Chad正往托盘里装上足够三个人吃的食物。Jared的肚子咕咕直叫，看着Chad付了钱，然后挣扎着端起了所有的东西。他自动走向他们平时坐的那张桌子，但Chad以惊人的平衡技巧抓住了Jared的胳膊把他带向了相反的方向，并且没有弄倒他堆积如山的食物。当他们离Chad的目标只有一步之遥时，Jensen从座位上跳起来，面带微笑迎接了他们。

“Jared，嘿，我正在想你在哪儿呢。”他的眼睛不确定的看向Chad。

越过Jensen的肩膀,Jared和桌边的其他人有了短暂的眼神交流。“抱歉，”他用微弱的声音说道，“我在，呃，储物柜那儿耽误了点时间。”

“没关系，”Jensen抓住他的胳膊带着他向前走，“准备好见我的混蛋朋友了吗？”

“粗鲁！”Sophia Bush咧嘴大笑着。

Jared前进的动力被Chad对他肋骨的猛戳打断了。“对！嗯，Chad也一起，可以吗？”

Jensen停顿了一下，脸上露出懊悔的表情，他直截了当的对Chad说，“对不起，我没有意识到你在跟着。我们真的只有一个位置留给了Jared。也许改天？”

“如果Chad不能——”Jared看向他的朋友，但Chad已经摇着头在往后退了。他脸上的神情难以破解，双颊发红，“不，没关系...反正我下节课还有一篇论文要交。你去吧，Jare。”他轻推着Jared往前走，“去吧。”

看着Chad走向餐厅的另一头，Jared心里感到茫然，他情不自禁地觉得那才是他应该去的地方。

Jensen拉着他坐下。“各位，这是Jared，友善一点。Jared，这是——”他飞快地说出了一长串名字——多亏平时Chad对他灌输的各种流言蜚语，其中大部分名字他都已经知道了。他点点头，沉默地挥了挥手。他真的需要让自己别再做这个动作了。

“原来你就是我们一直听说的Jared。”Danneel Harris坐在这张桌子离他最远的位置上。Jared本能地躲避她阴沉，打量的目光。

“...你们听说过我吗？”这个想法显然与他的现实情况不符。他看向Jensen想寻求帮助，但Katie正倾身过来好像在跟他说什么悄悄话。

“我们当然有，Jenny总是不停地谈论你。”Katie的蓝眼睛瞟向Jensen，Jared在田径场上感受过的紧张感又回来了。

Jensen笑了笑，用愉快的语气回击到，“你为什么不试着做我做不到的事呢？Katie，闭嘴吧。”

Jared的皮肤因为他们之间明显的敌意感到刺痛，但桌上的其他人只是在笑。坐在他对面的Sophia说，“别担心，他们总是这样。”她挺直身子，摆出完美的姿势。请注意，和Jared忸怩的姿态相比，她们每个人有一个惊人的姿势，而且Jared注意到这张桌上的每个人打扮得都非常亮眼。

他扭动着头，让更多的头发遮住脸。他像是鸡立鹤群，根本不属于这里。

Sophia把她闪亮的黄褐色头发拨到肩膀后面，Jared为Chad心痛了一下。“Jared，我们很少真的认识到Jenny的...追求者。说说你自己吧？”

追求者？他的心沉下去了。还有别的吗？

一直手擦过他的肩膀，把他的注意力引到他身边的女孩身上。他知道她非常喜欢玩手机，但是不记得她的名字了，大概是Jennifer之类的。

“你的insta叫什么？你应该关注我。”

他只有一个空账户，主要用来关注他身边的那个男孩，他不知道该怎么说才能听起来不像个跟踪狂。

“呃，我没有账号？”

女孩从手机屏幕里抬头分了他一个不是很在意的眼神。“好吧...你的Twitter名是什么？”

他摇了摇头。

“Snapchat？”

再次摇头。

“WhatsAPP?Tik Tok？Tumblr？我的天，Facebook？”

面对她受挫的尖叫声，他只能耸耸肩表示歉意。她责备地瞪了Jensen一眼，“就连Katie的木偶男孩也有自己的YouTubu频道——嗷！”她的身体抽搐了一下。

Sophia灿烂地朝他笑了笑。“Genevieve的意思是，你没有任何社交媒体让人有点惊讶。”

Jared快要变僵硬时Jensen的一只胳膊搭上了他的肩膀，他突然决定他可以幸福地死掉了。多么温暖和愉悦的重量啊。

“Jared不需要那些垃圾。他可爱又聪明，不需要通过点赞和关注来得到认可。”

“说得好，Jensen。”面对众多争论，Danneel冷静地说道，她脸上露出赞同和喜悦的神情。而Katie不明缘由地像是生吞了一整个柠檬。

自他坐下来之后，这不是第一次他觉得自己搞不清状况了。

Jensen把头靠向他，用只有他能听见的声音和他说话。Jensen呼出的热气扑在他的颈侧，让他起了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩，“对不起，我就是担心这种情况。你还好吗？”

Jared把两条腿紧紧地闭在一起，点了点头。

“嘿，你的午饭呢？你不饿吗？”

他的胃咕噜咕噜直叫，目光扫过桌子，从桌上的各类健康食品看到Jensen面前的干果和燕麦片上。而他穿着松松垮垮的衣服，没有帅气的外表，也没有配字的自拍，这些都让他觉得很不自在。还好他有足够的自知之明，没有带错误的食物过来。

“早餐吃了很多。”他喃喃自语。

“Awww，他们真可爱。”周围有人在咯咯笑着，Jared看了看她们在讨论谁，然后发现她们指的是他和Jensen。他的脸红了。

“好了，够了啊。”Jensen嘟囔着。

“所以，你们俩在交往吗？”

Katie的窃笑声像一把钝刀，“是啊，就在昨天Jenny可爱的偷拍照以后，全世界都在翘首以待呢。”

Jared吸了一口气，他不敢动，也不敢去看Jensen，怕肩上的那只手滑落，或者更糟的是他被当众否认。但令他震惊的是，那只搂着他的手把他拉得更近了。

“还不是正式的，不过Jared约我出去了——希望不止这一次——是为了我们在开始一段关系之前能像成年人一样互相了解。你喜欢我，我喜欢你，所以我们就算在一起了，这看起来太...幼稚了，你同意这个观点吗，Katie？顺便问一下，你的新男友还好吗？”

Katie冷哼了一声。

Jared的心为Jensen“还不正式”的言论和他的尖牙利嘴翻起了跟斗，Jared迫不及待地想要吻他并向他求婚。

“你知道吗，Ackles——”金发女孩呸了一声，但Danneel平静的声音打断了她。

“别谈那些男孩子了。我们给Jared留下坏印象了。”尽管她是在笑，但眼里闪烁着鲨鱼般的光芒证明事实并非如此。Jared敬畏地看着她对每个人的影响力，就连两秒前看起来好像要扭断Jensen脖子的Katie也老老实实地坐回自己的座位上。

接下来的午餐转向了十分正常的话题，比如课程还有周六的比赛。渐渐地Jensen也放松下来，继续吃饭，甚至还开了几个玩笑，显然Jared不是这里唯一喜欢他的人。

Jared一直没能真正放松自己，但是他觉得足够接近了，还和大家一起笑了几次。Jensen搭在他肩上的胳膊最终还是滑走了,Jared那么高，他的手放在那儿肯定很不舒服。

那些受欢迎的女孩知道了他的名字，他旁边还坐着Jensen Ackles。午餐的整个时间就像一场梦，他害怕自己会习惯这个。

***  
***

“很高兴认识你，Jared。”Genevieve的话引发了一些甜声的共鸣。在他们身后，一些运动员带着困惑的目光看向他们。

“你明天还会和我们坐在一起的，对吗？”Sophia一直等到他点点头，含糊地表示了同意。

铃声响起，学生们慢慢走出自助餐厅。他寻找着Chad——没有注意那些好奇的目光——但他的朋友似乎已经离开了。Jared本以为他的朋友会迫不及待地问他进展如何，但可能论文真的很赶。不管怎样，Jared放学后会去找他的。

Jared转过身，发现Jensen正在和Danneel低声交谈，男孩听着红发女孩笑着说话的同时点点头，脸上露出一点酸涩的表情。绿色的眼睛落到他身上，然后没有再移开。

女孩对Jared甜甜地笑着，手指朝他做了个手势，Jared慢慢回应了她这个手势。当Jensen转身面对Jared时，他的眼睛睁大，玫瑰色的双唇松了一口气，他们俩都咧嘴笑了。

“这么说你活下来了。”

“勉强吧。”他笑得有点歇斯底里。

Jensen甩甩手腕，“这不算什么。等到赛后派对，大家都会在，那才叫凶残。”

“你...”两人并排走着，Jared把他的书包抬高到肩膀上，只是为了让他的手有事可做。在整个午餐的过程中，他可能说了几次话，也在几个不恰当的事情上笑过。他唯一的成就就是让他身边的这个英俊的男孩感到尴尬。“你想让我像刚才那样待在你身边吗？”

“嗯？当然了，为什么不呢？”Jensen挑了挑眉，好像Jared说了些荒唐的话。

“...好。”借着脸上耷拉的长发，他隐藏了在低头看地板时兴高采烈地露出来的酒窝。

“我要往这边走了。”两人在一群学生中停了下来。Jared因为昨天的事记住了Jensen的下一节课在他对面那栋楼里上。“训练结束以后我会给你发短信的。”

“我会把手机放在身边。以防万一，我还会把音量调到最大。这次我会回你短信的，我保证。”他绝望地闭上了眼睛。他妈的他在说些什么？

“好...回见，Jared。”

“回见。”另一个男孩走进人群中，他还站在原地懊悔不已。就好像他的身体感觉到距离Jensen吻他已经过了24小时了，于是让他自己经历了一次复位，回到了尴尬和怪异的状态。

他刚刚作为他心仪对象的“一日男友”和啦啦队的队员们共进午餐，他需要振作起来。

***  
***

至少Chad在放学后还是像往常一样站在他的储物柜前。Jared的假设是对的，他被彻底拷问了关于在“辣妹皇室”的时间。

“伙计，你一直在说Jensen的事。现在听清我说的话，Sophia怎么样？她是单身吗？有恋爱的打算吗？”

“这个我完全不知道，但她人挺好的，而且Jensen——”

Chad把脸埋进手掌里，“别-再-说-Jensen-了”

Jared沮丧地咬着嘴唇。他不觉得对于Jensen的谈论有太多。“...我希望你能和我们坐在一起。”

这个想法点亮了Chad的眼睛，“嘿，也许我明天可以。你说她们又邀请了你对吧？你可以直接问她们，然后不用多久Sophia就会爱上我，或者至少会是其中一个啦啦队小妞。所以你会问的对吗？”

“呃...”他内心深处有一些东西，他不想去深想，所以回避了这个念头。那些受欢迎的人，想了解的只有他。Jared和Chad所有的事都在一起做，尽管这很自私，哪怕这只有很短的时间，他也想这一切都属于他自己。

“Chad，我不认为我该这样。我去那里只是因为Jensen，所以我不能问她们能不能给我的朋友腾一个位置，你明白吗？而且那儿真的已经坐满了——”

“没关系，没事。”

Jared试图消除心中的罪恶感,他小声问道，“去我家玩堡垒之夜*？”

他的朋友盯了他很长时间，他确信Chad是在生他的气，直到Chad冷笑着说，“我才不去，Jeff在你家。去我那儿玩吧，我爸买了些啤酒，少两瓶他也不会发现的。”

哦，感谢上帝。他的烦恼消失了。他当然可以去喝点啤酒。

***

本节译注：  
注1.堡垒之夜：Fortnite，一款第三人称射击游戏。玩家要在训练中优胜成为勇者，带领大家保护家园。

***

坐在Chad的地下室里，一边说着废话一边试图炸死对方，这正是他需要的，尽管Chad会在他每次放下手柄去回复Jensen时骂他。

有人想听到他的消息，这是一种全新、无与伦比的美妙体验。实际上，Jensen Ackles给他发来的那些无关紧要的小事，都会让他内心狂跳不已。他没有理会Chad的抱怨，每当手机提示音响起时，他心中的喜悦就会激增。如果Chad再多喝几杯啤酒，他爸爸肯定就会发现了，但此时Jared的手指正忙着在键盘上飞来飞去，无暇顾及这个。

等到他回家的时候，Jeff和几个当地的朋友出去玩了，所以Jared没有机会告诉他这个无与伦比、令人惊讶、难以置信、非同寻常的好消息。虽然他和Jensen约会的时间还在待定，但他应该不用等很久。

***  
***

在上过一系列标枪和跳远的课以后，Beaver教练似乎对跑步更满意，他赞扬着长跑的优点，然后让他们在操场跑圈。“现在我希望你们每个人都能专注在自己的跑步上。不要慢吞吞地散步，也不要聚在一起讲小话。如果我看到任何这样的情况，我就要把人拎出来。现在动起来吧！”

不用说，这是段难熬的时光。不过可能谁都没有Chad那么痛苦。昨晚的大量饮酒让他面色苍白，两条腿上像是绑了二十公斤的沙袋，他以龟速在跑道上慢慢移动，因此成为了Beaver的眼中钉。Jared好几次想去搂住他可怜的朋友，但在Beaver的监视下他只能同情地退开。他自己的体力也快到极限了，这时有个人跑到了他身边。

“嘿，”如果是看着Jensen，没人会知道他们已经在太阳下跑了很久了，除了脸上泛起的红晕，Jensen一滴汗都没有流，并一直以平稳的速度慢跑着，不像Jared，在那一刻Jared意识到他现在的模样肯定是一团糟。

“嘿，”他喘着粗气回答，然后立刻后悔了，因为他肺里的每一口空气都是限量供应的。

Jensen抬起头看向他，看起来被逗乐了但又有些担忧，“你还好吗？”

这次Jared吸取了教训，无声地竖起颤抖的大拇指。天呐，他太逊了，他努力地呼吸着，并让自己坚持着继续向前，这好丢脸。

“你确定吗？你看起来就像马上要晕倒了。”

他皱着眉头猛烈地摇头。拖着的双脚绊在了跑道上，不过他很快就恢复了平衡。

“好吧，既然你坚持的话。”Jensen撇了撇嘴，看向前方，“你今天过得怎么样？”

Jared深深吸了一口气，“好，很好，你呢？”

Jensen耸耸肩，“嗯，还是老样子，不过我考虑了一些事。”

Jared不知道他的心脏骤停是因为运动还是对Jensen的话感到不安，根据他的经验，“考虑”从来都不是什么好事。

“我们今晚出去怎么样？”

这次Jared真的差点绊倒，为了不摔到地上，他张开双臂往前失去平衡地扑了很长一段路，直到Jensen抓住他的胳膊想帮他站直身子。

“哇，你没事吧？”那个男孩弯下腰去看他，但Jared无法回答。他完全没劲了，弯着腰，缺氧使他头晕目眩。他为什么要试图跟上Jensen的步伐。

“嘿，窝囊废，只会走路吗？”Amell路过时对他嗤之以鼻，然后迅速转身一边倒着慢跑一边向Jensen眨眨眼，“嗨呀，Jenny？”

Jensen给了那个运动员一个灿烂的微笑，然后从牙缝里挤出一句话，“天呐，我真他妈讨厌这个绰号。”

尽管Jared想干呕，但他还是抬起头看向了Jensen。

“怎么？我可能是很漂亮，但我不是个女孩。”

“不，”Jared吸入了足够的空气，他感觉自己正在恢复正常，“不，你当然不是...一个女孩，我的意思是！你非常漂亮。”可惜他的正常并不意味着一切都正常。

“你确定你没事了吗？”

Jared还没来得及坚持说自己很好，舒适地坐在露天看台上的Beaver就大喊着，“那边的！Ackles！少牵手多跑步！”

Jensen看向自己仍然握着Jared手臂的手，眨了眨眼，松开手，向后退开一小步。当Jared重新跟上Jensen轻松的步伐时，他的胸腔收紧，腿像陷在泥浆中艰难地前进，Jensen不停地回头看他。

“如果今晚不行，我们可以把计划改到另一个晚上。”

“不！”他深呼吸，奋力追上另一个男孩。他不能让这次约会从指缝中溜走，Jensen随时都可能改变主意，Jared仍在感谢这位帅哥可能是因为脑损伤了才让这一切成为可能。“今晚非常完美。我——我本来打算要这么提议的，但你抢先了一步。”

Jensen似乎没有完全相信，但他也没有进一步质疑。“好吧...我放学还得训练，所以你觉得七点怎么样？”

“七点听起来很完美。”

“好，那我去接你——”

“不，不，我会去接你。是我先约你的，不是吗？”他只需要找父母借一辆车，这样Jensen就不用和家里的任何人打交道了，尤其是Jeff。

“太好了，待会儿午餐时我给你我的地址。”

“完美！”

他是不是说太多次完美了？哦妈的，这是恐慌。他很恐慌。

“呃Jensen？我想了一下，你能直接发短信告诉我吗？我忘了我下节课还有事没完成，所以我要错过午餐了。”

他妈的Chad在哪里？

***  
***

事实证明，Chad一点用也没有。

被拖进一间空荡荡的教室进行紧急的头脑风暴，这显然不能收获一个快乐且乐于助人的Chad，因为他只想去吃东西。他用手托着脑袋，看上去对他最好朋友的困境完全无动于衷。Chad只能疲倦地建议他们去电影院。

几个小时后，Jared被埋进了他的衣柜里，他重复着随便抓起一件衬衫，拿到镜子前比划，然后满脸厌恶地把它们扔到一边。他拥有的宽松印花T恤简直数量惊人。

“这里发生了什么？”他闻声回过头，Jeff蹑手蹑脚地走进像灾区一样的Jared的卧室，他走到床边，推开一堆东西并坐下。“你在干什么？”

在这一点上Jared已经没有自尊了。他萎靡不振，抓着衬衫的手无力地垂在身体两侧。“帮帮我吧，求你了。”

Jeff的目光从散落的衣服转移到Jared身上的汗水，最后落到他弟弟脸上毫不掩饰地恐惧上。他挑起眉头，露出欠揍的笑容。“他答应你了。”

他点点头表示肯定，不假思索地说，“我七点就该去接他了，但我没有衣服穿。”

“放松点，”Jeff回应道，“你又不是非得穿上你最隆重的衣服。这取决于你们要去哪儿，以及你们打算做什么。计划是什么？”

Jared脸色苍白，“...计划？”

Jeff的兴致逐渐消失，“不，不不不，告诉我你有个计划。”在他的沉默中，Jeff拍了拍他的脸，“你都不知道要把那男孩带去哪里，还担心衣服？”

“...好吧，你总是有道理。”他咕哝着，把手里的衬衫卷成一团扔在身后。

“那么，你要去接他，然后呢？盯着他看？”

Jared举起双臂，他的紧张倍增简直快要爆炸了。“我不知道！我不知道我在做什么！我从来没有约会过。这一切突然发生在我身上。我他妈要搞砸了。我应该取消。我要去打电话——不，发短信告诉他我去不了了。”

“噢噢噢，冷静。”Jeff从床上跳起来，走到Jared身边，他现在就像个被吓坏了的小动物。“你不用取消，你也不会搞砸。我们能解决这个问题的。大哥在这里就是来拯救你的。现在，首先想想，你有什么想法吗？”

Jared的目光漫无目的地在房间里转来转去，“嗯，Chad建议我们去看电影？”

“别，坏主意，还有别的吗？”

“啊，为什么？大家约会都是去看电影的。”

“是啊，是那些已经约过会的人。在一个黑暗的房间里坐两个小时不能说话，不是一个增进彼此了解的好方法。你需要能够说话，就像这样。”Jeff打了个响指，假想着头顶出现了几个大字，“K.I.S.S”

Jared的鼻子困惑地皱起，“接吻（Kiss）？虽然这很棒，但我不认为Jensen想要第一次约会就亲热。”

“老弟，不是，不过我喜欢你的想法。当个绅士。我的意思的‘一切从简，傻瓜’（Keep it simple，stupid）。”

“那我该怎么做呢？”

“从最基本的开始。你七点钟去接他，对吗？”

“没错。”

“那正好可以是浪漫晚餐，搞定。”

是啊，这听起来简单极了。他脸上的怀疑一定相当明显，因为Jeff叹了口气，让他坐到了床上。

“你看过那么多电影，当你听到浪漫晚餐时，你会想到...？”

Jared的脸红了，他咬着嘴唇摇头不肯说。

“给点力，说出来，Jare。”

他低着头咕哝着给出了回答。

“你说什么？”

他瞪着他的哥哥，咬牙切齿地叹了口气，“小姐与流浪汉*，行吗？你满意了吗？”

Jeff一时间有些惊呆了，他的嘴像金鱼一样张得圆圆的。“好吧...我会把这些信息存档，留到以后再来折磨你。我得承认，这是个不错的开始，尽管我觉得你的梦中情人可能不会那么热衷于在潮湿的小巷子里吃东西。”

“这不是——这只是我的想法，好吗？”

Jeff咯咯地大笑起来，“你就是那个流浪汉，对吧？你的确有副土狗的样子。”

“闭嘴。”

“我可以想象到你用你尖尖的鼻子在盘子上滚动一个肉丸子——”

“你不是说了不再取笑我了吗？”

“你是对的，我很抱歉。”

Jared突然想起至关重要的一点，他把脸埋进双手里。“晚餐不可能了，今天是周五，到处都会挤满了人。我只能在Whataburger*找到位置。”

“Whataburger味道很好，也许你可以——”

“我做不到，”他叹了口气，“我需要这件事完美无缺。”

他想象着Jensen被一个充满奇幻美食、音乐还有烛光的夜晚弄得眼花缭乱，然后Jensen会疯狂的爱上他。

“看，这就是你的问题：你总是给自己施加太多的压力。我们会想出办法来的，你先深呼吸。”

他使劲吸了一口气，然后把空气从紧闭的双唇间吐出来。

“感觉好点了吗？”

他摇了摇头，没有。

Jeff大笑着拍了拍他的背，“好吧，我们继续。”

***

本节译注：  
注1.小姐与流浪汉：两只狗狗吃烛光晚餐，吃到同一根面条然后亲亲的那部动画片。  
注2.Whataburger：美国一家连锁快餐店，总部在德克萨斯州圣安东尼奥，他们家的汉堡肉厚味道好而且还便宜。

***

几个小时后，Jared迈着紧张地步伐走向Jensen家的房子。这块儿的两层大别墅几乎都一模一样，院子里的植物枝繁叶茂修剪整齐，他爸爸如果看见了一定会兴奋不已，但这让他的神经紧张了十倍。他把一只颤抖的手伸向自己的头发，然后又快速收回。在Jeff的帮助下，他努力把它们往后梳并露出了脸。感觉微风吹在他额头上有点不太舒服，但Jeff简直说这样看起来很好，所以他也只能相信他。Jeff从他自己衣柜里翻出来的这件黑色polo衫有点大，但比他的那些各种各样的印花T恤要好。他在大门口的垫子上站定，盯着那扇令人生畏的蓝色大门。他紧紧攥住了握着那束朴素的鲜花的手，深深地吸了一口气，然后按下了门铃。如果现在他的血压还没飙升到足够的高的高度，那当门把手转动，门终于被打开时，他的动脉就要大量破裂了。

“谁？”站在门口的这位年长的男人一定是Jensen的父亲，他的眼睛和Jensen的很像，但布满了岁月的痕迹，男人上下打量着他，“有什么事吗？”

尽管Jared已经长得很高了，但在Ackles先生凶狠的目光下，他快要缩成一团，“嗨，呃，Je-Jensen在家吗？”

对方粗壮的手臂交叉在胸前，“你是哪位？”

“Jared，嗯，Jared Pada-Padalecki。我们要去，呃...”

Jeff的指导中从未提到过和任何一个家长见面的可能性，他只是强调要表现得像个绅士，而且要体贴。Jensen没有提到他要约会吗？虽然Jared的父母误以为他是要和Chad出去，但他的妈妈给他拍了些照片来纪念他的第一次约会。

“要和我的儿子去干嘛？”

他的嘴巴挣扎着想要发出声音，幸运的是他得救了。

“爸爸，别烦他了。”Jensen出现在他父亲身边，如果刚才Jared是无言以对，那他现在就是完全失声了。男孩的袖子卷到小臂，戴的祖母绿袖扣和他的眼睛很是相配，暗金色的头发梳出了柔软的波纹。“嘿，Jared。”

他觉得自己还说不出话，直接将花束推向另一个男孩。这是Jared的主意，Jeff立即通过了，并且称赞这是个好举动。花店的那位女士帮了他很大的忙，从他茫然的样子中她判断出他对花毫无头绪。

“给我的？”Jensen把它们拿到鼻子下，掩饰着他惊喜的心情。他耳朵上的红晕和盛开的粉色花朵很相衬。

Jared忧心忡忡地看了看Jensen的父亲，他紧张地说，“那些是牡丹。我想它们有很多寓意——好的那种——不过如果你不喜欢的话你可以把它们给你妈妈——”

Jensen把花束举在胸前，“我很喜欢，谢谢你。我去把它们放到花瓶里，马上回来。”他从门口消失，留下Jared一个人在Ackles先生面无表情的监视下。

“那么，Jared，今晚的议程是什么？”

他吞咽了一口唾沫，“晚-晚餐，先生。”

“只是晚餐？”

“我，呃，是的。Jensen想做什么就做什么。”

“好答案。不会有酒精和毒品，对吗？”

“不！不，先生，当然不会。”

“天呐，爸爸，你够了吧？”Jensen走过来，看上去有点恼怒。

Ackles继续盯着Jared额头上的汗水，抿了抿嘴，“这个看起来不错。”

Jensen吃惊地退后了几步，对Jared眨了眨眼，好像才看到他似的。“...你准备好出发了吗？”

Jared松了一口气，点了点头。约会还没开始，他就需要找地方躺下来了。

Ackles先生依然僵硬得像一尊雕像，他低声念着自己的名字，伸出了手。Jared在心里诅咒自己没有先采取主动，他爸爸会为此感到羞愧的。为了弥补这一点，Jared紧紧握住了男人的手，并直视对方的眼睛，不管这个人有多可怕。

“他的宵禁时间是十一点。”

“爸！”

“好的，先生。”

“祝你们俩玩得开心。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

Jensen翻了个白眼，溜过他父亲身边，拉着Jared的手臂。“我们走吧。爸爸拜拜。”

“见到你真好，”Jared设法不要跌跌撞撞地跟在男孩身后，他能感觉到Ackles先生的目光还放在他身上。他快速绕到Jensen前面为他打开车门，Jensen被这个举动吓了一跳。Jared克制住出于恐惧心理所以想回头看看自己是否符合了Ackles先生的标准的冲动，他急忙跑到驾驶座那侧，上车并扣好了安全带。

“我为我父亲的行为感到抱歉。我知道他表现得稍微有点激烈。”

Jared忍不住笑起来，驾驶着他爸爸的讴歌*驶出了小区，“有点？不可能，我觉得他超级冷酷。”

“而你真的不会说谎。”

他偷看了一眼沐浴在夕阳金色的光芒中的Jensen的笑脸。他再次感到震惊，因为他正和他的梦中情人坐在同一辆车里。刚才Jensen第一次出现在门口时卡在他喉咙里的话都涌了出来。

“顺便说一句，你看起来棒极了。不是说你平时看起来不好看，你很好看，但今晚看起来特别漂亮。”他强迫自己停止说话。他紧紧抓着方向盘，把注意力集中在路上。

“你看起来也很好。我喜欢你今天的头发，我能看到你的脸。”

“抱歉，”他下意识地说。

“别这么说。”他听到了不赞成的声音，冒险瞥了一眼，看到了一个蹙额的表情，“这是一张很不错的脸。人们能够看到你是好事。”

Jared不知道该怎么回应，所以他什么也没说。Jensen严肃的语气让他觉得这不仅仅是一个肤浅的安慰，就像他真的希望Jared把他的话听进去了。这次约会从一开始就和他想的不一样。

“那么，我们要去做什么？”

Jared非常感激话题改变了。“我希望你饿了。”

“快饿死了。今天的训练让我快累瘫。我们去哪儿？”

他咬着嘴唇，对他和Jeff想出的主意仍然不太自信，“你待会儿就知道了。”

Jared把车停在一个公园里，Jensen并没有掩饰自己的困惑，尤其是当Jared把手伸到后座拿出一个大篮子时。青少年足球赛还没结束，所以他们不得不在一群精力旺盛的孩子和疲惫不堪的父母中间努力穿行，才能走到通往花园的小路上。他们的周围春意盎然，空气中充满了甜蜜的芬芳。德克萨斯州的矢车菊，报春花，还有火焰草围绕着他们，呈现出德州旗的颜色。Jared无法去欣赏，Jensen困惑不解的目光让他的神经越来越紧张。

“哦，嗯，你介意在这里等一会儿吗？”Jared在另一个男孩小心地点头之后向前冲去。他消失在小路的拐弯处，那里是野花丛中间的一小片草地。他衬衫的黑色布料掩盖了他忙着布置一切时留下的汗渍。完成一切后，他又仔细检查了三遍，小心翼翼地把毯子的边角弄得又平整又直。他在自己带着焦虑的笑声中意识到这是两种完全相反的情绪。

Jensen就站在他离开的地方，皱着眉，在Jared的催促下向前走去。“我还以为我们是要去吃饭——”他走到目的地时猛地停下来，Jared就站在他身边。

这个野餐用的是家里现有的盘子和餐具，他的手机扬声器播放着轻柔的摇滚乐。虽然这不是小姐与流浪汉，但Jared对他和Jeff努力完成的成就相当自豪。但当Jensen只是静静地站在那里，眼睛扫视着密封的容器时，他的自豪感一落千丈。

“我准备的都是健康食品，因为我知道你很看重这个。这里有，呃，有枕头以防你觉得毯子不够舒服。你可以随心所欲地换音乐。”Jensen还是什么也没说，Jared喋喋不休就像水管漏水了。“或——或者我们可以去别的地方？任何你想去的地方。我不该自作主张的，这些太俗气了——”他弯下腰开始收拾东西，Jensen终于从他的轻度昏迷中醒了过来，冲上去阻止了他。

“不要。这是...”临近的黄昏使他两颊的玫瑰色的红晕变得暗淡了，“我想我喜欢俗气的东西。”

Jared的情绪低落戛然而止。“是吗？”Jensen点点头，这让Jared的酒窝全部显露出来。他引导着Jensen坐下。“好吧，我们有可乐和水，因为我不会做饭，所以我去了一家健康轻食的咖啡馆，我点了水果沙拉，凯撒沙拉*，某个叫花椰菜砂锅*的菜，烤鸡肉，还有口袋面包*。你吃面包的吧？”

Jensen害羞地笑了，“我吃面包的。你没必要为我这么费劲。吃汉堡包我也很乐意。”

该死，所以Whataburger是有用的。

“如果你想吃的话我可以跑去买一些——”

“不用！这太神奇了。没有人——”绿眼睛注视着周围的环境和食物，“——从没有人为我做过这样的事。”

“嗯，他们应该这样做，你很值得。”Jared借着打开餐盒分散注意力，好让他有勇气说话。昏暗中他错过了那个男孩脸上的震惊转为了悲伤。当Jared敢于再看他一眼时，那两种情绪都被冷静的兴趣所取代。

“那你想先吃哪个？”

刚开始的一小段时间，他们相对沉默地吃着东西，只是偶尔评论一下食物或是交换他们一天的情况。Jared不止一次在话说到一半时，从盘子里抬起头看向对面的Jensen，然后他的思路就被打断了。他呆呆地看着那个男孩狼吞虎咽地吃着东西，午餐时那个精致的模样不见了，取而代之的是鼓鼓的脸颊和有力的咀嚼。当那个男孩注意到Jared停止吃东西后，他的咀嚼慢下来，把嘴里的食物吞下去，然后放下餐盘，用一块象牙色的亚麻餐巾擦了擦嘴（这是Jared的妈妈留给客人用的，如果她发现他把餐具带到户外来了，一定会杀了他的）。

“我说我快饿死了可不是在开玩笑。”

“没关系，都是你的，你喜欢这些我很高兴。”至少他们中有人能吃下东西，因为Jared的紧张使他食欲大减，“不过还是留点肚子吃甜点吧。”

“我不知道我能不能保证这个，”Jensen一边哼着歌一边伸手去拿另一片面包，“这东西就像可卡因。”他咬下一大口面包，立刻捂住嘴断言道，“我收回我刚才那句话。那是什么——？”他在昏暗的灯光下眯起眼睛，这时琥珀色的天空划过了几道紫水晶般的光芒，把一切都沐浴在清冷的青色中。

“靠，我差点忘了。”Jared回到篮子边，拿出了几个厚厚的圆筒。他的牙齿咬住舌尖，摸索着寻找它们底部的小开关。很快他们的野餐就被用电池供电的蜡烛光芒照亮了。

Jensen在人造的、闪烁的橙色灯光中缓慢地拍起了手。Jared耸耸肩，就好像这不是什么大不了的事，就好像他没有在收集Jensen每一次的惊叹反应然后在心底加以珍藏。

“这些都不是真的，因为凭我的运气我可能会不小心把公园给烧了。”

“太机智了。那么...”Jensen搓着双手靠近了一点，“甜点是什么？”

“我知道你非常注重你的饮食健康均衡，但我希望这个是合格的。”Jared在递出盒子之前说道。

Jensen掀开盖子，脸上的笑容凝固了，“...你带了椰丝奶油派？”

“可-可以吗？我还以为你喜欢这个呢。”

“我喜欢。我只是...不敢相信你记得。我只随口说过那么一次。”

Jared皱起眉毛，“我当然记得。你告诉我的每件事我都记得。”

“真的吗？”Jensen仔细端详了他好一会儿才把目光移开。他用手指打开盒盖，“我们开动吧？”

Jared将信将疑地把派切开，确保给男孩分到了更大的一块。他是不是做错什么了？他觉得自己做的还不错，但也许是有点过头了？这是他第一次约会，他看起来就像一个过于努力的怪人。

Jensen把叉子懒洋洋地在派上的奶油上搅动，然后伸进嘴里，也搅动了Jared的胃。Jared看着他摆弄着那块点心，偶尔吃上一口。

“怎么样？”

Jensen点点头，咀嚼着。

然后Jared把注意力转移到自己的那块上。这真是糟透了。他努力地挣扎着别畏缩，把叉子的尖端插进去弄了一小块，快速送进嘴里。他抓起自己的饮料，把含在嘴里的椰子碎屑冲下去。他咽了一大口，然后低头看到了Jensen困惑的笑容。

“你讨厌椰子，是吗？”

有那么一瞬间，Jared考虑要不要撒谎，并表达他对这个长毛水果的喜爱，但最终还是决定不这么做。“简直恨死了。”他喘着气说，刚刚喝下的那么多汽水碳酸量非常大，他祈祷不要在说任何话的时候打嗝。

“好了，别逼你自己吃它了。”Jensen大笑着，把Jared的那块滑到他自己的盘子上，“都留给我吧。”说着他就吃了一大口，他挑动着眉毛，摆出一副很享受的样子。

解决了服毒的危机，Jared的下一个危机就是说服他的老二忽略Jensen夸张的呻吟，那张嘴唇上还沾着鲜奶油。希望Jensen会把他脸上的过度紧张解读为对椰子的厌恶。

“嗯嗯嗯，真好吃，”Jensen像小猫一样哼着，然后把叉子舔干净，他舌头上的白色痕迹简直让Jared吃不消。从他偷腥的猫一般的笑容来判断，Jensen完全知道自己在做什么。“我不知道你怎么想，但我绝对需要走走来消食。”

“就，呃...”Jared把派的盒子放在大腿上，“再给我一点时间——让我把食物消化一下。”

在脑海中回想了大量恶心的场景（比如有一次他撞到Chad高潮的画面）之后，他觉得足够安全了，于是放弃了他的遮挡物。在Jensen的帮助下，他们一起把垃圾和剩菜打包好。Jared手机里的音乐和蜡烛都关掉了，他们沉浸在寂静与黑暗当中。所幸不远处的公园小路边排列着小灯，这样他们起码不用摸黑走路。

他们不紧不慢地走着。夜幕笼罩了他们周围的自然环境，让Jared可以假装他们是方圆数里内仅存的两个人。在昏暗的寂静中，Jared出人意料地采取了主动，随机问了Jensen不少问题，甚至在对方答完把问题转回来以后自己也会回答。当他不用直接盯着那个男孩时，说话就容易多了。Jared喜欢科幻和奇幻电影，Jensen喜欢恐怖片和经典的西部片，但他们在喜剧片上找到了共同点。“毫无疑问，Adam Sandler*的早期作品。”但当他随口提起星球大战时，引发了身边人的困惑，然后他发现Jensen从没看过这个系列中的任何一部。”

“怎么会？！这是一种流行文化。”

“我不知道...”Jensen在接下来的话中露出了笑容，“我想我和星球没有达成一致。”

Jared眯起眼睛看了他一眼，“我们得解决这个问题。”希望Jensen想要他待在身边的时间足够长来完成这个目标。

“是啊...”Jensen摸了摸自己的后颈，“我们当然可以。”

小路的尽头分叉开来，一边通向树林一边通向池塘，两人都选择了后者，Jensen开玩笑说他不想因为被谋杀而破坏了这个夜晚。他们走到一个小游乐场里，虽然夜色让这里显得阴森，但萌生了一点怀念之情。

“既然你不让我帮你提那个，那我们就让你的胳膊休息一下吧。”Jensen边说边坐在了一只秋千上，秋千发出金属嘎吱的响声。Jared把篮子放在一边，也坐上了一只秋千，他坐的这只发出的声响更大，以致于他动作不敢太大。

Jensen凝视着不远处的池塘，有萤火虫在水面上时隐时现，Jared则看着他被苍白的月光映照着的侧脸。“这地方很漂亮。不敢相信我住得这么近却从来都不知道。你是怎么找到这儿的？”他转向Jared，发现他正盯着自己看。

Jared低头看着脚下的木屑，“我哥哥，Jeff，曾经在这里参加过一个少儿足球联赛。我爸爸会拉上全家人一起去给他加油，即使只是在训练日。对我来说，偷偷溜走到处探险不是什么难事。如果你愿意的话，我们可以在某个白天再来一次？今天刚带你来天就黑了，真是有点失策。”

“这很好，我想我更喜欢这样，没有人群，没有尖叫的小孩。”寂静里充斥着蟋蟀柔和的叫声，“你爸爸真的那样吗？”

“哦，是的，每一场橄榄球、足球和篮球比赛都会。如果我爸爸宽容点，他甚至会在啤酒节的乒乓球赛上为Jeff助力。他是我哥哥的头号粉丝。”

Jensen注意到Jared不自然的语气，“听起来你不是特别高兴。”

Jared犹豫了一下，手紧紧抓着秋千上的那条粗链子。“不，不是，我是高兴的。尽管Jeff有时候是个十足的混蛋，但他人还是很好的。全A生，全明星运动员，他高中最后一年的时候甚至因为一次奇迹般的触地得分*上了报纸。”

“哇，我是不是约错了Padalecki？”

尽管这是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，Jared也习惯了这样的比较，但他还是感觉心被刺痛了。“可能是吧，”他诚实地回答道，“虽然他是直男。不过说真的，除此以外，还有什么不喜欢的呢？我爸爸对这个全明星儿子无可挑剔，他甚至还是我们学校促进社团*的积极成员。”

“嗯...你也总是在？你怎么从来没去尝试任何一项呢？比如篮球，天知道你有多高。”他对Jensen的话的怀疑强烈到足以让他在黑暗中大笑出声。

“你见过我在体育馆的样子吗？我走路都走不稳，更别说跳跃和控球了。我就是不适合做那些，我也知道这让我爸爸很困扰，他总觉得我在浪费一些了不起的、尚未开放的潜力，但是...”他眨眨眼，又心不在焉地找回焦点，“我不知道。”

Jensen安静地盯着前方好一会儿，Jared的内心开始焦虑不安，担心他是不是说得太多了，担心Jensen不想听他的抱怨，担心他破坏了这个晚上在这里轻松的氛围。

“...我明白你的意思，”最终Jensen说。

而这让Jared无法理解。“什么？怎么会？我是个大傻瓜，而你——你是个了不起的啦啦队员。”

Jensen的苦笑是黑暗中的一道光。“没错，我是伟大的德克萨斯州的男生啦啦队员。我个子不够大，不适合打橄榄球，其他运动也不怎么吸引我，所以啦啦队是一个很好的折中方案。我爸爸像我们这个年龄的时候和现在不一样，他把啦啦队员看作是运动员的诱饵。见鬼，我想他认为是这让我变成了同性恋。我知道他是爱我的——”

Jared可以证明这一点，长辈们总是打着我是为你好的旗号说一些伤害孩子的话。

“我知道的，但有时候他看到我穿着制服...他的眼神就像...”Jensen摇了摇头，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，冷笑道，“你知道他从来都不来看我比赛吗？”

Jared为另一个男孩感到心痛。他伸出手，不确定地放在Jensen的背上，感受着热量和肌肉线条。他俯下身去捕捉到Jensen恍惚的眼神。“嗯，是他错过了，因为你很出色。我肯定他也为你感到骄傲。”

Jensen吸了吸鼻子，在秋千上坐直了身子。“一旦我明年当上了啦啦队队长，他会的。如果我当上了队长，我就是最好最棒的，对吧？”在Jared还没来得及判断出那是不是一个问句之前，Jensen深吸了一口气继续说，“我以前从未跟任何人说过这些话。我很抱歉向你发这些牢骚。”

Jared的内心滑过一股暖流，他觉得自己是特别的，因为Jensen可以向他吐露心声。“说句公道话，是我开启了父亲问题的列车，所以我很抱歉把气氛搞成这样。”

Jensen把肩膀撞向他的肩头，“我们有必要分这么清吗？”

***

本章译注：  
注1.讴歌：Acura，本田旗下的高端子品牌，1986年在美国创立，名字源于拉丁语 Accuracy，意味着“精确”。  
注2.凯撒沙拉：Caesar salad，一种常见的沙拉，主要用料有培根，生菜，吐司块，莴苣，白煮蛋。酱料有点复杂感兴趣的可以自己搜索一下。  
注3.花椰菜砂锅：cauliflower casserole，花菜、肉丁和其他蔬菜放在锅里炒熟，然后盖上芝士用烤箱操作一会儿。  
注4.口袋面包：pita bread，一种墨西哥菜，类似肉夹馍，里面塞的是鸡肉生菜还有一些酱料。  
注5.Adam Sandler：亚当·桑德勒，美国喜剧演员，代表作《冒牌老爸》，《初恋五十次》  
注6.触地得分：橄榄球术语，就是把球带到了对方底线,并压在了地上,让本方得分。  
注7.促进社团：就是那种互相打起支持其他人一起积极向上的社团。

***

在Jensen的宵禁只剩下几分钟的时候，Jared跟在Jensen身后拖着沉重的步子走向他家的前门。他们聊了好几个小时，他不想让这个夜晚结束。

他们在门廊的灯光下停了下来。Jensen转向他，“谢谢你的派和晚餐。我玩得很开心。”

Jared的紧张又回来了，“谢谢你让我，嗯，投喂你。”

白痴。

空气中有股寒意，Jensen打了个哆嗦，但还是继续站在那里，期待着什么。Jared感觉自己开始出汗了。他嘴唇发干，往前迈了一步，目光落在Jensen的嘴唇上。他不知道该怎么弯下身子，是张嘴还是闭嘴？他的手该放哪里？

噢天呐，Jensen想要一个吻吗？

由于太专注地在纠结，Jared没看到对面的男孩透过睫毛在看他。Jensen抬起了下巴，嘴巴放松，同时踮起了脚尖。他等待着...等待着，Jared眨了眨眼，Jensen把眼睛闭上了，但Jared没有靠近他，而是往后退了几步。

“你最好在迟到之前进去，我印象中你爸爸是会持枪的类型。”

绿色的眼睛猛地睁开，困惑不解。他晃晃脑袋，退了两步。“好-好吧，你说得对。反正我明天还有比赛...”

“几点比赛？我能去吗？给啦啦队加油助威？”

Jensen摇了摇头，面对Jared真挚的表情，他脸上不由自主地露出了微笑。他握住门把手，“你不必这么做。你会觉得很无聊的，但我比完赛会给你发消息的。”

“你确定吗？我不认为这会很无聊。”

“我确定。晚安。”

“晚——”Jensen的微笑是他在门关上之前看到的最后一样东西，他没能把话说完，“——安。”

他慢慢地回到车上，无法摆脱那种觉得自己好像做错了什么的感觉。Jensen好像因为Jared没有亲吻他而有点不对劲。这真的是Jared的错，他不该把一个晚安吻和其他事情混为一谈。该死，Jeff重点强调要做个绅士。Jensen可能是松了一口气。

...但也许会有那么一天。

坐在驾驶座上，他脸上露出了恍惚的笑容。他刚刚和Jensen Ackles约会了。不管有没有接吻，这都像是一场梦。不过在这一点上，他只能祈祷再来一次。

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改头换面成为完美先生的男朋友  
> 左右为难站在爱情友情的分岔口  
> 有些事已经比较明显了……

***

最后一个球得分了，计时结束。一小群穿着海军蓝和橙色相间的人在看台上高喊着胜利。队员们和大家一起欢呼雀跃，小牛队又赢了。当两支球队排成一排相互握手时，球迷们开始散场了，Jensen在场边收拾着自己的东西。Sophia在他身边蹦蹦跳跳地晃来晃去，从满员的球场到现在人差不多走空，她的热情都没有被耗尽。她的嗓子因为叫喊变得沙哑，但也阻止不了她喋喋不休地谈论着客队的小鲜肉。

“我相信你已经注意到了，Tom Hardy整场比赛都在视奸你。”

“也许这就是他们丢球的原因，”他无动于衷地回答，查看了一下他的手机。

-早上好，希望你睡眠充足。祝你今天好运！

他克制住自己的困惑和沮丧。这到底是什么意思？要表达什么？

“Jensen！”Sophia惊呆了，“去年冠军赛的时候你一直在对他的老二流口水。”

他的表情扭曲了。“‘流口水’不至于，那只是对它的大小有点兴趣，但绝不会流口水。”

“好吧，那就是‘稍微感兴趣’之类的废话。我听说他跟和他在一起的那个蠢货分手了，所以他完全是单身，非常有空，从今天的情况来看，他对你很感兴趣。”

他又读了一遍那条短信，还是没想出回复的话，他把手机扔回了包里，“所以呢？”

“所以什么？Jenny，你还好吗？”Sophia用手轻轻拍了拍他的额头。

“我很好。我只是在想别的事。”

褐发女孩的睫毛在她说话时抖动着，“...什么？我们还有整个周末的时间，除了那个肌肉发达的守门员，你脑子里还有什么想法？他今天证明了自己的失败，如果你去找他，他肯定会把气撒在你的屁股上。”

Jensen停顿了一下，他的眼睛因为跟着她说的话想象出的可能性变得呆滞。呃，等等，不行。她煽动的话刺激着他，“如果你这么想要的话，你自己上啊。”

他的某个部分就此死去了。

“等等，你说真的吗?”

“是的，我得走了。”

“作为一个迟到的人来说，你真是太急着走了。”他身后传来一道甜甜的声音。

他瑟缩了一下，拉好包包的拉链，转过身，脸上挂着比赛时专用的笑容，“嘿，Danni。”

现任队长穿着清新的制服，红色的头发像鞭子一样扎得高高的，头顶上像王冠一样的大蝴蝶结也令人生畏。Jensen想让自己尽可能不引人注目，可这不是什么容易的事。本来她的怒火被引向了别处，因为刚才的一个单腿技巧表演时，Matt差点把她摔到了地上。但显然现在Matt已经被教训得够够的了，于是轮到Jensen该为迟到了五分钟受罚了。

“发生什么事了，Jenny?你从来不迟到的。”

“是的，没什么可辩驳的，我很抱歉——”

“他昨晚不是有个重要约会吗？”Katie漫步到Danneel身边，穿戴站姿都和她一模一样。Jensen真希望Matt是把她摔到了地上。

Danneel的嘴唇勾起了，“噢，是哦。那么那个大脚王子把你带到哪里去了？”

“晚餐。”他简洁地回答道。

“真有创意。”

他可以很容易地想象出，如果他告诉她们是在公园里野餐，如果他提到鲜花、音乐、烛光，如果他提到Jared记得他最喜欢的派，她们会发出怎样的鬣狗般的笑声。她们不用知道在黑暗中Jensen的精心打扮毫无用处，而Jared除了想要了解他以外没有任何不可告人的动机。她们尤其不可能知道他是如何享受那每一分钟的。

“就这样？只是晚餐？”Danneel笑容不变，语气中透露不出任何情绪，她进一步打探着，而Jensen决定陪她玩这场游戏。

“当然咯，我可是很矜持的。”

“行吧。”她哼了一声。

Katie显然感觉到被冷落了，她探出头来，“DJ已经想要我去见他的父母了，你们能相信吗？”

而Jensen昨晚甚至没能得到一个吻。男人们总是想要吻他。这让他很困惑。

她们的队长将目光从Jensen身上移到另一个女孩身上。“好吧，至少你们中还有一个人在认真对待这件事。”这话让Jensen听了下巴紧绷，“现在，如果你们不介意的话，我还有一个火辣的中场球员在等我。Jensen，下次别再迟到了。”

她一转身，Jensen平静的眼神就对上了Katie胜利的微笑。在金发女孩自鸣得意的表情和昨晚被拒绝的刺痛中——Jared为什么不想吻他呢？——他嘴里都要冒苦水了。

“大惊小怪，Katie，你的蠢货想让你见他爸妈，这不能代表什么。据我所知他仍然被叫做‘木偶男孩’。”

Katie不为所动，“不会太久了。”

“是啊是啊——你怎么能保证呢？”

她耸了耸肩膀，“给他看了看我的胸部，然后他把木偶全烧了。”

“...你为什么这么做？”围观了良久的Sophia终于开口，而Jensen脸上露出了不安的表情。

“什么？我们都得到了我们想要的，而我也不需要碰他。双赢。”

“干得漂亮。”Jensen冷笑了一声。

她梳理着马尾辫的手指停顿了下来，抬起头，把冰冷的目光射向他。“恕我冒犯，你那个，噢，看不见脸的那位，怎么样了？我可能是被木偶男孩缠住了，但起码他还有个名字。”她慢慢走近，一点也不为身高差的问题所困扰。她蓝色的眼睛扫视着他冷若冰霜的面部，“想要从一大堆毫无意义的东西里创造出点什么肯定很难。”

他保持沉默，用鼻子出了口气。他的嘴唇微微翘起，露出得意的笑。

好吧，我们走着瞧。

他必须加快步伐了。

  
***  
***

  
Chad扭曲着身体，手柄都夹到了下巴下面，“转弯-转弯-转弯-转弯——操！谁他妈选的彩虹路？！”

“我选的，你这个恐同患者！”Jeff在沙发另一头喊叫着，“彩虹之力，贱人！”说着，他向Chad的角色发射了一枚绿色的炮弹，再次把他打向边缘。

“混蛋！”Chad眼睁睁地看着绝望的Lakitu*被Wario*从坠落中救了上来。“Jare，早知道就该去我家里玩，因为你家里有个烂人。”

“承认吧，你挺想我的。”Jeff在狂笑的时候，Jared坐在他们中间的垫子上，牙齿咬着舌尖，全神贯注地盯着屏幕。只要他能再坚持一会儿，并且没人得到任何蓝色贝壳，Luigi*就能赢得这场比赛了。

他的手机在咖啡桌上嗡嗡作响，他立刻暂停了游戏，这让他的朋友和哥哥都发出了沮丧的声音。他站起来走到几步之外，心怦怦直跳，他看着Jensen发来的短信，兴奋涌上心头。原本他担心一大早发短信会显得很粘人很古怪，但Jeff坚持认为女孩子喜欢问早安的短信——不是说Jensen是女孩的意思。Jeff还说，在约会后等待三天来证明你有多酷是在浪费时间。早上Jared没有立即收到Jensen的回复，然后Chad打电话来，Jared请他过来一起打发时间，今天他们能独占大屏幕的电视，他妈妈也刚给厨房里添了不少食物，尽管Jeff也在，但足以说服Chad。

当他在回复消息时，他听到了游戏继续的声音，他对即将输掉比赛的焦急被屏幕上的三个小气泡扼杀了，那些小气泡表明Jensen已经在打字了。

“他妈的贱人!去他妈的赛道。没有人能玩过这条赛道。”

“也许对那些不得不考了四次才拿到驾照的人是很难。”

“兄弟，你告诉他了？”Chad想哭，而Jeff很开心。

那些泡泡伴随着震动变成了回复，Jared把手里放进口袋里，“我得走了。”

“什么？”Jeff扔下手柄高呼他的胜利，Chad把目光从游戏上移开。

“是的，呃...”他用手把头发往后梳了梳，脸上露出了笑容，“Jensen想出去玩。”

Jeff把拳头在空中挥舞，“就是这样，小弟冲呀！”

Chad则没有那么兴奋，“...好吧，那？你现在就走？”

他急切的表情略带不安，“嗯...不然呢？这可是Jensen。”

“但是你想让我和你一起——”

Jeff的手臂伸过沙发，用一只大手捂住Chad的嘴，把他要说的话都压了回去。Chad含糊不清地骂着。“Jared，去吧。这将给我和Chad小老弟一个克服我们之间分歧的机会，让我们建立真正的情谊。”

Jared的手机在他口袋里响起，意味着Jensen到了。Jensen就像一根绳子拴住他的胸口拖着他往大门口走。“你们俩没问题吗？”

Chad挣扎着试图撬开Jeff的手，Jeff用他一只有力的胳膊固定住他的朋友，然后够到Jared放在桌上的钱包扔给他，“去吧。”

犹豫了片刻之后，Jared出门了。一个自然的日间约会。他能做到的。

  
***

本节译注：  
注1.Lakitu、Wario还有Luigi：都是马里奥游戏里的角色。

***

  
昨晚是Jensen对地点感到困惑，今天轮到Jared了。他战战兢兢地看着他们正在走向的庞大建筑，穿过往两边开的大门，Jared感觉自己像是被扔进了冰水里，不仅仅是因为这里的空调温度设置到了北极的程度，还有当他环顾四周拥挤的人群和闪闪发光的商铺时，他无法准确说出他在这儿有多么格格不入。

“来吧。”一只温暖的手伸进他的手里，牵着他往前走。一分钟以后，Jared已经忘记了商场给他带来的不适。

世界上最漂亮的男孩牵着他的手，别的什么都不重要了。

他几乎没在听Jensen谈论着他缺少春装的事，他所有的注意力都集中在他们牵着的手上。他从没想过这个经历会如此简单。他害怕自己已经对此上瘾了。

二十分钟后，当他坐在一张加厚的椅子上等待Jensen从更衣室里出来时，他的兴奋感已经消失殆尽了。不止一次，他不得不面对积极的销售员，然后尴尬地指向那一排紧闭的门，或者忽略他收到的怀疑的眼神。Jensen出来后，他从懒散的状态中振作起来。他的舌头差点像童话故事里的大灰狼一样从嘴里伸出来。那些牛仔裤简直像是画上去的，紧贴着Jensen可爱的弓形腿，同时展示着这样一个事实，没错，他的屁股又翘又圆。

Jensen走到镜子前，噢天呐，现在有四个人从不同角度冲他抛媚眼。他转来转去，眉头之间皱起一条缝，“你觉得怎样？”

“完美，”他轻声说。如果Jared现在就死了，他想要投胎转世成为那条牛仔裤。

“真的吗？”Jensen皱着眉，“这件衬衫有点大。”

衬衫？Jared这才注意到Jensen换了一件不一样的衬衫，是一件灰黄相间的法兰绒格子衫。

“你想要的话我去给你拿件小一码的？”他从椅子上站起来，左臂挡着他的大腿上方。

“不，我有个更好的主意。”Jensen从试衣台上跳下来，手指飞快地解开纽扣，露出里面黑色的打底衫。“穿上试试。”

Jared退开了，“我——我不能。我的衣服很好。”

怀疑掩盖了Jensen对他评估的神情。Jared低头看看他身上那件腋下有个洞的T恤，还有四年前帮爸爸重新粉刷客厅时溅上了油漆的牛仔裤。不是很好，但也没那么糟，不是吗？

Jensen把衬衫压在他胸前，“请你试试吧，就当是为了我？”

Jared在那双哀求的绿眼睛的注视下屈服了。他的手抓上柔软的布料，拖着脚走到更衣室。

“我马上回来！”Jensen在门另一边喊道。Jared在里面待了五分钟，他弹了弹衬衫上的纽扣，背靠在镜子上，等那个男孩回来。他知道自己看起来肯定很傻，所以他计划着打开门，娱乐一下那个男孩，然后再把衣服换回来。

“我回来了，然后我发现了这些。”伴随着一声轻微的呼吸，一大堆衣服从门上滚落下来。Jared原本轻松斜靠在镜子上的姿势变成了紧贴在镜子上。

“呃...这些是什么？”

“只是一些我觉得你穿起来会很好看的东西。我不得不猜测你的尺寸，不过我们可以边试边调整。试试那条黑色牛仔裤，搭配我已经给你的衬衫。”

“哦...好吧...”他小心翼翼地扒拉开那堆衣服，找到了那条牛仔裤，费了好大劲才把它抽出来。和他身上宽松的那条相比，这条裤子简直紧得难以置信。

“你在里面怎么样？”

“呃...”他看着镜子里的自己，嘴巴不知道该作何回答。“这些都不太合身。”

“让我看看。”

他的喉咙里清晰地发出不情愿的声音。

“拜托了，好吗？”

他皱起脸，做好了被嘲笑的准备然后打开门，迎接他的是一片沉默。Jensen盯着他，饱满的双唇张成一个惊讶的圆形。评估的眼神变成了欣赏，他那碧绿的眼睛顺着Jared的身体从头看到脚。高个子的男孩缩成一团，双臂紧抱着腰。

“我看起来很傻。”

Jensen伸手拉着他走出隔间，“不...不，你真的不知道你看起来...该死的火辣。”然后他更像是自言自语地说，“谁会想到你在那些马戏团帐篷下面藏着这样一副身子。”

血涌到了Jared脸上，他不知道Jensen在说些什么，一根竹竿怎么会“该死的火辣”？

“转身让我看看。你感觉怎么样？”

他慢慢地旋转着，弯曲着四肢，扭动着躯干。“呃，有点儿——好吧，有点紧。”

他身后传来一阵明朗的笑声，“之前你一直穿着尺寸过大的衣服，现在终于穿上合身的以后，你会有点不习惯，尽管我觉得我们应该把裤子的尺寸再改小一点。”

他瞪大了眼睛，转过身来。“更小一点？！你一定是在开玩笑——”他突然停住了，Jensen Ackles刚刚是在盯着他的屁股看吗？

“好吧，”Jensen叹了一口气妥协了，“不过这套衣服是可以的。去试试下一套吧。”

Jared皱着眉，一动不动。“我以为我们来这里是因为你需要新衣服。”

“严格来说，我，是想要新衣服，而你，是需要新衣服。”

“我需要吗？”

“你不这么觉得吗？”Jensen慢吞吞地说，他不动声色地走近Jared，双手滑过他的胸膛，手指交错着绕上他的后颈，这让Jared的神经末梢要着火了，“我的男朋友应该要看起来不错，不是吗？”

Jared咽了一口唾沫。他的脸很烫。“男-男朋友？”

粉色的舌头在玫瑰色的嘴唇上滑动，“是的，我知道我说过应该先好好的了解对方，但是，管它呢，我喜欢你，你怎么想的，Jay，你愿意做我男朋友吗？”

Jared的灵魂在他的身体里晕倒了，使它的容器完全麻木，直到它终于恢复过来，让自己急切地点了点头。

“太棒了。”Jensen的胳膊滑走了，他向后退了一步，“那，去换下一套衣服？”

他内心堆积起来的幸福快乐弥补了Jensen在身体上的冷漠。他转身回到更衣室，但是在关门前停了一下，“你会，呃，买那条牛仔裤的，对吧？”

Jensen花了几秒才明白过来他说的是自己刚才试穿的第二条紧身牛仔裤，他的笑容激活了他眼周的笑纹，“是的，如果你乖乖把其他的衣服都试了，那我会买的。”

Jared无法太快回到那个隔间里，他把后背甩到门板上，咬着脸颊，像个疯子一样无声地笑着。他看着镜子里映出的自己，并没有完全不喜欢自己看到的。毕竟，这只是衣服，对吧？

他现在有男朋友了。

  
***  
***

  
很久以后，Jensen不停地发誓他没有让Jared试穿商店里所有的衣服，不过Jared并不完全相信。他只知道，当他终于换回自己的衣服时，他感到宽松又怪异。他拎着无数个包装袋，里面的衣服可能比他有的还要多，甚至还包括两双鞋和一包内裤，这些都是Jensen欣然认可的。今年夏天他要修剪很多草坪，还要找一份兼职工作来填补他刚刚花掉的买车积蓄。但这些是值得的，Jensen提着自己的几个小袋子和那些华丽的牛仔裤，蹦蹦跳跳地伴在他身边走出商店。

他们在美食广场停下来吃了昨天没有吃到的汉堡，Jensen请客。谢天谢地，因为Jared觉得他可怜的银行账户可能承受不了更多了。

“你有没有想过剪头发？”

Jared在咀嚼他的芝士汉堡时停了下来，眼睛茫然地看着另一个男孩灿烂的微笑。他设法发出了一点声响，“森莫？”

过了一会儿，他就不知道怎么的坐上了沙龙椅。他能记得的最后一件事就是Jensen对着蘸了番茄酱的薯条做了一些有罪的事情，并且说Jared只要稍微剪一下头发就会显得多么多么性感。所以也许这就是他来到这里的原因。Jared已经不记得上次理发是在什么时候了，他选择让头发长到今天这么长，尽管这是个蹩脚的发型，但它已经成为了某种意义上的保护伞。

围布紧紧缠绕在他脖子上，在理发店震耳欲聋的音乐声和吹风机的轰鸣声中，他害怕地听着Jensen和理发师的讨论，说着“打薄”和“分层”之类的话，头发还有层次吗？他的恐惧几乎要让他从椅子上弹起来，直到Jensen弯下腰，在他侧脸上亲了一口。

“相信我，你会很好看的。”

作为回应，Jared对他淡淡地微笑了一下，尽管他的目光一直没能从理发师挥舞的剪子上离开。

***  
***

星期一的早晨对他来说是一种完全陌生的体验。

他从早上五点起就在和本能搏斗，因为Jeff前一天已经回学校去了，不能在这儿点醒他，但Jeff留给Jared一句“做每件事都要像个男人一点”。正是这条看上去没什么用的留言阻止了Jared内心的挣扎。Jensen喜欢这些，所以为什么不呢？他穿上Jensen给他搭配好的第一套衣服，小跑着下楼去吃早餐，熏肉和煎饼的香味让他饥肠辘辘，对新衣服和新发型的焦虑真的会让人食欲大增。

他像往常一样在厨房里走来走去，抓起一个盘子，往里面装上食物，没有注意到周围一片寂静。他把培根和煎饼卷在一起塞进嘴里，吃了几口才注意到桌子边几张迷惑不解的面孔。他僵住了，又慢慢地咬了一口，咀嚼着，咽了下去。

“...有什么问题吗？”

他的妈妈只是笑了笑，去摸了摸他的手，“什么也没有，亲爱的。”

Meg在她对面大叫，“我看过一部这样的老电影，《变形邪魔》。”

“Meg，安静点。Jared，你看起来很帅。对吗，Gerald？”

他的爸爸透过体育报的顶部注视着他，声音很平静，“头发还是比我喜欢的要长了一点，不过是的，他看起来很帅。”

Jared低下了头，但是已经没有头发可以让他躲在后面了。他的脸颊、额头边有蓬松的头发，脖子上的皮肤完全暴露在空气中。“谢谢...”

他希望这就是他一天中最奇怪的部分。

但是当他到达学校后事情变得更糟了。

他一踏进校园就开始收到人们奇怪的目光，等他进入教学楼后，那些在外面还是分散的凝视就像漏斗一样高度聚集在他身上。Jared短暂地想了一下这是不是就是转学生第一天上学的感觉。人们凑在一起，指指点点，窃窃私语，好像他是一只珍奇的动物。他们的目光落在他身上，就像有蚂蚁在他身体上爬来爬去。Jensen怎么能忍受得了？

隐身了这么长时间，突然被推到了聚光灯下，可能有一些深刻的东西可以说，但他并不在乎。他把脸向着地面，抓住书包的背带，朝储物柜走去。

  
***  
***

  
“我不得不佩服你，Jenny。那真是...”Danneel转身向着他，嘴巴咧开笑着，舌头调皮地去戳自己一边的脸颊，“令人钦佩。”

正常情况下Jensen会因为这样的赞美洋洋得意，但他现在用送到嘴边的黑咖啡来掩饰他的不知所措，他的目光跟着他的...男朋友。这是一个新奇的想法，即使——他沉重地咽了口唾沫。这没什么大不了的。Jared看起来比他预期的要好多了。那又怎么？他还没看到一个完成品，这只是一个非常...吸引人的视觉效果。

Danneel拍了拍他的头，“继续好好干。”

  
***  
***

  
“你他妈怎么了？”

Jared刚从他的储物柜中找到公民学的课本，直起身时头撞到了柜子门上，“Chad，嘿。”

他的朋友现在看到了他的全貌，脸上的表情更臭了。“我再问一遍，你他妈怎么了？”

Jared低头看了看自己，用手抚摸着头发，脸有点红，“怎么了，你觉得不好吗？”

“这....你变了。”

“但这是个很好的改变，不是吗？”

Chad抽了抽鼻子。他穿的衣服和Jensen坚持让Jared打包扔进垃圾桶的衣服没什么两样。“是啊，当然。”

Jared如释重负，他站得更直了一点。“我很高兴你喜欢它们。都是Jensen给我选的。”

“Jensen选的？”

“是啊，Jensen认为他的男朋友应该露出最好的面貌。”他的朋友对这句话没有表现出任何反应，他觉得自己应该说得更清楚一点。“我，Jared Padalecki，是Jensen Ackles的男朋友。”

这是他第二次对其他人大声宣布——第一次是Jeff——但仍然有种像中了彩票一样的不真实和振奋感。带着大大的微笑，他期待着Chad的反应。不幸的是，比起Jeff失去理智的大喊大叫，他最好的朋友却显得很困惑。

“这...太快了。”

Jared眨了眨眼，脸上的笑容逐渐消散。“真的吗？他真的很喜欢我。你之前不是很激动吗？你不为我高兴吗？”

就在这时铃声响了，打断了Chad的神游，他露出一个淡淡的笑容，但足以使他的朋友放松下来。“当然，我为你感到高兴，Jare。这他妈太酷了。我，呃，晚点再找你，行吗？Worthy先生威胁我说如果我再迟到就弄死我。”

Jared对他的烦恼不以为然，“是啊，那可不行。我们回头见。”

Chad匆匆地穿过走廊，消失在转弯处，只剩下Jared一个人在同学们的注视之下。这有点奇怪，但他耸了耸肩，反正Chad已经很奇怪了，今天就是奇怪的一天。

  
***  
***

  
到放学的时候，Jared已经有点晕头转向了。今天是有史以来最诡异的一天，相比之下Jensen吻他的那一天只能算是过往云烟了。以前他只是一个在学校里游荡的鬼魂，而今天大家都向他挥手致意，有些人甚至还知道他的名字。物理课上有个女孩主动要做他的搭档，她对他抛媚眼，还对他说的每一件小事都咯咯地笑。他甚至看到一些老师看着他，然后仔细地检查他们的座位表，就好像他是没有通知就转来的一个新生。他仿佛穿越到了一个奇异的世界。

在体育课上，Jensen跳到他身边，在他脸上亲了一口作为问候，这为他们的关系正了名，也让那些运动员们，包括Amell和Weatherly大失所望。在混乱的橄榄球赛时，Jared失去了Chad的踪迹，并不是说他没有努力去寻找他的朋友。他正忙着沉浸在新男友的关注中，静静地享受那些嫉妒的目光。他给Chad发了一条短信，询问他在哪里，但是没有得到回复。Jensen只在下课去换衣服时离开了他身边，在他们去吃午饭的路上，Jensen甚至一直牵着他的手。

在整个午餐时间，其他啦啦队员都在奉承他的外表，当她们的手在他身上停留的时间太长时，Jensen就会把她们的手拍开。唯一一个对他的新造型不感兴趣的就是Katie Cassidy，她一点也不怕别人知道，对每一句恭维他的话都加以嘲笑和白眼。没人对她说什么，甚至Jensen也选择了直接无视她，但她的每一次冷笑都刺破了Jared内心缓慢膨胀起的自豪感。

“她真的很讨厌我，对吗？”在陪Jensen去上下一堂课的路上，Jared问他。Jared不在意要冒迟到的风险，送Jensen去上课意味着他们手指交缠的时间能延长几分钟。

“谁？”

“Katie。她好像很恨我，也很恨你。”

Jensen笑了，扬起的头露出他白皙的脖子。“她只是因为我恨你。她嫉妒我，怨恨我，她认为她有资格从我手里抢走明年队长的头衔。说真的，别费劲搭理她了。”

“如果你这么说的话...”

“嘿，”Jensen捏了捏他的手指，催促着他停下来。Jared仍为这样的触碰而怦然心动，那张美丽的脸庞凝视着他，两边来往的人群都变成了空气。“别让她影响你，好吗？她不值得你费神。”看着Jared不情愿地点了点头，Jensen原本严肃的嘴角又露出一个调情般的微笑，“而且她梦寐以求想要有个性感的男友能达到我的男友一半的水准。”

Jared哼了一下，摇了摇头，这已经是今天第一百次脸上没有浓密的头发盖着了。这根本就不是他的生活。

“嘿，这是真话!总有一天你会相信我的。”

铃声响了，他们周围的行人速度加快了，但他们的回头率并没有降低。

“好吧，我到了。”Jensen示意了一下他身后的教室。Jared感觉到了即将分别时他们之间的转变，尽管Jared咕哝着说他最好也快去上课了，Jensen也点点头，说着他待会儿会给他发短信的话，但两人都迟迟未动。Jared的目光一直落在Jensen微张的嘴唇上，Jensen靠近了一点，透过睫毛看着他。到目前为止，他们唯一的一次接吻就是在图书馆，其他都是在脸颊的轻轻一吻。

这次也没有什么不同。

大厅那边传来的嘘声把Jensen吓了一跳。他的耳朵涨红了，尴尬地笑了一声。他踮起脚尖，把嘴唇贴在Jared的侧脸上，像贴上了一张冰凉的邮票。Jared站在原地接受了它，感激得到了这么多，同时也希望得到更多。

那天成为了他新的开始。Jared的生活从像一个幽灵一样四处徘徊，变成充满了Jensen和他带来的一切。他发现成为Jensen的男朋友意味着要和花很多时间和很多人打交道，在上学前，学校里，还有各个课间时。不是说Jared很受欢迎——他更认为自己是个笨拙的衣架——但是大量的社交就像一份全职工作，耗尽了他所有的精力，每天回家后都昏昏沉沉地只想倒头就睡，第二天早上又赶着去学校完成作业。

有一天，Jared问Jensen是怎么做到的，在除了作业和啦啦队的练习以外还和其他人保持良好的社交，Jensen虔诚地捧着一个纸杯，无精打采地说，“这就是黑咖啡的用途...我想可以不用管它的味道多恶心。”然后他嘲笑了Jared手里的焦糖生奶油星冰乐。

Jared还学到了另一件事，那就是早上Jensen没喝完咖啡之前不要跟他说话。幸运的是Jared是通过一个啦啦队员犯下这个错误时发现的这一点，死亡视线并没有降临在他身上。还有一次，那双翠绿色的眼睛发出的强烈眼神让一个二年级的女孩吓得跑开了，也让Jared全身的血都往下流了。那可能是因为在Jared眼里那个男孩做的所有事都不可否认的性感。

几个星期后，Jared几乎想不起原来的生活。他发现自己走路时视线变高了，坐的时候身子也比以前挺得更直，更多的与人对视，而不是躲在角落里。也许和全校最性感的男孩约会是有意义的。当Jensen在他身边时，他是最自信的，男孩总是鼓励他，带他参与几乎所有的事情，有时候他都无法开口拒绝。在小团体的谈话中他并没有什么贡献，但他乐意倾听，并愿意融入其中。他没什么话可说，尤其是当谈话变得隐晦神秘时，他能清楚地感觉到是在说一个只有她们内部知道的笑话。每当这个时候，Jensen的表情就会变得尖酸，并刻意转移话题。

总是在周围徘徊的球员们也慢慢接受了Jared的存在，他把这归功于Jensen的公开是给了他们一枪。最开始，他们把Jared看作鞋底的一块口香糖，后来慢慢地他们会和他碰碰拳头拍拍背。这可真是彻头彻尾的诡异，但Jared不想去质疑。他见过他们欺负比他个子小的书呆子，甚至包括Katie的男朋友，DJ。

尽管Jared在上学前和体育课时，很多次看到DJ在Katie和啦啦队周围徘徊，但他仍然对DJ不了解。在放学后不需要训练的日子里，DJ总是因为某种原因不在，Jensen会拖着Jared去小餐馆，而Katie有时会笑着说“下班了”。除了DJ突然对皮夹克和发胶产生了浓厚的兴趣外，Jared还是不知道他为什么被叫做“木偶男孩”，Jared还没见过那只传说中有纽扣眼睛和毛线头发的袜子。不过他没有去考虑太多。他忙着处理更紧迫的事情。

真的很紧。跟他老二硬着时的牛仔裤一样紧。

这几个星期在学校总是和Jensen的朋友们一起玩，Jared设法挤出一些时间让他们俩单独在一起，大多数是在周末。一起吃饭或者出去玩，但从来不会去双方的家里。Jensen声称他不擅长面见长辈，而在他家里他爸爸总是傲慢地很烦人，并会坚持让他们把卧室门开着。一想到Jensen的卧室，Jared的大脑就短路了，然后再想到Ackles先生可能会拿出猎枪，他就任卧室变成了一个遥远又可笑的希望。终于有一天，在Jensen去训练之前又在他侧脸上吻了一下后，他终于忍不住问Jensen是发生了什么让他们之间的关系这么疏远。

“等等——嗯...是我...做错了什么吗？”

Jensen皱着眉头，俏皮地歪着头，“你在说什么？”

他立刻后悔开始了这场对话。如果是因为Jensen在那一个吻之后觉得他吻技很烂呢？或者更糟糕的是可能会导致他和Jared分手一了百了？他用手把头发往后梳，环顾他们身处的这个公共区域。然后他们二话没说，一起走到一块其他学生们听不到的灌木丛边。

“你刚才是什么意思，Jay？”

“Jay”是Jensen饱满的双唇中自然滑出的新称呼。Jared听到这个昵称心里暖洋洋的，想说的话从嘴里蹦了出来，“你从来都不想，呃，吻我。是我做错了什么吗？是因为我——”

“不！我的天呐，不是。不是这样的。”Jensen咬着嘴唇，脸都涨成了红色。他的目光落到地面上，然后又四处张望，除了看向Jared。“...我只是...希望我们能慢慢来。不要做错事，好吗？”

Jared不自觉地皱起了眉头，“...甚至没有亲吻？在嘴上？”考虑到他自己缺乏经验，他愿意慢一点，但是以这样缓慢的速度吗？

每个人都知道关于Jensen的谣言和他的名声。这就是为什么他和Jared公开正式关系是一件如此值得注意的事。Jensen Ackles从不约会。Jensen Ackles只会到处勾搭。限制级故事和第一手报道到处都是。Jared听说过的那些里有数量惊人的男孩。和Jared不同，Jensen不是处子。这似乎有点不公平。那些家伙都曾得到过Jensen，而Jared却连个吻都得不到？

“这样——这样可以吗？”大眼睛凝视着他，眼中的担忧和不确定像一面镜子反映了Jared丑陋的想法。

他脸色发白，颈上的肌肉跳动。自我厌恶充斥了他的整个身体。他妈的他到底怎么了？多么可怕的想法。他怎么能那样想Jensen呢？Jared真是个十足的混蛋，急于失去他的处男之身，于是对他的男朋友怨恨不已，因为什么呢？因为那些下流的流言蜚语毒害了他，让他认为自己有权利得到他吗？

“Jay？”Jensen仍在等他的回答，一种更加顺从的倾向浮现在他嘴边。Jared会做得更好的。他会更好的思考。

“当然可以。不管你想要什么，不管你喜欢怎么样，我都可以。”他竭力想要表露出他真挚的感情。

Jensen脸上的表情非但没有变轻松，反而充满了疑云。他的声音变得平淡，“真的吗？你真的不介意吗？”

“嗯？作为一个血气方刚的少年，面对着这个星球上最帅气的男孩，我会兴奋吗？根本不用问，但是Jen...比起那些事我更喜欢你。我喜欢和你在一起。你知道的，对吧？”

不知所措的Jensen勉强地点了点头是表明他听到了Jared话的唯一迹象。当一个小个子的黑发女生出现在他们身边时，他们都吓了一跳。

“Jenny，你在干什么？我们要训练了！嗨,Jared。”Genevieve向他打了个招呼。“如果我们迟到了，Danneel会让我们在太阳下活活晒死的。我们要为几个星期后的誓师大会排练动作了。”

能再等两分钟就好了。

“去吧，Jen。如果你愿意的话我们可以之后再谈这个。”

Genevieve重复着说“快来”，这足以让那个男孩从呆滞的眼神中清醒过来。“你为什么不跟我一起去训练呢？我们今天有场地，你可以在看台上等我，然后等我结束我们再去做点什么。”

“你确定吗？我不想让你惹上麻烦。”

“你不会的，我保证没事。”

  
***

  
***

“不-不-不对！他妈的上帝啊，大家今天都吃错药了吗？”Danneel一边大喊着，一边跺着脚穿过草地，朝他们目前还没成型的粗糙队形走去。“Rachel，学学怎么把你的腿绷直，不然我就打断你的腿，石膏会让你的腿变直的。Matt，我向上帝保证，如果你不把手肘锁好，你会摔到别人的，再一次。还有Sophia，你是不是碰巧伤到了脑袋，忘了侧手翻的基本动作。”

每个被她放上暗杀名单的人都低下了头，并且知道最好别道歉。Danneel今天的状态很好，所以简而言之：她看谁都像狗屎。她穿着干透了的背心和短裤，怒视着其他队员通红且汗津津的脸。她厌烦地咬住嘴唇，转过身用手按摩太阳穴。

“休息五分钟，之后你们最好能有点进步。”

Jensen立刻从队伍中脱离出来，走向他放包的地方，更重要的是拿他的水瓶。他的手臂因为不停地把Katie举起来非常疼，而他想做的只有把她摔在地上。如果待会儿每个人都不再搞砸那就太好了，因为他把Jared带来已经受到责骂了。他看向看台，Jared身边放了几本书，并完全沉浸在书中。Jensen不知道该如何面对他现在没有被另一个男孩抛媚眼以及物化的事实。老实说，他仍然感到困惑的是，Jared波澜不惊地接受了他清教徒似的步伐。他说他只是喜欢和Jensen“在一起”？那到底是什么意思？

他弯下腰去拿水，心里还在纳闷。

“嘿Jenny。”

他猛地站直了身子。他不会经常让自己放松警惕，也许除了和Jared在一起的时候。Jared看他的眼神纯净无比，但现在是Stephen Amell站在栅栏的另一边，这个栅栏把球场和露天看台隔开，他的眼睛不知羞耻地顺着Jensen的身体往下滑。

“怎么了?”

“今天看起来不错。”

他拧了拧帽子上的汗水，眉毛向那个球员一撇。“是啊...如果你对不错的定义是像猪一样流汗的话。”

Stephen没有被Jensen的讽刺吓住，他的笑容扩大了，双臂交叉放在栅栏上，身子凑得更近，“也许我可以帮你脱掉那些脏兮兮的衣服，让你为更多有趣的活动汗流浃背。”

Jensen微微后仰，回头瞥了一眼坐在草地上喝水的其他队员，“我得回去了。你想干什么？”

“我想我晚上可以开我的卡车去接你，你说呢？”

他冷笑了一下，咽下想吐的欲望。这已经不是他第一次这样被约会了，可能也不会是最后一次。“具体要做什么呢？”

那个球员哈哈大笑，好像在说，Jenny反应太慢了，真是可爱。“嗯...我想我们可以开车去一个安静的好地方，然后你知道的...”

“你知道我男朋友就在那边吧？”

Stephen伸长了脖子去看还埋在书里的Jared，耸了耸肩，“那又怎么？你想表达什么？”

“我的意思是，”Jensen忍无可忍地说，“我已经有主了。”

Stephen打量他的眼神就像他在胡言乱语。球员挂在栅栏上，想靠得更近一些，他的音量压得低低的，好像突然之间很在乎被人偷听到似的。“说实话，你跟那个废物到底在做什么？我知道他满足不了你需要的——”

“你说什么?”

“告诉我当你面前还站着个更好的时候，你还和他在一起干嘛？”

“从什么时候起我需要向你解释了，Stefan？”

Stephen朝他露出一个深情的微笑，好像他是个特别漂亮的白痴，红扑扑的脸也不是太阳和运动造成的。“跟我去兜风吧。”

Jensen的下巴紧绷，他摇摇头，转身离开。“来嘛，Jenny，”当Stephen试图一边咯咯笑着一边伸出爪子把他拉回来时，他转过身，对着那个球员说，“让我们来搞清楚一件事，如果我到现在都还没抽出时间和你上床，那么这件事就他妈永远不会发生，所以给我滚开。”

“你不是认真的吧——”

他猛地从球员手里挣脱出来，一根手指指着那张惊呆的脸。“你再碰我一下，等我明年当上队长，我保证我的队伍里没有一个人会朝你看，明白了吗？”

Stephen傻乎乎地张大嘴巴，他举起双手，从栅栏上往后退，就像Jensen现在是拿了把枪对准了他的胯部一样。在某种程度上说，也确实是这么回事。

Jensen没管他是怎么离开的。Amell可能以为Jensen要跳过栅栏去阉了他，吓得屁滚尿流，但是啦啦队员心中有个不同的目标，他怒火中烧地大步往露天看台走去。他可不是什么会走路会说话的充气娃娃。他不是。

他雷厉风行的脚步让书虫注意到了他的到来。

Jared皱起眉，打量不远处的田径场。“你们已经排完了吗？”Jensen雷鸣般的表情透露不出任何东西，Jared就像一只可爱又困惑的小狗歪着脑袋，“你没事吧——”

他带着所有的愤怒，抓住Jared脸的两边，把他们的嘴封在一起，Jensen的嘴唇和舌头配合得很好。Jared被吓得瘫痪了，他眼睛鼓着，嘴巴无力。Jensen加倍努力，得到的回报是Jared歪着头闭上一眼，舌头第一次试探性地轻拂过他的。他一眼就能看出这个男孩不是很有经验，但他的亲吻非常认真——就像他倾注了自己的心一样——而不仅是达到目的的一种手段。随着他们的亲吻，Jensen脸上痛苦紧张的表情逐渐轻松，他的怒气也渐渐消失。

由于需要空气，Jensen喘着粗气退了回去。苔藓绿的眼睛睁开，搜寻着Jared欲求不满的表情。他的脸颊和嘴唇一样像个红苹果，狐狸般的眼睛睁开，露出混合着蓝色、绿色和琥珀色的眼珠，中心金色的圆环围绕着他扩张的黑色瞳孔。

就像小太阳一样。Jared的眼睛里闪烁着星星。Jensen之前从没注意到这一点。

Jared僵硬了，他的手像刚才Stephen那样举起来，舌头在嘴唇上急切地划了一下，“我-我很抱歉。当我说我们可以按你的节奏来的时候，我是认真的。你真的没必要这么做——”

“我知道我没必要这么做。”他咽下一口彩虹糖的味道，Jared刚才一定在吃零食，他感觉自己站在了悬崖边上，完全迷失了方向。他身上像多出一个莫名其妙的伤口让诚实流淌出来。“我知道，这就是我这么做的原因。”

听到Danneel叫大家回去集合的声音，他心跳加速，再次亲吻了Jared柔软湿润的嘴。

  
***  
***

  
从那刻起，Jared几乎没能好好呼吸。他正在以能够想到的最好的方式窒息。

Jensen在啦啦队的训练中不知道发生了什么出乎意料的事让闸门被拉开，他们几乎每分每秒都在单独亲热。他们远离Jensen朋友们的激烈反应，Jensen耸耸肩表示在学校已经看够她们了。接吻是Jensen唯一允许划破他们PDA(指在公共场所当着大家面亲热)界限的行为，在汽车里，餐馆的座椅，有时还有休息时的露天看台，都是他们游戏的场所。还有一个难忘的时刻，就是他们又去了那个公园。那天下午，他们在树林里探险，Jared说了些什么，Jensen就扑倒了他，有效地迫使他们离开了小路。半个小时以后，Jared从树林里走出来，他的头发凌乱不堪，后背因为被钉在树上受了点伤，脖子上有明显的紫色和深红色的痕迹，裤子前面还有一块污渍。

但是他们从没超过这个界限。Jensen会在车里爬到他的膝盖上，热情的亲吻他，在他身上扭动。Jared的手无意识地摸索着Jensen后背的肌肉，直到自己的下身膨胀起来顶着那个男孩。然后Jensen就会用力地拍打他，把自己扯开，郁闷地建议他们停下来。这无异于往Jared的头上倒了一桶冰水，但他还是会气喘吁吁地点头同意。

一个好的男朋友意味着要听话，而Jensen理应得到最好的。他只需要多洗几次冷水澡。

  
***  
***

  
直到有一天，Sterling K Brown带着一大捧红玫瑰到学校里，邀请Lauren Cohan参加毕业舞会，Jared才意识到有些不对劲。从停车场里有着可爱涂鸦的汽车，到海报板上各式华丽的图文，舞会的宣传如雨后春笋一般涌现出来。

在零星的掌声和已有对象的姑娘们的欢呼声中，Adam Miligan从午餐桌上跳了下来，看着那个啜泣着正点头说好的金发女孩。他怎么做到把整个军乐队都塞进餐厅的，这简直超乎Jared的想象。Jared拍着手，偷偷瞟了一眼Jensen，发现他正愁眉不展，这是他对每次公开示爱最常见的反应。乐队成员们收好乐器静悄悄地离开，餐厅里的其他人也都恢复了正常。

“噢，你们能想相信吗？这太可爱了！”Sophia用手捂住心口，就像快要融化了。

“没错！你听说今天早上Adrianne Palicki在广场上为他女朋友做了什么吗？”

“噢噢，有甜甜圈和焰火对吗？”

桌子边的女孩们齐声喊着“Awww”，而男孩们则诡异地保持沉默。

“你们都知道毕业舞会主要是给毕业生的吧？这个学校太小了，他们就把我们三年级的学生和他们并在一起，还对此大肆宣扬真是太蠢了。”Jensen狠狠地咬了一口锡箔纸，其他啦啦队员盯着他看，就像他在建议她们一起把手机丢进学校旁边的池塘里。

Genevieve是这群人中最惊恐的一个，她结结巴巴地说，“但——但是，这也是给高年级的，这一点也不蠢。这应该是我们人生中最美好的夜晚。”

“你怎么突然这么恨，Jenny？”Katie蛇蝎的笑容刺痛了Jared的神经，Jensen的厌恶也感染了他。“就好像你对毕业舞会一点兴趣也没有。我可听说那会是一个神奇的夜晚，也代表着...解放。”

又一次Jared完全不知道她们在说什么。

Danneel带着一丝难掩的得意笑容看着这场交锋。

Jensen平静的面容没有因此被拨动，他瞪了一会儿那个金发女孩，最后说，“Jay，我吃饱了，你吃完了吗？”

Jared抓着他的薯条和饮料跳起来，“是的，是的，我吃完了。”

“好。想在上课前呼吸点新鲜空气吗？”

“当然。”Jared站好，一手拿着他的午餐一手拿起Jensen的课本。Jensen总是坚持说他可以自己拿，但Jared觉得这样更像一个男朋友。

“真是训练有素。”Katie在他们身后评论道。Jared咬紧牙关，轻推着Jensen快点走。他可以看出他的男朋友快要气炸了。

一走到外面，Jensen对Katie的辱骂声立刻从嘴里流出来。Jared任他骂到精疲力尽。尽管那些话丰富多彩极富创造力，但Jared已经不止听过一次了。不过在Jensen生气暴怒的时候，他看起来依然很可爱。

“那...”Jared弓着背坐在长凳上，饮料瓶盖在他手里拧来拧去，“我想现在不是问毕业舞会的好时候吧？”

Jensen僵住了，“...怎么了？”

“我们——我们要一起去吗？我是不是该弄点大场面再问你？不过你看起来很讨厌这个。我是不是该问问原因或者——既然我们在交往——”

Jensen把手放在他手上，制止了他焦虑地扭动瓶盖。绿色的眼睛流露出一些痛苦，“我们能不能...专注我们自己？我不想去考虑那些舞会的烦心事。不管怎么说它都被期待过高了。我们别去管它，行吗？求你了？”

Jared知道他永远不能在任何事上拒绝这个男孩，“当然，当然，你想要什么都行。”

反正Jared也没必要去跳舞。

  
***  
***

  
“嘿，爸爸，我可以借用你的车吗？”

他爸爸紧盯着大屏幕上的篮球比赛，漫不经心地点了点头，“钥匙挂在那边，不过你得给她加油。”

“没问题，谢了。”他大步流星地穿过客厅走到大门口。多亏了他难以打理的头发，他要迟到了。

他的妈妈从填字游戏中抬起头来问道，“你这么着急要去哪儿？”

“只是去见几个朋友。”他把脚塞进鞋子里。

“那很好啊。Chad最近怎么样了？很久没有见到他来家里玩了。”

Jared突然愣住了，他的眉毛皱在一起，“...事实上，是和其他几个人——”Jeff几个星期以来一直在埋怨他没有告诉家里人，“——还有我的男朋友。”他犹疑地看着父母说道。他的爸爸似乎没有听见他在说什么——他正对着电视机大喊防守——但是他妈妈带着微笑注视着他。

“男朋友？他是谁？你们在一起多久了？”

Meg在浏览手机中停下，冷笑道，“谁会想和你约会呢？”

Jared抿紧嘴唇，勉强笑了一下。这就是为什么迟迟没有告诉他们。“我要迟到了。走了。”

“等等。”他妈妈从沙发上站起来，绕到门边，“我们什么时候能见到他？你应该请他来家里吃完饭。我会做烤肉的。”

“听起来...棒极了。我会告诉他的。拜拜。”Jared以最快的速度逃离了房子。

他妈妈的热情是意料之中，但她的确提到了一些让他思考的问题：Chad已经有一段时间没露面了。当然Jared在学校仍然能看到他，有时候还能聊上几句。但现在和Jared交谈的人越来越多，很难找到时间和他相处。每当Jared给他发消息，想问问他的朋友在做什么时，Chad只会在晚些时候回复道歉，说他很忙。他和Jared已经很久没有一起玩了。

嗯，他会修复好这个的。

  
***

  
***

第二天，他请求不和Jensen一起吃午餐，这对Jensen来说是件好事，因为今天是精神日，Jensen穿着紧身短小的啦啦队制服，这对Jared来说太难抗拒了，他会把Jensen的PDA界限抛到一边，无所顾忌地吻他。

他回到他以前的餐桌前，站在Chad对面，这感觉很奇怪。其他桌上的人用敬畏的目光看向他，好像是某个名人来这儿坐下了。Jared调整了一下角度，避开那些令他不安的目光。

Chad咬了一大口手中的三明治，含糊地说，“你在这儿干什么？”

“怎么，一个男人不能和他最好的朋友一起吃午餐吗？”

“你确定你男朋友不介意吗？”

他的笑容中略过一丝皱眉，“当然不会，为什么他要介意？”Chad没有回答，只是又吃了一口食物。Jared继续说，“你最近太忙了。我很想你，兄弟。”

Chad放下了他的食物。“我一直很忙？这是我第一次看到你身边没有完美先生的陪伴。自从你交了一个有名气的男朋友之后，我就再也见不到你，我们再也没有一起出去玩过。”

尽管这些话刺痛了Jared的内心，但他还是保持着微笑。他低下头，懊悔不已，看着手里转来转去的水瓶。“我想我最近可能...有些为Jensen发疯...但我想补偿你。”他有了一个主意。“今晚我们一起玩吧，就你和我。我们可以叫披萨还有汽水，还可以玩一整晚的电子游戏，怎么样？”

他等了又等。他可以看到Chad脑中的齿轮在转动。“...只有我和你？”

“是的。”

“没有Jensen?”

再一次感到刺痛，但他还是说，“没有Jensen。”

“而且我们至少会点一个菠萝披萨，你请客？”

“我请客，而且你可以在另一个披萨上也加上一半的菠萝。”

那双蓝色眼睛眯起来，“...成交。”

“真的吗？太棒了！”Jared觉得自己可以放松了，因为Chad和他看起来很好。“现在告诉我最近发生了什么事？我有错过什么吗？”

Chad脸上怀疑的神色终于消失了，他咧嘴一笑，“你还记得我那个二十多岁的漂亮邻居吗？她装修了他的浴室，现在那个窗户上没有百叶窗，什么都没有...”

  
***  
***

  
午餐时Jared和Chad聊天时的轻松情绪在放学时消失得无影无踪。当每个人都在广场上闲逛，制定着周末计划时，Jared坐在一边，一手抓着一张纸，一只手放在嘴边啃咬着大拇指。Jensen的下巴枕在他的肩膀上。

“别太责怪你自己了。每个人都有考不好的时候。”

Jared拿开被咬的拇指好半天以后才说，“我不应该，Jen，更不应该是微积分。”

他忘不了这种讽刺。Riching先生在他试卷的顶上野蛮地划掉“F”，带着个人色彩的嘲弄。他无法接受。他在考试中一向非常自信，但是在好好复习后，他却犯了一连串粗心大意、愚蠢至极的错误。老天啊。

“别说了。这没什么大不了的。”Jensen叹了口气。他的手指揉捏着Jared后颈紧绷的肌肉，而Jared由于太紧张而分心，几乎没有注意到它们。

“嘿！你们俩都来吗？”

Jensen收回了他的手。“去哪儿？”

毕业生Mike Rosey Rosebaumn昂首阔步地走向这对情侣。“我爸妈今天上午出城去度周末了，所以我们都知道这意味着什么。”他的话引起一阵笑声，“一个保证没有大人也没有小孩的大活动。”

“呃...我没听说。”Jensen躲在他身后说，“我不觉得今晚的活动适合我们。”

他从数字和血红色的大“X”中清醒过来，抓住了Jensen话的尾巴，“嗯？什么不适合？”

“来吧，Jenny，你俩一定得来。这是在我那史诗般的高中传奇故事落下帷幕之前的最后一次了。”

“等等，我们是在说派对吗?”

“Jar-Pad明白了！你们一定要来！每个人都会来的。”

这个谈话的速度比他大脑目前能跟上的速度快了五十迈。他们被邀请参加今晚的派对？他们，也包括Jared？但是...他今晚已经有安排了。一些重要的事。他的眼睛受虐般的又落在那张没及格的考卷上。没错，他得学习。他不能再考不及格了。他就是这样告诉Rosey的。

“学习？”那个四年级生身体向后仰，好像被一股恶臭击中了一样，“我会假装你没有用这个理由侮辱我。”

“噢，谁要学习？”Sophia走过来靠在Mike身边，那男孩指指Jared。“Jar-ed，”Sophia噘着嘴，开玩笑地跺了跺脚，“你可一定要来。人生中至少要经历一次Rosey R的派对。”他们周围支持她的欢呼声袭击了他。

“去！”

“会很有趣的！”

“求你了,Jared！”

Jensen把一只手放在他肩上，“伙计们，别烦他了。如果他不想去，你们就不能——”

“不！不，我会——”Jared吞了口唾沫，他口干舌燥，越想越觉得这个想法吸引人。“我会去的...听起来很有趣。我想我随时都可以学习，不是吗？”

“耶！”Sophia以蜂鸟扇动翅膀的速度拍着手。

“哇！Rosey Rager！”Mike转过身大吼一声，把所有人的兴致都点燃到了一个显而易见的程度。

“你确定要去吗？”Jensen在他的耳边问道。

Jared转过身面向他。“我非常确定...我以前从来没参加过派对。我应该带个礼物什么的吗？”

Jensen短促地笑了笑，平时充满笑纹的眼周现在绷得紧紧地，“这个你就不用担心了。”

  
***  
***

  
在换了九套衣服后，Jared又回到了他最初的选择，一条Jensen喜欢的紧身牛仔裤，和一件他们互相妥协的灰色NASA衬衫（Jared觉得太空元素很酷，但Jensen想要它再小两个号）。他现在洗了澡，换好了衣服，兴奋的情绪慢慢涌上心头。毫无疑问他仍然有些害怕，但这是他第一次参加高中生的派对。他从没想过他会去一个派对，更别提是被邀请的。不过他告诉父母的是他要去某个同学家里学习。

门铃响了。哈，Jensen比预计的来得早了一点。Jared跑向门口，在开门前停下来，深吸了一口气。

没问题。他可以的。今晚会是个无与伦比的夜晚。

他打开门，走了出去。他的父母最终会见到Jensen的...但不是今晚。出门后他脸上的笑容变成了困惑，他随手把门带上。“Chad？嘿...你在这儿干什么？”

Chad看起来也同样困惑，“老兄，你邀请我来的。记得吗？吃披萨玩游戏？”

这个提醒像一记重锤打在他身上。这不是他的学习计划。妈的。他泄气地说，“不要恨我，但我忘了。”

“你...忘了?”

就在这时，一辆汽车驶进了他家的车道。他们俩都眯着眼睛去看，直到Jensen关掉了车前灯。Chad的脸色僵硬了，Jared示意他的男朋友再给他一分钟时间。

Jared开始喋喋不休，“你看，今晚有个派对，很酷的那种，而且很有趣。Jensen和我要去，你应该跟着一起，我们可以改天再玩游戏——”

“我想我还是不‘跟着’了，谢谢。”

Jared面色苍白，开始胡言乱语，“不，不，我不是那个意思。你应该和我们一起去。你总说你想去参加一个派对。现在你的机会来了。”

“我的什么机会——成为Jensen Ackles跟班的跟班吗？”

Jared在朋友尖锐的语调中退缩了，“...那是什么意思？”

“意思是我讨厌你总是跟在Jensen屁股后面。”

他的心跳加速，皮肤如同被针扎，“不是这样的。我也被邀请了，不过谢谢你假设我没有被邀请。你为什么要小题大做呢？”

Chad抬手抚了抚额头，“最近发生的这一切，难道你不觉得奇怪吗？”Jared迷惑地歪着头，Chad的双手划破空气悬在身体两侧，恳求着，“别这样，Jare，你不能这么蠢。有些事很明显，你看不出来吗？”

“我根本不知道你在说些什么。”

无视了所有的警告——Jared下巴紧缩身体一动不动——Chad开始煞费苦心地说明，“那边的完美先生，你的梦中情人，以前从不会给你一点注意力，突然开始和你约会了？而那些受欢迎的孩子现在还把你当成她们中的一员？你不觉得古怪吗？”

“这段关系一开始你鼓励了我。你为什么——”Jared按着他的太阳穴，“你在说些什么，Chad？”

“这都不是真的！醒醒，Jared！他们不是你的朋友。他们不喜欢你。他也不喜欢你。受欢迎的孩子不会突然喜欢怪胎。”

Jared的眉毛挑起，“所以我现在是个怪胎了？我发誓你曾是我最好的朋友。”

“我现在还是，Jare。”Chad脸上没有愤怒，而是恳求着，“这不是你。你只是被驯化了，看不出来罢了。”

“我怎么了？”

“被驯化了。你被老二催眠了。让你看不到眼前的东西。”

“...你为什么就不能为我高兴呢？”他咬牙切齿地说。“Jensen他不会——”

“去他妈的Jensen Ackles！”Chad爆发了。“他和其他的那些混蛋没什么两样。甚至可能更糟。”

还没等Chad把话说完，Jared就咯咯地笑起来，舌尖磨着牙齿的边缘。“哇喔...我现在明白是怎么一回事了...你嫉妒了。”

“嫉妒？我他妈有什么好嫉妒的？”

“因为这一次，我有了除你之外的生活。因为这一次，我不再是你Chad的小跟班，我不再围着你转了。而你就是不能忍受我在和一个不可思议的人约会。大家认识我，喜欢我，而你还是一个废物——”这话一说出口，他就希望能够收回。“Chad，我——”

Chad的手飞快抬起来阻止了他。“不用，Jared，你只是说出了心里话，不是吗？行吧，说实话，从五年级开始我就是你最好的朋友，我以为这对你来说是有意义的，但也许我不应该去听你那些尴尬、愤怒的废话。你的需求总是在拖我的后腿，因为你什么都害怕。”他的朋友怒火中烧，“也许我是个废物，但你也是。不管是新衣服还是新发型都不能改变这一点。你只能在那个和你约会的混蛋身边这么风光，一旦他把你甩了，你就会变回那个爱发牢骚畏手畏脚的小婊子。”

Jared站在原地，浑身发抖，他的鼻孔微张，嘴唇僵硬的咧着，毫无血色。他的眼眶湿润了，“...知道吗，当我说这话时，我这个‘爱发牢骚的小婊子’是认真的。Fuck-You。”

他从Chad身边走过，忍不住狠狠撞上他的肩膀，他被那个男孩的嘶嘶声愉悦到了。他坐进Jensen的车里，砰的一声关上了车门。

“还好吗？”Jensen冒险地问道。

车里唯一的声音是Jared急促的呼吸声。他斜着眼睛盯着他家的院子，恨不得要把车窗钻个洞出来。“我们走吧。”

知道不该再追问，Jensen倒车驶离了他家。

该死的Chad。

在整个行程中，他原本的沉默不语转变为大声宣泄对刚才发生的事的不满。Chad怎么能这么说？他到底在搞什么鬼？难道Chad看不出他很快乐吗？Jensen一直保持着沉默，只是聆听着。

当他们把车停在那栋豪宅不远处的街道上时，他仍然怒火中烧。但他已经得出了一个结论：忘掉Chad。不能让那些毁了Jared的夜晚。他强压怒火，从车里跳了出去，等待着Jensen。他看着周围从四面八方涌来的人，都朝着同一个目的地前进。Jensen慢慢绕过车，和他一起走上人行道。

当Jared准备出发时，Jensen抓住了他的胳膊，关切地看着他，“你确定你要去吗？”

“当然了，为什么不呢？”

“你看起来...非常沮丧。”

“我现在很好，真的。”他勉强笑了一下，但脸上的神色依然紧绷着，“我只是想找点乐子。”他想出发但又被拦住了。

“嘿，那我们为什么不跳过派对去做点别的呢？”Jensen兴高采烈地建议道。

“什么？我们为什么要这么做？”

“那些派对都一样：人群拥挤，音乐吵人，还有一大群喝醉的白痴。相信我，你不会想待在那里的。”

“但是...”Jared的下巴耷拉得很低，和Chad吵架时的那些不快像毒药一样又涌了上来。他不能这样。“这是我第一次参加派对，我真的很想去...我需要这个。求你了，Jen？”

另一个男孩噘着嘴，但Jared恳求的眼神削弱了他的决心。最后他终于让步了。“...好吧，如果你真这么想去的话，那我们就去吧。”

赢得胜利的Jared几乎是拖着Jensen蹦跳着到了大门口。

这会是个无与伦比的夜晚。

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个充满「第一次」的夜晚…

  
  


“好吧，好吧，所以是先加盐，然后加青柠，然后再加龙舌兰？”

“不对，这是——”

“你做错了。”Katie啐了一口，站在厨房料理台的另一端瞪着他，周围至少聚集了十五人。

Jared的鼻子皱起来，感到很困惑，“真的吗？我觉得好像挺好的。”

他们刚进门时，Jared的虚张声势被面前的人海压下了。Jensen不得不拉着他的手，带领他穿过人群慢慢往房子里走去。在停下来打招呼和拥抱后，他们终于来到了厨房，在这里Jared发觉他一直没真的明白“水泄不通”的含义。有酒的地方就是派对的中心。尽管这里很拥挤，但人来人往还算便利。角落里放了一桶啤酒，料理台上摆满了各种各样的酒瓶和调酒器。

等他们准备好酒水后（Jensen要了威士忌和无糖饮料，还有一个装满啤酒的红色杯子，Jensen故意说那是“尿”，Jared一饮而尽还咋了咂嘴），就开始和其他人打成一片。Jensen和一个又一个的人打着招呼，他就跟在身后。Jared都不知道他们是怎么谈话的，音乐声非常大，他能感到低音震动着他的牙齿。他看到Jensen的嘴巴在动——这不是什么难事——但他一个字也听不见。说实话Jared有尝试过去读唇语，但最终他选择在适当的时候微笑，在感到尴尬的时候频繁的啜饮手里的酒水。

因此不用说，他的啤酒消失得比预期的要快得多。他不停地喝，以免嘴巴的干渴让他想起和Chad的争执。他看了一下Jensen手里的饮料，打了个手势告诉对方他要再去拿点啤酒。

然后Jared就被拉进了一场啤酒乒乓球赛（译注：把乒乓球扔进对方阵营的酒杯里的游戏），他的搭档是Genevieve，对手是Tom Willing和派对的主人Rosey。在一开始的交流确认过后，他谨慎的同意了，于是他们去到了离音乐声稍远一点的餐厅，Jared可以听到Rosey滔滔不绝地讲着规则，但是却不太懂那些术语，什么“绅士射击”和“重振雄风”？就是把球扔进杯子里，能有多难呢？

事实证明，非常难。

当你的其中一个对手是棒球队的一个家伙，同时派对的主人把这个小游戏当成奥运会一样认真，而你的搭档是一个把球扔在中间就跑来跑去和周围每个人合影的女孩时，更别提Jared的无能，这是一场痛苦但相对耗时很短的惨败。被扔中了球的每一杯酒都成为了Jared的惩罚，因为Genevieve发誓她会过敏。喝下最后一杯酒就像是给Jared敲响了丧钟，他们的对手击着掌，欢呼雀跃，拉着他要求进行额外的惩罚，比如把另一边没扔中的杯子也喝光，就像他们输得还不够惨似的。当他“咕噜咕噜”地喝完了最后一口啤酒，一切看起来都还不算太糟糕。这还挺好笑的。

实际上，所有事都很好笑。

“看看你这个该死的野兽！”Rosey搂住Jared的脖子，把他往下拉到和自己一样高，“你应该去调点酒，因为你把这么多都喝完了。”

他拖着Jared进了厨房，一路上还叫上了不少人，然后开始给房间里的人倒酒。这就是Jared现在的处境，苦苦思索着龙舌兰酒的制作过程。即使Katie对他厉声斥责，他也能毫不在意地大笑。

他所有消极的情绪都消失了。

“每个人手上都拿到酒了吗？”Rosey像国王一样站在料理台中央，手里的酒杯高高举起，“很好，敬我的毕业派对和你们这些迷人的混蛋！干杯！”

“干杯！”每一个胆敢碰杯的人都会把一半的酒洒在手上，洒在花岗岩地板上。Jared放弃了这个难题，耸了耸肩饮了一口。清澈的液体在下咽的过程中像是燃烧起来，他的眼泪夺眶而出。他急忙咬住柠檬片，吮吸着它的汁液，把火苗吞了下去，肚子里发出一阵令人不安的咯咯声。不过再喝点啤酒就把这感觉压下去了。

到目前为止，他的饮酒经历仅限几次偷偷拿到的啤酒和在电影中看到的描绘。他看过很多，但直到现在他才知道这多么有趣。首先，和人交谈容易多了，心里障碍消失了，话语自然地从他嘴里流出来。不用去猜测他人的想法，也不同担心自己说的话会不会太傻。这感觉非常自在。他甚至在排队上厕所时交到了朋友，边说边笑来打发时间。这真是膀胱快爆炸时的一种新奇体验。

终于轮到他上厕所时，那是他一生中最长也是最满足的一次小便。他跌跌撞撞地走向水池，一边洗手一边看着自己红润的脸颊，决定弯下腰往脸上泼许多冷水，然后歪了歪头，尽可能多地喝下一些自来水。强有力的敲门声催着他出去，他觉得自己站得更稳了，在人群中穿梭自如。他决定要把喝酒的节奏放慢点，他的决心很坚定，但被一盘盘果冻酒打破。

  
***  
***

  
Jared几乎让这座房子里的所有人都显得矮小，可他怎么这么快就失去了他的踪迹？

Jensen喝完了酒，准备好继续去听Rachel喋喋不休地说Danneel关于誓师大会的舞蹈编排，以及她为什么觉得Jensen是个好人，以及如果明年他当上队长，会让她站在前排吗？说起当队长的事，他又想去喝一杯了。他的第二杯威士忌比第一杯要多得多。

由于他的受欢迎程度，他搜寻Jared的进度缓慢。短信没有回复，可能是因为Jared听不到口袋里手机的响声吧。他只好去求助别人。大多数人对此一无所知，而那些见过他的人都对他赞不绝口，比如Rosey大声宣布着“你的男孩真他妈是个野兽，他听过他模仿尤达大师吗？太他妈经典了，伙计！”这话让Jensen有点吃惊，他本来以为Jared会让自己尽可能待在某个角落里，因为他向Jensen坦言过担心自己会碍手碍脚。这只是Jensen不想来参加派对的原因之一。另一个原因是派对意味着酒精，酒精就意味着管不住嘴。

他绕着房子的一楼走了一整圈，客厅变成了一个狂欢的地方。音乐声依然很嘈杂，但还算能够忍受，几个便宜的彩虹迪斯科球散落在房间的角落。Jensen眯起眼睛，透过混乱的色斑扫视着人山人海的面孔。他冷笑着发现Amell正专注地跟几个啦啦队员交流，胳膊下夹着一张娃娃脸，Colin Ford紧紧地抱着他。

他转过身继续寻找，径直撞上了一个结实的胸膛。

“对不起——”

“Jensen?”

他这才注意到站在他面前的人是谁，“Tom？”

来自沃伦高中的Tom Hardy给了他一个狡黠的笑容。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“Sophia邀请我来的。”

“哦...你们俩熟吗？”也许当Jensen告诉Sophia想要那个运动员可以自己上时她认真了，他环顾四周，但没有在附近看到她。

Tom耸耸肩，“比赛结束之后我们发了些短信，但是...她不是我喜欢的类型。”他走近了一些，低下头直接对着Jensen的耳朵说，“我正想要撞见你呢。”

“哦...”Jensen的目光不由自主地扫过这位运动员肌肉发达的身体，他今晚看起来很棒，但Jensen的欲望不在这里。他退后了一步，让他们保持距离。“真是受宠若惊，不过我已经有伴了。”

Tom困惑了整整两秒，然后嘴角露出了会意的微笑，打了个响指。“没错！Sophia告诉我了，你做的真是太棒了。”

“是啊，”Jensen抿了一口鸡尾酒，用酒杯遮住脸上的苦相。

就在这时，一道黄色的光照在他眼睛上，使他的目光越过Tom，穿过房间。他看着五彩斑斓的灯光，他找到了Jared。Jared不是唯一一个在舞池里的人，他像一只过于兴奋的小狗，蹦蹦跳跳地摆动着他的臀部。

如果Brock Kelly没有在他身边徘徊，那这一定是个可爱的画面。

那个低配版的Jensen把头向Jared身上靠着，用手指从他手里的塑料杯子里舀出一团深色的东西喂进Jared的嘴里。在Jared咀嚼着并冲那个男孩眨眼睛时，Brock把手指伸进嘴里一边吮吸着一边盯着Jared，好像他是世界上最高的蛋筒冰淇淋一样。当Brock转过身，拉着Jared的手放到他屁股上，并在Jared身上蹭来蹭去时，Jensen忍不了了。他一言不发地从Tom身边擦身而过，挤过一群扭动着身体的人群走向Jared。

“Jensen！”Jared脸上绽放出欣喜若狂的笑声。当Brock抓住他时，他皱着眉头用力挣脱开，他的目光只看向Jensen，“你去哪儿了？我好想你！”

“我一直在找你，”Jensen大声回答，在Jared章鱼般的胳膊和只对着他才有的甜美酒窝微笑中平静下来。

在Jared背后，Brock怒视着他们，直到他注意到Jensen的死亡射线正在审视他。男孩感觉到一阵恐惧，Jensen甚至不需要提高音量去说那句“滚开”，他就像被魔鬼穷追不舍一样快步离开了拥挤的舞池。

这么简单就把人赶走真是便宜那个饥渴的蠢货了。

Jared从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，“噢，你喝果冻酒吗？它们真的，真的很棒。甜甜的有水果味还有果冻，但还是会喝醉。想试试吗？你应该喝一杯。它们放哪儿了？”他停下胡言乱语，转身四处去寻找那份令人酩酊的甜品，樱桃色的嘴唇微微撅起。

Jensen的心里暖烘烘的。Jared的衬衫因为跳舞被弄脏了，头发也乱糟糟的，就在那一刻，Jensen意识到为什么他会对Tom Hardy的示好毫无感觉了。他的心怦怦直跳，而他的胃却在下沉。他把手中剩下的饮料扔到一边。

他完蛋了。

他的脑子嗡嗡作响，同时想着最好和最坏的情况。他没有抵抗这种冲动，踮起脚尖，把面前这个毫无防备的男孩拉进一个吻里，品尝着果冻酒的甜味。酒精令Jared的反应变迟钝，但他很快就跟上了这个进程，就像这是一个熟稔于心的艺术项目。他们站在舞池中央亲热，跟着音乐的节奏互相磨蹭着。他们周围的叫声震耳欲聋，有人大声喊着要他们去开间房。就像终于获得了许可一样，他们俩躲避着人群跑到楼上。

这对他来说是自私的，但是操...他想要这个。

  
***  
***

  
楼梯和二楼大厅都被弄得乱七八糟。Jensen明显比Jared——他现在只会咧嘴笑，手里拿着摇摇欲坠的饮料——更成功的穿越了这个危险的地形。老实说，Jared的大脑仍在努力思索到底发生了什么，或者即将发生什么。他只知道Jensen嘴里威士忌的苦味，和Jensen正紧紧握着他的手走在前面带头找一个空房间。

他们尝试着打开好几扇不同的门——Jensen根本没有费心去敲门——还打断了几场处于不同阶段的性行为。其中一个背影是Micheal Weatherly，和他一起的正是Katie Cassidy。Jensen哼了一声让门大开着走开了，留下Weatherly跌跌撞撞地过来关门。在门被砰的一声关上之前，他们听到的最后一个声音就是Katie尖叫的咒骂。

“这可太坏了，”Jared咯咯地笑着，在Jensen身后绊了一下，他把前额紧紧贴在那个白皙的后颈上。

“好了，”Jensen打开了房间里的灯，用他这几年把女孩们举过头顶练就的力量把Jared甩进了面前的房间。Jared大笑着跳到床上，门被关上了，隔绝了外面的音乐声，Jensen背靠着它，露出掠夺的笑容。“这就是门锁存在的意义。”他的手腕抖动了一下，Jared听到了锁的咔哒声。

Jared像被重击了，所有的快乐都被紧张淹没。

他和Jensen Ackles在一间上锁的房间里。

Jensen推离门，慢悠悠地走到床边。当Jensen的双手触摸着Jared，滑到他的肩膀，把他推倒在床上时，他傻笑着，心脏狂跳。

Jared的老二在刚才楼下舞池中亲热时就起立了，但现在已经是完全挺立着。当另一个男孩用膝盖爬上床，坐在他大腿上时，他咽下一口气，躺在那里两手紧握成拳头，僵硬得像块木板。

“你-你不是想慢慢来吗？”

“去他的慢慢来。”Jensen身体前倾，让两人的胸部紧贴，把Jared压进床垫里。Jared深吸了一口气，Jensen停顿了一下，“你不会不同意吧？”

他在开玩笑吗？自从Jared第一次看见他身上的这个男孩，这就是他的幻想了。

“当然，完全不会，”Jared轻声说。

绿眼睛看进他的眼里，不管Jensen在里面看见了什么都足够了。“...好，”Jensen勾了勾嘴角，在靠近Jared的嘴唇前轻声地说。他轻柔地啄着Jared的嘴——一下，两下，三下——动作越来越有力，直到他们再次热吻起来。至少Jared知道这个该怎么做，他的手臂环绕着Jensen劲瘦的腰，舌头和对方的嬉戏着。

就在一切进入到熟悉的节奏中后，Jensen再次做出了改变，他咬住Jared的下嘴唇，再温柔地用舌尖舔舐它。他坐起身，流畅地把衬衫拉过头顶，露出他苍白的肌肉和紧绷的、粉色的乳头。Jared一看到它们就流下了口水。多亏了那个提供果冻酒的人，让Jared可以不再犹豫。他的大手握住Jensen的髋部，把他翻到身下，扭转了他们的位置。从那个啦啦队员放大的瞳孔可以看出，他以前从来没被这样对待过。这给Jared额外增添了一点信心，他滑下去一些，用嘴巴紧紧含住一个诱人的乳头，不断地轻咬、吮吸，直到它们完全挺立起来。

Jensen喘着粗气，几乎要从床垫上弹起来，“哦操，Jay，摸摸我。求你了。”

为了确保万无一失，Jared的手沿着Jensen的肋骨一点点往下抚摸着，滑过他紧绷的腹肌，犹豫地落在Jensen隔着牛仔裤也坚硬的阴茎上。Jared自己的老二随着他每一下抚摸在抽动着。当他动手解开Jensen的皮带和裤子的系扣后，Jensen立即抬起臀部，摇摆着把裤子和内裤往下推到臀部的曲线以下。Jared看着，当那一对最完美的阴茎和双球展现在他面前时，他被迷住了。头部的粉色和Jensen嘴唇的颜色相符，最顶级的色情明星都无法与之竞争。真实的裸体的Jensen Ackles远远超过Jared有过的想象。

“Jay?”

Jaere猛地从沉思中跳出来。除了看色情片和手淫，他没有任何经验，这让他对接下来该如何进行一无所知。他不可能在现在告诉这个有经验的帅哥他是处男。他用一只颤抖的手抓住Jensen，感觉着它的热量。

“...我能给你口交吗?”

Jensen大吃一惊，“什么——你想要？”

“我想。”Jared弯下身靠近他，呼吸着清新的麝香味。“我可以吗？求你？”

“当然，嗯，就让我…”为这个请求抛弃了自己的犹豫，Jensen坐起身扯掉了剩下的衣物，鞋子重重的摔到地板上。他重新躺下，双腿张开给Jared腾出地方，Jared因为这个动作带来的景象大脑一片空白。但是没时间留给他发呆了，他真的很想让他的男朋友感觉舒服，他不想搞砸这个。

想着他从大量的限制级视频中汲取到的知识，他低下头，把那根阴茎放在手里撸动了几下，仔细观察着顶端流出的液体。他润了润嘴唇，试探性地舔了一下，尝到了一点咸咸的味道。上方传来一阵微弱的抽气声，有手指伸过来抚摸着他的头顶。他壮起胆子，把头部含进嘴里，轻轻吸了一口。这一动作让Jensen的臀部猛然抬起，阴茎的顶端撞上了他的喉咙口，引起他一阵咳嗽。

“对不起-对不起-对不起，”Jensen重复道，“我只是不习惯......”

眼眶流出生理泪，Jared清了清嗓子，“没关系，”他粗声粗气地说。

“你可以停下，你没必要这么做。反正我总是反过来——”Jensen坐起来，试图把Jared拉起来。就在这时，Jared脑海中闪过一个念头：难道没有人花时间来崇拜这个神一般的生物吗？这是理所应当的。

他抵挡了Jensen的拉拽，决心使他的下巴紧绷，眼睛闪烁着光芒。当他再一次把Jensen的阴茎含进嘴里时，他所有对会不会做错的担忧都消失了。他吸取了刚才的教训，把前臂搭在Jensen的胯部，从Jensen阴茎的最低端开始乱吻，然后在顶端的小孔处伸出舌头来舔舐。他注意着自己的牙齿，试图尽可能多的把阴茎塞进喉咙里，有呕吐反应的时候就退出来一点，并用手在他吞不下的部分反复抚摸。他逐渐在手上动作和吞吐吸吮当中找到了节奏。他大胆抬头瞥了一眼Jensen扭动的身体，看到那双爆发着欲望的瞳孔正注视着他。

Jensen张着嘴，呻吟着，不断恳求着更多。Jensen的臀部感受到一种野性的力量，他的手疯狂地拍打着Jared的肩膀。“Jay，Jay，我觉得我要——操，我要——”

不顾下巴的酸痛，Jared加倍努力地将脸颊吸紧，并加速移动着他的头和手。他透过刘海看向Jensen，欣喜地看着散布雀斑的脸上双眼紧闭，Jensen的背不受控制地从床上拱了起来。在第一股酸涩的液体涌进Jared嘴里时，Jensen发出一声长长的呻吟，身体放松下来。在味觉和视觉之间，Jared的身体无法控制地抽搐起来。Jared呜咽着，嘴里Jensen的东西滴落出来，他把胯部紧紧压在床垫上，追逐着那如闪电般袭来的快感。

“我的天，你刚才是不是——”Jensen喘着气说。

Jared脸红了，温柔地让Jensen软下来的阴茎滑出他的嘴。他动了动身子，做了个鬼脸。这个轻微的动作表明了一个事实，他在没有任何触碰的情况下就射在了牛仔裤里。他试图用没有任何一个男人（或女人）能经受得住Jensen Ackles高潮时的模样这个事实来安慰自己。这就像是凝视着约柜（译注：约柜是放置上帝与以色列人所立的契约的柜子，是神的象征），神圣得令人敬畏。

“来吧，让我看看。”

Jared不可能整晚就趴在那儿。他翻了个身，仰面朝上，就像一个准备好挨骂的孩子，或者更糟的是他即将因为是个处男而被嘲笑。

“这可太他妈辣了，”Jensen咕哝着说。

“...真的吗？这不可笑吗？”

“这有什么可笑的？这是一个牛逼的口交带来了两个高潮。”

Jared清了清嗓子，试图摆脱喉咙的刺痒感，“我做得还行吧？你真的喜欢吗？”

“‘还行’？”床垫一阵摇晃，Jensen用四肢支撑着趴跪在他上方，脸上带着难以置信的表情。该死，Jensen真是三百六十度无死角。“如果我不喜欢，我现在还会黏在你身上吗？”

他的拇指从Jared的下巴划到嘴角，然后在唇上轻抚。Jared的老二又骚动起来，Jensen露出一个挑逗的笑容，“现在更重要的问题是，你觉得你能重新振作起来好好干我了吗？”

幸好Jared已经躺好了，否则他会因为全身血液迅速涌向他的老二而晕倒。“我——我，呃，我不觉得这是个问题。”

这次Jensen把他拉起来时Jared跟上了，他们亲热着，Jared的手不停地抚摸着他能够摸到的Jensen的每一寸肌肤。他把头埋进Jensen的颈窝里，一边啃咬一边亲吻。Jensen一边发出含糊的声音一边去扯Jared衬衫的衣角，正全神贯注地用唇齿给男朋友做标记的Jared过了好一会儿才明白过来。他挣脱开来，把衬衫从头上扯下来。与此同时，Jensen正在解他的裤子，但Jared有点难为情。

如果他不够大怎么办？Jared对自己的尺寸还算满意，但如果Jensen不喜欢呢？

“噢，”Jared的阴茎因为拉链拉开被解放出来，Jensen倒抽一口气，他肿胀的嘴唇张成一个O型，他的鼻梁和脖子都染上了漂亮的红晕。当Jared跪在床上时，他感觉自己的大腿在抽搐。Jensen睁大的眼睛一刻也没有离开他的老二，男孩喘息着喃喃自语，“我...”他舔舔嘴唇，“我裤子的口袋里有润滑剂和安全套。”

Jared的脑海里立刻浮现出很多不敢问的问题——他会不会有什么地方做错了？Jensen一直随身带着那些东西吗？——Jared拖着脚下床走向Jensen的牛仔裤。当他找到它们后，他将它们扔到床上。他把鞋子袜子踢掉，飞快地从裤子里跑出来，同时他的心也快要从胸口跳出来了。当他转回身时，感觉所有的空气都离开了他的肺。他伸手紧紧捏住了他阴茎的根部。

Jensen已经扭开了润滑剂，啦啦队员的柔韧性使得他将膝盖抬到了耳朵两侧，他的手指灵活地在小洞里进进出出。Jared垂涎欲滴，爬到了他身边。一根手指变成两根，Jensen毫无保留地展出让他想伸出颤抖的指尖去抚摸。

“你想让我——”

“等不及了，”Jensen咬紧牙关说，“我他妈现在就需要那个大家伙进入我。”他伸进第三根手指，剪动着把自己打开，“套子戴上，就现在。”

Jared麻木地点了点头，但没有动。

“Jared!”

“好！”Jared挣脱了那些令人着迷的景象，扑向锡箔纸包装袋。他挣扎着要打开它。他的目光重新回到那个柔软的发出轻微声音的源头，他什么也不想只想把脸埋进去。他的匆忙又变成了心不在焉地停顿。

Jensen很恼火，“去他的，已经够了。”他伸出手把Jared拉到了床垫上按住了他，Jared的头撞到床板上发出一道声响。Jensen从他手里扯下那个被揉得皱巴巴的安全套包装袋，用牙齿把它撕开。随着Jared的心怦怦直跳，乳胶圈被不耐烦的手指从他的老二上滚动下来，然后又涂上了更多的润滑剂。Jensen直起身，稳稳地握住Jared的阴茎。

操——操，这真的要发生了。

他强忍着把头向后仰的冲动，眼睛一直盯着自己亲吻着Jensen洞口的阴茎顶端。Jensen沉下身子，让头部进去了一点。当Jared被炙热吞没时，他全身上下的每一块肌肉都绷紧了。他握住Jensen的腰——按压揉捏——做所有他能做的事除了射出来。另一个男孩呼吸急促，一点点地往下让Jared进入他，他的脸上充满了专注的神情。当Jensen柔软挺翘的屁股落在Jared大腿上时，Jared的肺都快烧起来了，房间里唯一能听到的声音就是Jensen的深呼吸。他太想动了。Jensen稍微抬起一点身子，然后又让自己坐了回去，并尝试性的扭动着自己的臀部。

Jared差点就死了。

“你还好吧？”Jensen气若游丝地说。

Jared震惊地抬头看着他，胸部起伏不定，“这个问题难道不该我问你吗？”

丰满的嘴唇勾了一下。Jensen换了个姿势，用手紧紧按住Jared的胸口，“等一下。”

等一下？——这他妈怎么等！

Jensen抬起屁股，直到只有头部在里面，然后又啪的一声落下去。Jared大叫着，在Jensen得意的笑声中双手抓住了他的屁股。但Jensen并没有停下来，他一次又一次地这样做，在Jared的阴茎上起起伏伏。Jared只能在Jensen骑他的时候扶住他。

Jared努力压抑住自己的呻吟，听着Jensen从牙关中传出的嘶嘶声和呜咽声。他的金发乱糟糟的，脸颊和胸部都泛着红潮。他那根漂亮的老二怕打着Jared的肚子，留下一些亮晶晶的水光。他紧致的身体令Jared觉得自己就像他的假阳具。Jared认为Jensen不可能比这个时候更漂亮了。

他错了。

Jared没法再克制下去了，他的臀部不由自主地向上顶弄，让他们两人都发出了呻吟。Jensen的节奏变得断断续续，Jared的本能占据了上风。他把脚后跟用力踩在床垫上，开始认真地抽插。他的目光在Jensen愉悦的脸上和他们连接的部位来回跳动。一个猛烈的插入让Jensen大叫着倒在他胸口，Jared用双臂环抱着他，一刻也没停下。Jensen的呻吟声随着每次进入都被顶到前列腺越来越大，他几乎要翻白眼，然后他闭上了眼睛，Jared紧张地凑过去亲吻他。Jensen的手指缠绕着Jared的头发，拽着他靠近蹂躏着他的嘴。

“操，宝贝，你太棒了，”Jensen贴着他的嘴唇说。他在Jared身上扭来扭曲，他的老二在他们的肚子中间磨蹭着。

他的话激励着Jared更用力的操他，他的阴茎开始抖动。Jensen的全身都在颤抖，他扭动的动作越来越不顾一切，直到他发出一声呜咽，安静了下来。热热的液体充斥着他们之间的空间，把他们的肚子都弄得湿湿的。后穴的突然收缩导致了Jared的高潮，他的抽插变得短暂而草率，双球开始缩成一团，将他身体里的东西尽数射了出来。

他闷哼一声，一下子躺了回去。他的头在床垫上晃来晃去，粘在头发上的汗水滴落到地板上。

  
***  
***

  
就像过了一辈子（其实并没有很久）以后，Jensen从他身上滚了下去。当Jared软下去的老二从Jensen身体里滑出时，他的整个前胸都暴露在凉爽的空气中，冷得他打了个寒颤。把安全套扔向垃圾桶的方向后，他们盖上毯子，侧躺着抱在一起，仍然没有平复好呼吸。Jensen枕在Jared的手臂上，他们的汗水都粘在了一起。Jared的手拉着另一个男孩的手，描绘着他手心的线条，把玩着他的每一根手指。

“...我向我自己保证，下次一定要有点耐心好好扩张。”

Jared无声地笑了，他把鼻子埋在Jensen的耳后，呼吸着他的气味，“我也会谨遵这点的。”

他们满足地享受了一会儿沉默且慵懒的相拥，最后Jensen发出了一些柔和的呢喃。

“嗯?”即使他们不是面对面，Jared也可以听出他的声音充满了惊喜。

“我以前从没有和任何人这样拥抱过。”Jensen又往后靠了一些，完全紧贴着Jared，他的屁股和Jared的胯部贴在一起就像两块完美的拼图，“我喜欢。”

“我也是。”杰瑞德的老二在接触中又兴奋地抬起头来，但是他根本没有力气再去做任何事情。“...我想这是一个充满第一次的夜晚。”

Jensen稍微转了转头，好奇地问道，“喔是吗？这是你第一次参加派对，对吧？”

“是的，嗯，还有...”Jared之前不愿意透露自己是处男的事，但现在他觉得无足轻重了。他觉得他的心膨胀了起来，内心的幸福感透过他脸上的笑容溢出来。“还有这个。”他最后说。

Jensen不确定的问道，“...什么意思？”

“在你之前我没有和任何人在一起过。”

Jensen的肩膀立刻绷紧了，他轻松愉快的声音消失了，“你认真的吗？你为什么没告诉我？”他原本贴着Jared的后背离开了Jared的怀抱。

“我——我不觉得这很重要。”

“这很重要，因为你应该早点告诉我的。”Jensen厉声说，他坐起来，把身上的毯子扔下。他背上的线条因为激动而变得僵硬。他低下头，叹了口气。“你应该把它留给某个特别的人。”

Jared坐了起来，毯子搭在他的大腿上。他不安地笑了笑，希望可以消除房间里奇怪的紧张气氛。“Jen，我不是那种想要保留自己珍贵贞操的女孩。实际上这非常完美。而且，我确实是把它留给了某个特别的人，就是你。”

“别这么说。”

Jared深深吸了一口气。他需要说服Jensen。应该把内心的感觉说出来，不是吗？“Jensen，我只是想告诉你，我爱——”

“别说！”Jensen用手指压住了Jared的嘴唇。他满脸痛苦，绿色的眼睛失去了神采。“别说了，好吗？我们都喝了太多酒了，所以——所以我去拿点水来。你就在这儿等我。”

Jared的内心告诉自己不要争论，尽管他现在感到非常清醒。他皱着眉头，在Jensen指尖的压力下点了点头。

“很好，”Jensen的嘴角闪过一丝不太自然的微笑。他的目光扫视着Jared的脸，手从Jared的嘴边滑过托住他的下巴。当Jensen俯下身来亲吻他时，Jared没有闭上眼睛。亲吻结束，Jensen退开，立刻去穿上了衣服。看着裸露的皮肤被衣物遮盖住，Jared完全想不清自己是怎么知道Jensen身上雀斑的分布的。穿好后，Jensen用手梳理着他凌乱的头发。

“Jen?”Jared咬了咬嘴唇。“虽然你不想听，但我想说。”

他们只约会了几个星期，但Jared已经爱了他好几年了。

Jensen又露出一个浅浅的笑容，“我很快就回来。”

门被重重关上，Jared恼怒地倒回床上。就在他以为自己做得很好的时候，就会找到另一个方法把事情全搞砸。他推断着，Jensen看起来并没有那么生气，他很快就会回来，到时候他们会再谈论这个话题的。

一切都很好。

他先前的喜悦又回到了脸上。他的胯部感觉又脏又粘——他的体毛上沾满了润滑油和汗水——他陶醉于这种感觉中，任由它们在那里。这真的发生了。他和一个惊人的男孩做爱了。Jared原本希望今晚会是个很棒的夜晚，但他没想到会让他美梦成真。

他翻了个身，伸手把丢在地上的牛仔裤捡起来。他掏出手机看了看时间，胃迅速下沉了。七个未接来电和十二条未读短信。

他的宵禁时间已经过了几个小时了。

  
***  
***

他一边努力和身上衬衫的纽扣作斗争一边冲下楼梯。他没有绊倒也没有摔断脖子，真是个奇迹。与和Jensen在客房时的宁静亲密相比，回到昏暗混乱的派对上让他有点不适应。他躲避着许多人走向厨房，却没找到他的男朋友。

“Jay-Rod!”Rosey挥舞着一个荧光色的瓶子向他打招呼，“来一杯？”他朝旁边的两个女孩抛了个媚眼，两个露着肚脐环的女生咯咯地笑着。

“呃...不用了，谢谢。你看见Jensen了吗？”

“Jenny？哦看到了，他问我有没有地方能私下谈谈，然后从我手里把Danni抢走了。”

私下谈谈？

“他们去哪儿了？”

  
***  
***

  
多亏了Mike那蹩脚的指路方法——的确是如虎添翼——他找到了那条刻意能隔开外面人的走廊。Jared蹑手蹑脚地走在黑暗的走廊里，不知道Mike的父亲是做什么工作的，能买得起这么大的房子。走廊尽头的一扇门半开着，透出一丝光亮，让他清楚地知道了他的男朋友在哪里。他在外面听见Jensen愤怒的声音，脚步顿住了。

“再提醒我一次你为什么还在这儿？难道你不应该羞耻地离开吗？”

Jared的眉毛快跳到了天上。他绝对不会用这种语气和Danneel说话，那他在和谁说话？这个问题很快的随着一声冷笑得到了回答。

“哦，我在这里，因为我也是啦啦队的一员。而且我们真的要讨论这个吗，Jenny？至少我和一个愚蠢的运动员找点乐子是有道理的，但你呢？你就像弗兰肯斯坦制造他的怪物，就只是为了和他上床。”

“闭嘴，Katie，不是那样的。我的意思是你至少应该谨慎一点，如果DJ知道你背着他和Weatherly偷情怎么办？”

“首先，当你不知道你会被某些混蛋撞见还把门打开的时候，很难保持谨慎。顺便说一句你真是太混蛋了。其次，我为什么要在意DJ是否知道这件事？我让那个怪胎摸摸我的胸他就会相信我说的任何一句话。最后，我到底怎么偷情了？你应该最清楚，这不是一段真正的关系。为什么你要这么忠诚？你知道你根本没必要和他上床吧？”

当她刚开始说话时，Jared只觉得DJ可怜。Katie根本不喜欢他？Katie甚至没考虑过和他在一起？接着，当Katie把话题转移到Jensen身上时，Jared开始忿忿不平。说得就像Jensen明白她在说什么一样，就像Jensen和她差不多似的。Jensen很在乎他。

他-他是这么说的，不是吗？

Jared向门口走近了一点。

“好吧，如果他的动作像之前跳舞那样的话，我敢肯定这场性生活是桩悲剧。”一个新的声音，Danneel评论道，引发那个金发女孩冷哼了一声。

“别说了，他——”Jensen刚开口就被Katie打断了。

“他老二大吗？天呐，这是那个废物唯一的可取之处。”

客观来说，Jared知道那些女孩们在讨论他。不过他并没有感觉到侮辱，他只觉得他的男朋友缺乏防卫。但在她们的嘲笑声中，他一声不吭，这像一只钢爪压住了Jared的胸口，一点点的把他压碎。

Danneel的笑声逐渐减弱，“为什么把我拖到这里来，Jenny，外面还在举行一个完美的派对呢。”

绝望地想从另一个男孩那里听到一些声音——什么都行，Jared把头凑近了一点。

Jensen花了很长时间才作出回答，“...我觉得我们——我——不应该再这样做了。”

Katie对这个提议大笑不止，Danneel似乎并不同意，她叹了一口气，“我们已经讨论过无数次了。需要我再次提醒你这事关什么吗？”

“当队长就像...领养一只脏兮兮，浑身跳蚤的小狗。它们很无助。它们会在地毯上撒尿，咬断你的充电器电源线。但是你的工作就是清理它们，训练它们，并且把它们变成最好的展览品。上个月一直跟着你的那个大脚怪就是你的小狗，到目前为止你都表现得很好。Jenny，如果你连一个小人物都搞不定，我为什么要把整个队的统治权交给你？认真对待这件事，每个人都会有好处的。”

“...比如等他变得更好时离开他？”

Jared面无表情地听着Jensen犹豫不决的问题，泪水从眼眶溢出，顺着脸颊往下流。

“没错，如果你这么急着摆脱的话，那就等到毕业舞会，然后像你之前答应好的那样甩了他。这对他将是非常好的性格塑造。”

门被打开了，三人齐刷刷地看向这个方向，发现Jared像一尊雕像一样一动不动地站在那里。

他的眼睛紧盯着硬木的地板。

Jensen从皮革沙发上站了起来，“Jay？”

“...是真的吗？”

“什么是真的？你在那儿多久了——”

“她说的话，是真的吗？你和我在一起只是为了考验你能不能当上队长？”

“Jay——”这个昵称让他退缩了，“我不知道你是怎么——”

“别撒谎！”他大喊着。另一个男孩急促地吸了一口气，但没有说话。苔藓绿的眼睛从与Jared湿漉漉的对视中移开。

这就是他的回答。

他的心口向内塌陷，连同他的五脏六腑一起搅动起来。他一直愚蠢地希望自己听错了，希望Jensen永远不会这样对他。但是...

“噢，哇哦，这真是太好了，”Katie坐在巨大的办公桌边，窃笑着说，“你不会真的以为自己能成为我们中的一员吧？因为Jenny在你身上发现了一些特别的东西？”Jared的下巴紧绷，她的双手抱在胸前，撅起嘴巴，“哈，你太可爱了！”

“Katie，”Danneel责备道。

...这是一个谎言，全都是谎言。这不是真的，全都不是真的。

他的眼睛恳求着Jensen的否认，请他告诉他这是个玩笑。他的喉咙发紧。

好吧，这的确是个玩笑，只不过笑点是Jared。

“...Jen，”他试着叫他，声音沙哑。

Jensen抿着嘴，低着头。Jensen的脖子上满是Jared种上的吻痕，他想让全世界知道这个男孩属于谁。

但他从来就不属于Jared，一秒钟都不曾属于。

Jared一刻也待不下去了。他掉头就跑。他跌跌撞撞地冲进大厅，撞到了墙上，他几乎感觉不到疼痛，或者确切地说，和他胸腔中摇摇欲坠的感觉相比，这根本不值一提。

他必须离开那里。

重新回到派对上对他的生理系统来说是一个打击：闪烁的灯光刺激着他的视网膜；强劲的音乐在他脑袋里碰碰作响，引起他不适的头痛；周围的那些欢笑声太大了，也太近了——他们都知道吗？他们都参与了这个玩笑吗？

他的四肢不受控制地东拉西碰，他只想集中注意力找到一条出路。他必须离开。他一路都在身后留下愤怒的人们，他们咒骂着喝醉的白痴到处撞人。空气从他的肺里被快速抽出，这里太热了，太热了，汗水从他身上涌出，刺痛了他的眼睛。

夜间寒冷的空气扑面而来，他就像刚刚穿越过一堵墙，不受控地绊倒在前院。他倒下时甚至没感觉到疼。他弓着背，跪在地上，手里攥着一把草，双目失神地看着地面，眼泪顺着睫毛掉了下来。

这不是真的。这不是真的。他的心快要不能跳动了。

“Jay，你能听到我说话吗?”

他的眼睛因为那熟悉的、甜美威士忌一般的声音猛地合上。当一只手掠过他的侧腰时，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，撕扯着手里散落的草叶。“别碰我。”他咽下自己快要跳到喉咙口的心，“告诉我这些都不是真的。”

Jensen畏缩了一下，从地上站了起来。是Jared的话令他畏缩。“我很抱歉。你不应该发现这些的。”

这些话的含义触发了Jared内心的一个开关，他把自己破碎的心化为了锋利的武器。“所以你本来打算怎么办？在舞会之夜把我甩了让我继续走自己的路？就像什么事都没发生过一样？就像我的感觉毫无意义？很抱歉破坏了你的大型‘性格塑造’计划。”

“我不是这个意思。你知道我不会这样对你的。”

“是吗？”看着这个男孩变成了一种痛苦，“你和我在一起的每分每秒，对你来说都只是达到目的的手段。那个人——我以为我了解的那个人不会让我的生活变成一场游戏。”

“Jay，别——”

“不要再这样叫我！”他厉声叫道，他极力伪装的镇定外表在愤怒下分崩离析。他需要紧紧按住血管里沸腾的血液，因为如果他不这样做，他就会在Mike Rosebanum家的前院里爆炸。“它对你的意义和对我的不同。”

“好吧，”Jensen勉强同意。当他试图走近一点，Jared却退得更远时，他没有抑制住自己的失望。“但是对我来说，你不止是我达到目的的手段，至少不再是了。我从没想过事情会发展到这个地步。你知道当上队长对我来说有多重要，Katie也想要争夺，而且——”

Jared发出嘲笑。去他妈的Katie。“让我猜猜看，你害怕得不到队长的位置，因此失去爸爸的认可，所以你决定全力以赴，为了这个事业出卖自己的身体？”

这天晚上，他第二次立刻后悔说了那些难听的话。就像对Chad一样，但伤害已经造成了。

Jensen脸上的悲伤化作了怒吼，“可你得到了你想要的，不是吗？你上了Jensen Ackles。你全都得到了。你不必再假装是因为我闪闪发光的品格内在喜欢我了。”

他的声音能把钢铁溶解成细砂。Jensen用手抹了抹他颤抖的冷笑。“...你以为我不知道学校里每个人对我的看法吗？我只是个有着适合吹箫的嘴巴的混蛋，只配拿着花球跳来跳去。但如果我当上了队长——那就会有人尊重我。我不是个荡妇。我需要你明白这一点。”他泄了气，迷蒙的眼睛在街灯下闪闪发光。

还是这么美。Jared恨自己现在还会注意到这一点，也许这就是Jensen的目的。不过他知道Jensen是错的，Jared看到的不仅仅是一张漂亮的脸蛋，也不是因为这张脸而爱上他（正是这个想法让他的胸腔猛地一震）。但这些都不重要了。对他来说Jared只是个累赘。

这个漂亮且完美的男孩从来没有爱过他。他竟然还愚蠢地相信别的东西。

就像铺开一张被捏得皱巴巴的纸，他脸上露出了惨淡的笑容。他的声音颤抖着，“...嗯，我很高兴能为你效劳。我真心希望你能当上队长...晚安，Jen。”

另一个男孩退缩了，就好像这些话狠狠打了他一拳。Jared不知道自己是怎么转过身开始走路的。每走一步，他的双腿似乎都要跪倒在地上。方向对不对不重要，他只需要离开。

Jensen甚至没有开口叫他回去。

走到一个街区之外，他在路灯之间的黑暗中撞到了栅栏。胃里的东西从嘴里喷涌而出，灼伤了他的喉咙，灼烧着他的鼻孔。直到他没有东西可吐了，他还咳嗽、干呕了很长时间。他的胃像打了结一样，脸上沾满了胆汁和鼻涕。他抱着自己的肚子，抽泣着，任泪水倾泻而下。他把额头撞在栅栏柱上，发出了悲鸣的声音。

他从未觉得如此孤独。

Jensen是个骗子。

Chad消失了。

他需要回家。

他想死在这里。


	7. Chapter 7

  
Jeff把他领进家门时，他的父母看到他红红的眼睛和伤心欲绝的脸，惊讶地后退了一步。Jared拖着身子爬上楼梯时听到的最后一件事是Jeff向他们粗略地解释了一下关于青少年和初恋的问题，并说给他一点自己的时间。Jared打电话给Jeff歇斯底里地叫他来接他时，Jeff完全不知道发生了什么事，他赶到后，Jared面如死灰地上了车。Jeff无论问什么Jared都不回答，直到他问是不是Jensen出了什么事，Jared脸上终于泛起一点波澜，他说，“我们结束了。”

他打开房间里的灯，浮肿的眼睛落在几个小时前他筛选过的成堆的衣服上，那时他那么兴奋和天真。他把灯关掉了，拖着脚走到床边，重重地摔了上去。

他在九个小时后醒了过来，看着时钟和窗帘边缘透露出的炽热的阳光，翻了个身又睡着了。这就是他在周末剩下的时间里做的事：他睡觉。能睡多久就睡多久。如果睡不着，他就假装在睡觉，因为睡觉意味着不用去思考任何事。他只在需要上厕所和吃东西的时候才会离开被窝，以致于他的妈妈威胁说要带他去看医生。吃饭的时间又长又难受，Meg目不转睛地盯着他，他的父母试图和他说话，但都无济于事。Jeff忙着考试，所以当周一到来时，Jared没有准时起床。他做不到。那天早上他的妈妈走到床边，拍了拍他，喃喃地说她爱他，她会打电话帮他给学校请假的，临走前在他的床头柜上放了几瓶水。

星期二，或是星期三，妈的，据他所知也可能是星期四了，他被一个冲进他房间倒在他床上猛烈推挤他的人叫醒，他根本不可能假装还在睡。

他伸长脖子，眯起干涩发痒的眼睛。他低着头，用沙哑的声音说，“我以为你和我已经绝交了。”

靠在床头板上的Chad耸了耸肩膀，回到道，“你是我最好的朋友。我有给你发短信。”

他的手机放在床头柜上，充电器在几英寸之外。

他那干裂的嘴唇扭动着，带着一种嘲弄的笑意，“我们上次谈话的时候好像不是这样说的。”

Chad没有上钩。“我当时很生气...而且你是对的。我嫉妒了。你有了一个新的最好的朋友，你变得很受欢迎，你有了一个全新的生活，我却没有参与其中，而那正是我想要的生活，我不知道该如何处理这些情绪。关于我说的那些屁话？我的意思不是...算了没什么好用的借口。对不起，Jare。”

Jared吓得翻了个身。Chad从不道歉。他们十二岁时，他毁掉了Jared妈妈为了教堂义卖做的一个馅饼，在她的惊骇中他只是耸了耸肩，并赞扬她用蓝莓真大方。所以他现在这样做一定意味着...

他陷进床垫里，凝视着Chad宽大衬衫的衣角吗，“...所以你知道了。”Chad点点头，Jared感到胃都凝固了。“你要说‘我早告诉过你了’吗？”

“我希望我不用。”

Jared的内心在这几天无精打采的昏迷后突然崩溃了。“我以为他真的很在乎我。”他喉咙里发出一声干涩的呜咽。一双手把他拖到Chad的大腿上，他把脸埋进皱巴巴的衬衫里，哭了起来。Chad的手在他背上舒缓的打着圈。

“我知道，兄弟。我知道。”

  
***  
***

  
“他一直在兜圈子，但我真的认为Tom可能会邀请我参加他们学校的舞会。我的意思是，我已经无数次提起过‘我们’了。”

Jensen喝了一口热腾腾的喝咖啡。他几乎没怎么睡过觉。他的思绪和Sophia唠叨的东西相去甚远。他的眼睛一直在搜寻着——该死的——带着希望。又是一个要上学的早晨，他像只鹰一样盯着学校的大门。在看到某个人时他突然振作了一点。

“Jenny，你在听吗？”

“没有，”他心不在焉地说，起身走开了。他跟着那个金发的男孩一直走进教学楼，直到他的储物柜旁。“嘿，呃，你是Chris，对吗？”

那双眯起的眼睛扫了他一眼，然后又回到他的密码锁上，他的脸愤怒地扭曲了。“是Chad，”他吐了口唾沫，“你叫什么名字来着？天杀的大混蛋？”

Jensen微微点了点头，脸颊两侧凹了进去，“你说的没错。”当Chad继续在他的储物柜里翻找时，Jensen把他的重心从一只脚转移到另一只脚上，“...那，嗯...你见到Jared了吗？他不回我的任何信息。”

柜子门砰的一声关上了。“他为什么要理你？你伤他的心伤得还不够吗？伙计，你真是个人物。”

“我真的需要和他谈谈。”

“我他妈为什么要管你需要什么？”

Jensen忽略了这一点，恳求道，“这很重要，拜托你？”

“你知道真正让我惊讶的是什么吗？”Chad用带着怒火的目光上下打量着Jensen，“即使到现在，他仍然认为你很特别。认为你和你周围那些混蛋不一样。我不了解你，所以我看不出来有什么不同。我猜这次我又是对的。”

Jensen把Jared朋友的话当作苦药咽了下去，心里想着他对Jared指责的那些话。“...他真的那样想吗？”

“是啊是啊，但他是错的。你知道吗？实际上，他很感激你知道他的存在，这是在那些约会的废话之前。他之前认为——妈的他现在依然认为——他配不上你。Jared是我认识的最好的人，他完全搞反了，是你配不上他。”

“...我知道。”Jensen在谩骂声中退缩了。Chad似乎对说出了这句话很满意，他离开走向他第一节课的教室。“等等！”Jensen追上去拦住他，“你能告诉我Jared什么时候回来吗？”

Chad冷笑道，“关你屁事。Jared也许是过于绅士了，但我不是，你要是再敢靠近他，我发誓我一定揍扁你那张漂亮的脸。”Chad用严厉的目光威胁着对方，他用肩膀撞开Jensen，大步离开。

Jensen仰起头，将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。热气灼烧着他的喉咙，几乎是一种惩罚。他抬起头，以为能看到那个尖尖的鼻子厌恶地皱起，Jared假装为他的黑咖啡呕吐的模样。

Jensen的胃发出需要食物的咕噜咕噜声。但他却拿出手机，找到Jared的号码，给那个几十条消息都没有回复的人发了另一条信息。

-请回复我。你什么时候会回来？

  
***  
***

  
第二天早上，Jensen又在他的监视点，他没注意到自己刚才盯的人是谁，他完全猝不及防。周围的女孩们不停地谈论着衣服和豪车，但是他所有的注意力都被一个迟疑地走进校园的男孩占据了。直到男孩就在离他三十英尺远的地方，Jensen才意识到自己是多么想念他。有Chad陪在他身边，Jared用他的长腿快速走进大楼，他的脸低垂，肩膀紧缩着。

Jensen已经等了他好几天了，现在他来了，自己却被冻在原地。

  
***  
***

  
如果说Jared不想来上学，这说法就太轻描淡写了。

但他的父亲坚决反对，坚持认为应当适可而止。期末考试马上就要到了，Jared也不应该再因为一些“青少年偶像剧的情节”而错过学校的课程。至少他还有Chad陪他。当他大哭的时候，Chad拥抱着他，这也给了Jared足够的机会为自己说的那些坏话道歉。

尽管他没有透露太多细节，但Chad是唯一一个知道那天晚上发生了什么可怕事情的人。Chad听着，没有说一句俏皮话，也没有贬低Jensen，因为他知道这没有必要。把所有事一吐为快让Jared感觉不再那么孤单了。今天早上，Jared不情愿的走出家门——几天没见过的阳光刺痛了他的眼睛——然后他发现Chad在路边等着他，手里骄傲地拿着一袋油腻腻的早餐三明治。这是Jared自那个星期五晚上以来吃的第一顿大餐，它沉重地压在他的肚子里，可能会在他走进学校的时候被吐出来。

他幼稚地希望一切都能恢复正常。Chad已经尽力了，但Jared仍能感觉到那些目光，像在动物园参观的游客。他的眼睛紧盯着地面，径直走向他的储物柜。这一路是一次平淡无奇的旅途，他开始想自己也许有些夸大其词了。整个学校都不知道，也不关心，Jared是昙花一现，用Danneel的话来说他是个“小人物”。Jared依然是那个，当Huffman女士发现忘记给他分配角色时，在最后一秒给他穿上穿上黑衣服，让他用手电筒照着头充当路灯的四年级小孩。

不管发生了什么——那都已经是旧闻了。

当他走近他的储物柜时，眉毛完全皱在了一起。那种熟悉的胃下沉感又开始了。

“什么鬼？”Chad在他身边喃喃地说。

Jared伸手拿下贴在他柜子门上的标签。

**现在接受捐赠！每一分钱都很重要！**

他涨红了脸，把手里的标签揉成一团，手忙脚乱地输入密码。他越早开始这一天，这一天就会越早结束。

Chad环顾四周，张开嘴说道，“Jare，我不确定你现在该不该——”

他打开门，一枚枚硬币像瀑布一样冲了出来，仿佛洪水冲击着他的脚和周围的地面。大厅里爆发出刺耳的笑声，他站在那里，完全不敢相信。他茫然地凝视着那堆乱七八糟的硬币，视线模糊了。

他从没如此渴望原地消失。

当Chad开始在他身边大笑时，他看向他的朋友，伤心又困惑。Chad没有被吓住，而是兴高采烈地咆哮着，他的高高在上的夸张表演让周围的哄堂大笑变为不安的窃笑。他没有停下，对着这个区域的每个人大喊大叫。“太搞笑了！但好笑的是你们这些蠢货婊子！听说过CoinStar（译注：美国一家兑币和汇款的公司）吗？你们这些混蛋要请我和我的兄弟在橄榄花园（译注：美国一家连锁意大利餐厅）吃一顿超赞的晚餐了，哈哈！”他的手指向围观的每个人，然后他蹲在地上把硬币往他书包里装。“帮我一把，Jare，毕竟这都是你的钱。”

Jared目不转睛地看着Chad一边捡钱一边对任何他认为靠得太近的人投以恶狠狠的眼神。

这段时间以来，Jared第一次笑了出来。

  
***  
***

  
第一节课的上课铃响起是最糟糕的，除了Chad捡钱导致迟到了一会儿以外，Jared一天中的大部分时间都是一个人。作为一个默默无闻地活了很久的小人物，他可怕地习惯了成为一个大人物。那些他以为可能是朋友的人没有再像之前那样无视他，他们看见他便开始窃笑，Jared能听到他们的窃窃私语，比如“太可笑了”、“现在都说得通了”、还有“Jensen永远都不会真的——”这些评论令他心痛，不是因为他们在嘲笑，而是因为这些话都是真的。他努力使自己显得渺小，缩着脖子，导致背疼得厉害。

他还有一整年的时间去期待毕业。

到了体育课的时间，他还在犹豫要不要翘课。他觉得自己没法去上课。他的同学们取笑他，他可以应对（随着时间的流逝他们都会忘记的），但如果他看到Jensen也和他们一起呢？这会比凌迟更痛苦。一想到要见到Jensen，他的心跳就加速到要骤停的程度。但他做不了这个决定，Chad在上课前在走廊里遇到了他，并把他一路压到了体育馆。

“你不会当缩头乌龟的，兄弟。”

  
***  
***

Jared没法告诉你那天在体育馆Beaver给他们安排了什么活动。他全程都盯着地面，目光跟着Chad破烂的鞋带到处走着——他太害怕了不敢抬头——而他的朋友则对所有人和所有事不断地发表评论。在Amell和Weatherly粗鲁的嘲弄下Chad畏缩了，因为他知道自己什么都不该说。

Jared一直在想——他一直在等待——等待强有力的手指缠绕到他身上，或是一个结实的重量跳到他背上，Jensen似乎真的很享受Jared比他高大——别。别再想那些了。他恶狠狠地咬了自己的脸颊内侧，他不想再哭了。

“你真的不想去吃午饭吗?”

他摇摇头，慢慢地系着鞋带。当人群从他身边陆续走出更衣室时，他僵硬地支撑着自己，等待下一次残酷的挖苦。

Chad在他的上方叹了口气，“好吧。这样如何：我去弄点吃的，然后在露天看台等你——”

他用力地摇了摇头。他不能去那里。有太多的回忆。

“好吧，好吧，那庭院？今天天气不错，外面阳光明媚。”

Jared这次点了点头，虽然很勉强。那里也有回忆，但Jared必须把它给到Chad。他在努力，他知道他的朋友很担心。

“太好了，那我们大约十分钟以后在那儿碰面？”

Jared点点头，又脱掉了刚穿好的鞋。

“嘿，你没事吧?”

这个问题有点不好回答。是在问接下来的十分钟还是在问他一般情况下的状态？但他确信没有Chad，他也能在接下来的600秒里存活下来的，他向他的朋友指出了这点。

“行，好，那我去了。”他听着Chad离开的脚步和门被关上的声音，他终于一个人待着了。他像个断了线的木偶，无精打采地对着手长呼一口气。整天有那么多人盯着他，令他快要崩溃，他真的需要一点独处时间。

“嘿...”

他的肌肉紧绷，呼吸急促。一个他极度思念的声音，也是他希望再也不要听到的声音。他的手垂在两边，抬起头来，因为他做不到不去看。

他心如刀割，好像在滴血。

在过去的几天里，他的美梦和噩梦中都出现过的那张美丽的脸，现在正带着一种忧虑的情绪注视着他。他眼睛下面的黑色阴影与Jared的相得益彰。Jared带着受虐的心情扫视了他脖子上的印记，但它们都不见了。被藏在层层的遮瑕膏下。

他把它们抹去了。

Jensen站在一排储物柜的尽头，和他保持着距离，看上去很小一只，“你最近还好吗？”

在想象了各种各样的可能后，Jared没料到对话的开始会是这么平静，并且会是这么一个无伤大雅的问题。这荒谬的举动激起了他干巴巴、毫无生气地笑声。“你觉得呢？”

对方目瞪口呆的表情都像是精雕细琢的，“你收到我的短信了吗？”

Jared耸了耸肩，不置可否。当他终于把手机充上电后，屏幕上闪烁着一连串的未接来电和短信，其中大部分都来自他面前的这个男孩。但到目前为止，他还没有勇气去读那些信息。

“我一整天都在找机会和你说话。我只是想解释——”

“不，你没有。你是一直想找机会在别人看不到的地方跟我说话。我的意思是，你已经没有理由在公共场合和我在一起了。”

“不是这样的。”Jensen满脸痛苦地冲到他面前，“我只是不想有观众。我的生活，你和我，都不属于他们。”

Jared温柔而伤心的呢喃着，“你差点就骗到我了。哦不，你的确骗到我了。”

Jensen深绿色的眼睛里充满恳求。它们让Jared想起了在图书馆的某一天Jensen几乎是坚持着让Jared叫他滚开。现在知道他做了什么，这个表情有了全新的含义。Jared几乎希望当时他那样做了。

只是几乎。

“我一直在想，”Jared空洞的眼神在大腿上打转，看着他们在床上时Jensen的手指抚摸过的轨迹。他的喉咙颤抖着，“我们制定的那些计划，比如今年夏天我们想做的事，还有一起看星球大战...都只是空谈，对吗？你根本没打算这么做。”

“那是一开始，但是——”

“你说你想慢慢来，都是胡说八道对吗？你只是不想碰我这个怪胎。”

“不！你知道不是这样的。你知道当我吻你的时候，我根本无法从亲吻中停下来。”

Jared分辨不出哪句是真话了。“只是不能让你的朋友们看到。”他压抑着强烈的感情，内心在颤抖。他不敢问Jensen还有没有和其他人在一起。既然Katie有，那Jensen为什么会没有？

“我不想做得太过火——”Jared发出一声嘲笑。“这就是为什么你告诉我那是你第一次的时候，我反应那么大。那不是我想要给你的。”Jensen声音中的懊悔就像一块新伤一样疼。

Jared试图忽略它，“不是你想——行，好吧，我的初吻显然也是一个谎言，那为什么之后的一切不该都是胡扯呢？”

尽管他从来没有告诉过这个男孩，但他也没有因为这两个里程碑都属于Jensen而悲叹。不管现实如何，他愚蠢的心的感觉仍然没变。

“你的初吻？”Jensen靠在柜子上几乎缩成一团，“...对不起，Jared。我非常，非常抱歉。我从你身上夺走太多了。我愿意付出一切，在正确的借口下重新开始。那时我很自私，我还要再自私一次，尽管我很后悔做了那些事，但我不会拿和你在一起的时光做交易的。Jay-Jared，”他困恼地咬了一下嘴唇，纠正自己，“不管你怎么想，你都是我认识的最善良，最谦逊，最可爱的人，你值得更好的。”

Jared的喉咙像被针扎了一样，话都说不清了，“这就是我被选中参加你的小慈善项目的原因吗？因为我仅仅是太好了？这些新衣服和新发型——”他用手指拨弄着剪短的头发，指着自己身上的衣服，因为他听了Jensen的话把旧衣服都扔掉了。“——这是在治疗我吗？”

“那些理由很肤浅，很白痴。我没有选择让你卷进这件事——”

他听到自己发出一阵狂笑，是一种悲伤又扭曲的声音，“噢，这么说你是违背了自己意愿被分配给我的？”他揉了揉发痒的眼角，“真是越来越好了。”

“的确是越来越好了。”Jensen挣扎着离开储物柜，Jared则因为他们越来越近的距离畏缩了。Jensen坐到长凳上，身体前倾，浓密的睫毛衬托着充血发红的眼睛，“Jared，你既聪明又风趣，而且你是唯一一个没有想从我身上得到什么的人。你是真的在乎我，只是因为那是我。你为我敞开心扉，你总是倾听我想说的话，而不是只在乎你的老二。别让我开始谈论你的老二，因为它真是太棒了。你让我发笑，因为你是个十足的呆瓜。还有-还有你送给我的花，我一直留在房间里，即使它们已经枯萎了——”

那些针变成了锯齿状的刀片，把他的决心都快锯开了，“...你到底想说什么？”

Jensen迅速靠近Jared，这个距离近到Jared汗毛直竖。Jared低头盯着地面而不是Jensen的脸。“我想说的是，尽管有一个错误的开始...但对我来说已经是真的了...你对我来说也是真的。这就是为什么我不想参加毕业舞会，我不想完成她们的要求。我喜欢你....”他深吸了一口气。“妈的，不管怎样，我觉得我比我想象的要更喜欢你。”

Jared突然看不清脏兮兮的地砖了。经过这几天痛苦的日子，这就是他迫切想要听到的一切。他面无表情，透过麻木的嘴唇问道，“...你为什么要这么做？”

Jensen向后退了退，眨着他那双漂亮的大眼睛，“什么？”

Jared强迫自己看着另一个男孩，他凝视的目光中闪烁着湿漉漉的水光，“你为什么要说这些？你现在能得到什么好处？”

Jensen看着Jared站起身来，居高临下地看着他，脸上露出了困惑的表情，“什么？什么都没有。我对你是诚实的。”

Jared怀疑的笑声就像碎玻璃一样洒在Jensen身上。他抓起书包用力甩到身后，擦去脸上的眼泪。“你知道吗？如果啦啦队行不通了，你应该考虑去演戏。我相信明年戏剧社会很高兴你加入的。”

Jared感觉离开Jensen就像和Jensen缝在一起的线被撕裂了。每次Jensen叫他回来——和他说话，让他高兴，请他相信——都像是把酸泼到了他的心脏上，腐蚀着他的五脏六腑。

他急不可耐地冲出门外，在门口差点撞到Chad。

“Chad！”他深深吸了吸鼻子，偷偷摸摸地擦去脸上的水痕。“你在这儿站了很久吗？”

他的朋友跳起来，摇着头转移了视线，“没有，兄弟。我，呃，我去自助餐厅的半路上想起来忘了问你想喝什么了。”

“哦，嗯...”他仍然着急着离开，把他的朋友从更衣室引开。“我想了想，我对任何食物都没什么胃口，但如果你想吃点什么的话，我会等你...Chad？”

他朋友的注意力又回到了他身上，“我，呃，好，你想怎样都行。”

两个人都没有理会Jared湿漉漉的睫毛，Chad不停地向他们身后投去若有所思的目光，眉头皱着都快留下纹路了。

  
***  
***

  
唯一的亮点——简直比太阳还亮——就是Jared的成绩没再受影响。不在意任何事，投身进知识的海洋里，思考富比尼定理以及它是如何在多重积分和重复积分之间建立联系的，是占据他大脑的一种更有效的方式。至少Richings先生像秃鹰一样的失望的目光转移到了别人身上。这样很好，不是吗？

埋头读书让他忽略了来自同学们的不必要的关注。那些评论持续不断，毫不留情，但缺乏新意。多亏了Chad，他再也没有收到任何捐款，尽管他们兑换硬币时发现总共只有16.43块。这对于一顿丰盛的晚餐来说远远不够，但能在711当一回有钱人。他买的那堆糖果大部分都没有动，放在他房间的桌子上。

体育课当然还是他的低谷时刻，因为他没什么事可以用来转移注意力了。Chad尽最大努力陪着他，但Beaver从来不会根据友谊来划分队伍。他通常都是一个人低着头，尽量让自己淡出大家的视线。在和Jensen在一起之前，这一切都很容易。

自从那天他把Jensen留在更衣室，那个男孩就和他保持着距离，Jared不知道这是好是坏。在Jensen离得远远的地方，Katie Cassdiy却在津津乐道他的痛苦。她总是溜到他身边，故意说些冷嘲热讽的话，感谢Jared助她一臂之力，并告诉他Jensen已经有舞伴了——这可能是他发现真相的最好结果，这样Jenny的大日子就不会被毁掉了——而DJ一直紧紧跟着她身后。在Jensen已经有新人的消息面前他退缩了——他当然会，他怎么会不在意——但Jared会盯着DJ看。

他心里有一半在生这个瘦骨嶙峋的家伙的气。你被耍了。你还没想明白吗？她在利用你。她压根不在乎你，你这个瞎了眼的白痴。而他的另一半内心充满了愤怒的嫉妒，因为DJ仍然处于Katie在乎他的错觉中。他很快乐。他不是一个人。他不知道这一切都是谎言。

无知才是真正的幸福。

看着DJ，Jared很难掩饰他的轻蔑。应该有人告诉他，他需要知道真相。但DJ现在比Jared更受欢迎——说受毒害更加恰当——他不可能会听信Jared的话。Jared只是一个受尽折磨的小人物。

***  
***

  
几天后发生了翻天覆地的改变。

“兄弟，你听说了吗？”

Jared从他的英语笔记中抬头看了Chad一眼，那人正砰的一声把托盘摔在桌上。外面在下雨，所以他们只好在餐厅吃饭。Chad开始吃饭，而Jared背对着房间所有人。他皱着眉头等待着，但Chad没有继续说，他叹了口气，“没有，Chad，什么事？”

“DJ Qualls把Katie Cassdiy甩了。”

他手里的铅笔滑落了。“什么？”这听起来像是天方夜谭。任何一个有眼睛的人都能看出DJ完全被那个残酷的啦啦队员迷住了。

“是真的，我刚才排队的时候听人说的。在场的每个人都认为这是个大场面，显然有很多人围观了。”

“什么时候？发生了什么？”Jared通常不喜欢八卦，但他对这件事特别感兴趣。说实话，任何能让他变成旧闻的东西他都非常欢迎。

Chad狼吞虎咽地吃着东西，他故事的大部分都因为咀嚼和吞咽模糊不清。“我猜是今天早上吧，就在庭院中间，当着大家的面。他大谈特谈对她的厌烦，他需要一个对电脑还是控制台什么的能提出更好意见的人。他认为最后在毕业舞会之前结束这段关系，这样就不用再浪费彼此的时间了。他用两个重拳出击，而不是说‘不是你的问题是我的问题’或者‘希望我们还能做朋友’。Bomm！真他妈是个野蛮人。”但Chad似乎对这个女孩被当众羞辱感到很满意。

Jared带着震惊转过身，朝那张熟悉的桌子望去，显然Katie不在。他的目光掠过Jensen，迅速回到Chad面前。“这太疯狂了，”他喃喃自语，他想知道是什么突然改变了DJ。

  
***  
***

“是我告诉他的。”

Jared停下把书放进储物柜的动作，狠狠地盯着那狭窄的空间，强迫自己接话。“...那你现在感觉好点了吗？问心无愧了？”

老天，他还有很多其他的问题想问，比如他为什么要像这样折磨Jared，或者为什么他要在更衣室里对Jared说那些话，还有他要和谁一起去舞会，那个人比Jared好多少？

Jensen因为他冷淡的语气后退了一步。“我不是为了我的良心好过。这是应该的，他需要知道真相...尽管我没想到他会这么戏剧化。但我不在乎我会不会被取消资格，随便吧，这样决定谁当队长太蠢了。”

Jared噘着嘴，苦涩地说，“你现在才知道有点太晚了。”

“是啊，是啊...”Jensen靠在旁边的储物柜上，凝视着过往的行人。“关于我先前说过的那些话，我的意思是——”

Jared砰的一声关上了储物柜的门，打断了他的话，然后大声说，“我想知道如果你没有被抓到，还在和我假装约会，真相对DJ还会不会有这么重要。我会得到同样的礼遇吗？”他咬着干裂的嘴唇，“...可以说你只是在你和Katie之间创造一个公平的竞争环境。”他把目光从油漆斑驳的储物柜转向那个男孩，“如果没有人冲过终点线，就不会有胜利者，不是吗？”

他的话让Jensen大吃一惊。“Jay，不——”Jared咬紧了牙关。“我这么做不是为了——我只想让事情回到正轨。你是个真正的好人，而...我想成为那样的人。为了你。这就是我这么做的原因，我想让你看到这一点。”

但你伤害的那个人不是DJ。

“Jay，能请你相信我吗？”

“哎呀Jenny，你的社区服务已经结束了。饶了这个男孩吧！”笑声伴随着不知来源的嘲笑。

Jared的退缩几乎察觉不到。他端详着Jensen和他那张优美、默默乞求的脸，他的胸口感到刺痛。“我已经相信过一次了。”

  
***  
***

  
那天晚上Jared坐在床上拿着手机，他只有一个目的。他的拇指犹豫了很长时间，没有选择删除未读消息。他本来是打算这么做的。也许如果他能删除这些，他就能够删除手机里拍摄的许多Jensen的照片和他们的合影。

总有一天能做到的。也许吧。

在犹豫了几分钟后，还是诱惑占了上风，他点击“取消”，将屏幕滚动到页面顶部。

-对不起，求你接电话

-你在哪儿？我找不到你

-你在家吗？

-你就回复我一下哪怕是一个点

-求你回复我，告诉我你没事，Jay

第一批混乱的短信把他推回了那个晚上。紧接着的那些语音留言更糟糕，Jared听到Jensen充满恐慌的声音，重复着他短信中同样的恳求。Jared立刻放下手机，脸朝下埋进枕头里。他心跳加速，深呼吸着。困惑与残存的痛苦和屈辱做着斗争。如果Jensen不在乎他，为什么还要打这么多电话发这么多短信？他试着去找Jared？不，不可能。Jared费力地回忆着那段模糊不清的回忆。他走了，是Jensen放他走的。

怀抱着痛苦，他重新拿起手机，翻看剩下的短信，贪婪地捕捉着那些只言片语，你今天不在学校——对不起——你什么时候回来——我们需要谈谈——请让我好好解释。

看着一条条恳求的文字，Jared的牙齿都在打颤。他紧紧握着手机以致于手机发出了嘎吱的响声。那些文字逐渐变成一句话。

-我想你。

他怒气冲冲地把手机甩到房间另一头，对手机落在地摊上没有发出声响感到不满。

Jensen恨他恨到要这样折磨他吗？怎么，如果他把Jared哄回去他能得到双倍的分数吗？

最糟糕的是，引起Jared愤怒的是他是多么强烈的想要相信他。

无言的，愚蠢的，白痴的，低能的心。

  
***  
***

  
Jared的混乱一直持续到第二天。他上课几乎没有在听讲，而是一边又一边地读着Jensen的短信。他想如果他看都足够多，他可能会长出老茧，目前还没有。他的焦虑随着体育课的临近越来越强烈，于是他做了一件他在学生生涯中从没做过的事：他逃课了。没知会Chad，他躲起来了。

不是夸张。在二楼男厕最里面的一个隔间，他躲起来了。

他考虑过去残疾人专用隔间，但他知道万一真的有人需要使用这个隔间，他会感到内疚，所以他把自己塞在一个狭窄的空间里，在那里待了一个小时。在那段时间里，他完成了当他的作业，用耳机听了一会儿ASMR（但都让他不太舒服），还通过筛选手机上的旧照片来自我鞭策。它们大部分都是Jensen的照片，因为这是Jared真正想要拍的（大部分都是偷拍他大笑或是做鬼脸的照片），少数是他们的合照。

他们很少同时面对镜头：其中一张照片上，Jensen笑得像商品目录上的模特，而Jared则把自己的脸藏了起来。

接下来的一张是同样的微笑，搭配着Jared轻微的鬼脸，因为Jensen把他的手按在了画面之外。

最后一张是Jared张着嘴大笑，因为Jensen正用手指挠着Jared的痒痒让他发笑。那一次他完全忘记了时间在流逝，因为当Jared受到他的挠痒痒攻击时，Jensen正看着他。他那粉色的嘴唇温柔地微笑着，Jensen讨厌的笑纹衬托出他苹果糖一般的绿色眼睛。

这像是往他的心口开了一枪，让他开始自我斗争。他想要相信这一切都不是假的。Jensen说了不是。他还说——

不。不。不。他就是想让你这么想。你他妈个废物。一个无名小卒。他到底想从你身上得到什么呢？你这个异想天开的小子。

而且，Jensen已经有新的伴了。这是Katie说——尽管她很讨厌Jared——但她对Jared比任何人都诚实。老天啊，甚至其他的那些啦啦队员，比如Sophia和Genevieve，她们都对他视而不见，就好像他们从没认识过。所以如果Katie说Jensen已经向前看了，那Jared相信她。

Jensen太残忍了。Jared必须保持坚定，否则使他痛苦的嫉妒就会进化成獠牙将他整个人吞噬。

  
***  
***

  
在这一天快进行到尾声时，他正准备上完他的最后一节课，然后回家在房间里窝上两天。这是个周末，如果他愿意他就可以像隐士一样度过。他本来是这样计划的，但是广播突然响了，一个欢快的声音强制性地命令大家去体育馆参加誓师大会。

噢。该死的当然了。

毕业舞会就在明天晚上，显然他成功地刻意忘记了这件事。

他跟着其他人一起步履艰难地走向体育场，他不知道Chad在哪里，等他终于找到他时，Chad已经身处体育馆另一头的人群中。Jared站在中间的某个位置坐下，试图让自己看起来尽可能小一些，沮丧地等待着快点开始快点结束。

Jared以前很喜欢这些活动。他可以不参与每年的班级大合唱，也可以不为那些参加春运会的运动员们鼓掌，他们可是Beaver教练心中的骄傲。军乐队发出的刺耳的音乐声在他脑海里回荡。他唯一关心的部分——他过去最向往的部分——就是——

“现在让我们为我们的小牛啦啦队鼓掌，感谢他们一年四季都在传播校园精神!”

当学校的其他人为啦啦队欢呼的时候，Jared一动不动地站在那里，他的目光自然而然地落到了那个曾经让这些事有意义的人身上，但现在这绝对是一种折磨。Jensen穿着崭新的制服，和队里的其他人一起跳来跳去，鼓掌，让人群激动不已。

而Jared只想死。

之后，她们开始了Jared曾经目睹过彩排的正式表演。他茫然地看着那些优雅的动作和精致的技巧，又想起中间的那个男孩带着目的走向他，把他吻得天昏地暗的那一天。那是美好的一天。让人感觉意义重大，就像一个转折点，但那不是真的。

“老天，那屁股真是太性感了，”他听到身后有人说。

“哪一个？这些都他妈很...嗯...”听到第二个声音发出一些呻吟般的感叹，Jared扭了扭身子，感觉很不自在。

“Ackles，兄弟。看看他劈叉的样子，现在想象他仰面朝上，双腿大开...”

听到Jensen的名字，Jared感到浑身僵硬，另一个人咯咯的笑声令他全身紧绷。

“嘿，我只喜欢女的，不过你说的对。他就像个女孩一样漂亮。我敢打赌他的屁股一定很紧——”

Jared咬紧牙关，看着他们讨论的话题人物结束他劈叉动作，移动到另一个位置，抬起Danneel。就在这时，小牛啦啦队形成了最后的队形，他们一起发自内心地大喊着，“小牛队加油！”

谢天谢地，掌声使他身后的对话暂停了。出于好奇，他迅速回头看了一眼。该死的Amell和Weatherly。

这次誓师大会的时间突然增加了十倍。校长走到麦克风跟前仍然在表示感谢。“女士们先生们。精彩的表演，希望能快点再次看到！现在——”他拍了怕手，带着一副严肃的表情环视着全体学生。“我们来说说正事，好吗？我们来核对一下期末考试的日程...”

Jared周围的人发出哀叹，纷纷掏出手机。他努力去听——尽管他早就知道了，而且他对今年的期末考相当有信心——但他身后的Amell和Weatherly又开始了。他们没完没了地说着他们想对Jensen做的事，说他现在是自由身完全可以约了，所以也许可以带他到爸爸的湖边小屋找点乐子，就在毕业舞会结束后的周末。Jared听着每一个字都感觉越来越恶心。

_“你以为我不知道学校里每个人对我的看法吗？我只是个有着适合吹箫的嘴巴的混蛋，只配拿着花球跳来跳去。但如果我当上了队长——那就会有人尊重我。我不是个荡妇。”_

Jensen那天晚上说的话有了全新的意义。那时他太沉迷于自己的情绪而无法理解，但现在他明白了，他觉得自己要吐了。他身后的这些混蛋根本不在乎Jensen，他们只是看到了一个目标，一个他们想得到的东西。他们把他物化了。

_“可你得到了你想要的，不是吗？你上了Jensen Ackles。你全都得到了。你不必再假装是因为我闪闪发光的品格内在喜欢我了。”_

他们把他物化了...就像Jensen误以为Jared也是这样。

校长在麦克风前鼓起掌，拉回了许多专心看手机的学生的注意力。“无聊的部分我们已经完成了，让我们继续今天的压轴戏：候选人宣布！（译注：是毕业舞会国王与皇后的候选人）”

看台上响起了跺脚和嚎叫的声音，而部分人对这种古老的传统翻了个白眼。一位老师递给校长一张便条。他清了清嗓子，“让我们来见见我们的王子和公主们...首先是Kristen Kreuk小姐，又Tom Welling陪同...”在不同程度的掌声中，穿着半正式着装的男生女生们从体育馆的侧门走进来，Mike Rosenbaum和Nicky Aycox, Justin Hartley和Adrianne Palicki,最后是——“Danneel Harris小姐由Jensen Ackles陪同。”

他是一群毕业生中唯一的三年级。三年级的学生们都激动不已。Jared看到Jensnen穿着黑色的衬衫和裤子，和Danneel挽着手，微笑着向大家挥手，美极了，就像站在世界之巅。

“想象一下和他们俩玩3p吧，”Weatherly对此评论道。Jared向前走了一步，他越来越生气了。他试图专注于去听校长关于毕业舞会优秀传统以及明晚的神奇之夜的讲话。Jared想象着Jensen明天会穿得像童话中的王子一样，和某个看不见脸的家伙跳舞，Jensen会深情地凝视着那个人，并为对方不会像Jared那样踩到他的脚而欣喜若狂。

“你可以留着Danni，她对我太冷淡了。不过Jensen的话....”Amell自鸣得意且慢吞吞的语调像蜈蚣爬上了他的背，上百条小小的腿在挑战着他的耐心。他不得不动了动背上的肌肉来缓解一些紧张。“明天晚上就可以——哦，不是吧，”Amell停顿了一下，他那嗡嗡作响的脑袋伸到Jared和他旁边的人之间晃了一下，旁边那人做了个鬼脸躲开了。“Jar-Pad？该死的，伙计，刚没看到你在这儿啊。”

“再次成为一个废物是什么感觉？”Weatherly在背后得意的高声笑道。

“Mike，”Amell佯装责备道，把一只友好的胳膊搭了在Jared肩膀上。Jared的肌肉简直僵硬到了发痛的底部。“我们这儿可有一个内行人。告诉我，兄弟，在像个小狗一样被牵着鼻子走了几个星期以后，你有没有和Ackles上过床？...或者口交？我听说那张嘴可是个...传奇。”

Jared的眼睛一直看着前方，全身颤抖，拳头紧握。

Weatherly吹了个口哨，“那可是个水蜜桃屁股。我打赌他骑着老二就像是——”

所有的理智都离开了Jared。

他紧绷的神经像橡皮筋一样断了。他转过身去，一把推开Amell，一拳打在Weatherly脸上。疼痛在他手臂上爆发，他不知道那骨头断裂的声音来自那个球员的鼻子还是他的手，因为这是他第一次出拳。当Weatherly向后倒去撞到一群尖叫的新生时，Amell把他撞倒了。Jared被激怒了，感觉不到雨点般落在他身上的拳头，他疯狂地反击，看台的这片区域陷入了混乱。

  
***  
***

  
Jensen完全不知道发生了什么事。一秒前他还在放松面部肌肉，因为他整个下午都保持着精美的笑容，听着校长喋喋不休地讲着被选为候选人是多么的荣幸。然后他知道事情就是，有叫喊声和潮水般的学生从看台跑开，以避免被旋风般挥舞的拳头误伤。老师们花了一点时间才做出反应——他们和学生们一样困惑——然后迅速行动起来，一半疏散体育馆，一半挤过流水般的人群阻止打架。同时Beaver教练一直吹在哨子，就像一个没用的老糊涂，给整个气氛增添了一层戏剧性和恐慌。

这只是一场愚蠢的打斗，不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

当候选人们都被催促着离开时，他环顾四周，希望Jared离这场混乱远远的。当他走出大门时，能听到的最后一件事就是校长用烦躁的声音说，“呃，都回家吧。周末的舞会愉快。该死的——注意安全。小牛队加油！”

  
***


	8. Chapter 8

***

“你看起来真帅，亲爱的！”当他被拍了好几百万张照片后，他的妈妈靠在他爸爸的肩上轻声说，“笑一个，JR。”

Jensen的嘴角扬起露出一个微笑，但是当他按她的要求摆出各种姿势，把头不停地转来转去时，他却感到很无力。他看了看手表，打破了他的模特姿势。

“妈，我得走了。车马上就要到了。”

他没有去Sophia家汇合，而是一直在楼梯间，抱着扶手，以及在前院的草坪上被拍照，并不停转动着手机镜头和自豪的父母尴尬地合影。他宁愿她们是半路把他接上。

“这么快？”他的妈妈皱起眉头，“可我们还没有给你和你的舞伴照合影。他迟到了吗？”

他对此有些逃避，走到最近的镜子前面检查自己的发型。“呃...没有。我今晚没有伴，所以...”他的头发没什么问题，很完美。他穿着合身的蓝色西装，看起来光彩照人。“...没有人要来。”

妈妈发出一声遗憾的叹息，他的爸爸开口了，“我见过的那个男孩怎么了？”Jensen透过镜子的倒影看着爸爸皱起了眉头，思考着什么，“J-什么的...Jer-Jared。”他打了个响指，“Jared怎么了？他看起来是个好孩子。”

“给你送了那些可爱的花的甜心吗？”他妈妈兴奋地插话，爸爸一定跟她说了什么。“我必须要说，JR，你一定要好好享受还能收到男生送花的好时光。”看到丈夫被冒犯的表情，她开玩笑地拍了拍丈夫的胸口。

“我给你买了这栋房子还有一整个花园的花！”

“当然，亲爱的，没错。”她转过身，翻了个白眼，对Jensen吐了吐舌头。

Jensen抑制住自己的微笑，胸口感到隐隐作痛。他希望父母的小争执可以使他们忘记Jared的话题。

“所以呢？”他妈妈走到他身边，“Jared出什么事了吗？据你爸爸所说，我一定会喜欢他的。显然他是出现在我们家门口最有礼貌，也最害怕的小伙子。”

他的胸口像被钻出了一个洞，他避开妈妈关切的目光。“...我们结束了。我是个白痴，我把一切都搞砸了。Jared现在恨我。”

“你在开玩笑吗？那个男孩完全对你倾心，他的眼睛都离不开你。”他爸爸尖锐地指出。

一双温柔的手让他转过身去，他妈妈给他理了理黑色的领带。“JR，我之前从没听说过你喜欢哪个人，更别说为谁心痛了。这个Jared一定很特别。”他一动不动，看着她抚平他的领口，眼睛有些刺痛。“如果他让你很快乐，也许你不该这么快就放弃。”

Jensen张开嘴想争辩。他们不会明白的。他是个自私的混蛋。

外面响起了喇叭声，他的手机冒出了潮水般的短信，宣布着他的朋友们已经到了。

他妈妈亲吻了他的脸颊，爸爸和他握了握手。“玩得开心，记住要得体，有责任心，还有...想想你妈妈说的话。”他从嘴边嘟囔着。Jensen点了点头，好像这种情况还有希望似的，认真地听取了他们的建议。

他们不会明白的，他现在多少有些听天由命了。

已经太晚了。

  
***  
***

几个小时后，Jensen已经无聊得想哭了。坐在豪华轿车里时大家都在说着“致我们生命中最美好的夜晚”，尽管他们中的半数人都还是三年级的，明年他们还有会另一场“生命中最美好的夜晚”。鸡尾酒被装在塑料瓶里被传来传去，只有在传递的过程中Jensen才会触碰到它们。自从那场糟糕的派对后，他已经很长时间不喝酒了。

学生会在电力上真是花了大心思，把体育馆打造成了一个闪闪发光的仙境，墙上挂满了大片大片的彩灯，拱门上也缠绕了会发光的细丝。Jensen不得不承认这里风景如画...但他不太确定反复播放着排行榜前40的热门歌曲是否和环境相衬。

女孩们互相夸赞着对方的衣服和头发，而Felicia Day向任何一个看到她香蕉黄连衣裙的人展示它上面有口袋，这让他发自内心地笑了。

他觉得自己被拉进了无数个拥抱里，摆出了各种各样的姿势自拍合影。他好累，两个月前他是那么盼望这一天，一个月前他是那么害怕这一天，但终于这一天还是到了。他抿了一口低度数的潘趣酒，杯子拿在手里当装饰，心不在焉地看着舞池，侧耳听着身边人的谈话。

“哦哇，太可悲了。我不敢相信她还是来了。”

“真的吗？我觉得这挺勇敢的。”

出于好奇，他跟着Sophia和Genevieve的目光看向了穿着低胸珊瑚色礼服，昂首阔步走进体育馆的Katie Cassdiy。自从DJ当众把她甩了以后，她的地位大打折扣，大部分队员都蔑视她。除了DJ和Jared，再没有人知道Jensen是告密者，但他仍然对金发女孩断崖式的跌落有点内疚。

只有很少一点点。

他凑到姑娘们身边问道，“Weatherly是因为这个才不和她一起来舞会了吗？”

“哦天呐，你没听说吗？”Rosey在Sophia另一边站定，递给她一杯饮料。Tom Hardy没有邀请她做舞伴，但是当Rosey作为候选人邀请她时她很快就恢复了活力。毕竟，这个爱开玩笑的男生也有机会成为舞会国王，而且Rosey穿着黑色礼服也是仪表堂堂。

“听说什么？”他的三个朋友神色各异地看向他。“怎么了？”

Genevieve是最先开始解释的。“Mike和Stephen被禁止参加毕业舞会，并且被学校停课直到期末考试。”

他还没来得及提问，Sophia就接上了，她神经质地把她的绸缎小包捏在手里。“是因为昨天誓师大会上的那场打斗。虽然不是他们发起的，但学校依然是零容忍政策。”

Jensen把手里的饮料放在一边，迷惑地眯起眼睛，“谁会笨到和那两个蠢货打架？”

“你的男孩，Jared，就是他。”Rosey插上了话，又喝了几口潘趣酒。旁边的两个女孩拨弄了一下她们的头发以示肯定。

Jensen惊讶得倒退了一步。“...什么？”

“是真的。”Sophia瞥了他们三个一眼。“有一个好像是叫Alex的新生，当时正坐在他们旁边。Stephen和Mike对你有一些...相当下作的评价，然后Jared就...爆发了。”

Jensen难以置信地摇了摇头。信息量太大他的大脑运转不过来了。“Jared？我的Jared？Jared-Padaleck——挑起了一场肢体冲突？”

“听说他被揍得很惨。”Rosey耸耸肩，旋转着手里的酒杯。“但还是很有胆量的。真可惜你们分手了。Jared其实是个很酷的人。”

Jensen真的很难理解这一切。连苍蝇都不会伤害的Jared会为了他打架？

音乐声突然停止了，Rhodes调整了舞台上的麦克风，发出了一点嘈杂的爆裂声。“晚上好，三年级和四年级的同学们。今晚过得怎么样？”

欢呼声响彻了整个体育馆，一群围着潘趣酒桌子的男生发出嚎叫。

“好消息是...”她的微笑因为那些疯狂的男孩子们有点不安，“我们已经清点好了所有的选票，是时候公布你们的舞会国王与王后了。”场馆里充满了期待。

Jensen感觉到自己的手肘被碰了一下，他转过头，看到Sophia画着烟熏妆的眼睛正仔细地观察着他。“你真的很喜欢他，是吗？”

他欲言又止，但点了点头。她脸上的同情掩盖了她的惊讶。

“好吧，舞会国王就是...Jensen Ackles！”

房间里爆发出热烈的掌声，但Jensen就像没听到一样。他的朋友们尖叫着推搡着他，一张张洋溢着快乐的脸充满了他是视野，他不知道自己的双腿是怎么把他带上舞台的，然后Rhodes女士给他戴上了一顶金色的塑料皇冠。聚光灯打在他身上，使他目眩神迷，在周围的喧嚣中他心里满是对Jared的思念——Jared为他打架，从某种程度上说Jared依然是在乎他的，Sophia也知道了Jensen的感受，这还不是世界末日——然后Rhodes女士宣布舞会王后是Danneel Harris。

Danneel不像Jensen，穿着纯白色礼服裙的她笑容灿烂，毫不犹豫地走上舞台，接受了她的王冠。她捂着嘴，挥舞着手，看起来很激动，这么活泼的样子Jensen都是第一次见。

“恭喜你们两位。现在按照传统，让我们为国王和王后腾出舞池。”

Jensen像个木偶一般，牵着Danneel的手，把她带到空出来的地板中央。广播里开始播放一些甜蜜的慢歌。Danneel，仍然在对看着她的每个人做出惊喜的表情，她把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，出于条件反射，他小心翼翼地将手放上她的后腰，两人一起跟着音乐摇摆起来。

他还在琢磨着该说点什么向她表示祝贺。她翻了个白眼，脸上还带着一点潮红，“拜托，我会获胜根本就是显而易见的事好吗。如果非要说点什么的话...那应该是我祝贺你。我已经决定明年让你当队长了。”

这句话把他拉进了现实里。“什么——怎么会？可我没有——”

“Jenny，拜托。尽管你没有完全冲过终点线，但实际上你让你的小狗变得很迷人。该死，有那么一瞬间我都想...”她咯咯地笑起来。

Jensen的下巴突然绷紧。“那Katie呢？”

“你在看玩笑吗？她被个废物甩了。她失败了。她没有资格了，而且除此以外...”她拨弄了一下她火红的头发，又给他把肩膀上压根看不见的灰尘掸掉，“Katie一开始就没有机会。你是我唯一的选择。你很聪明而且专注，你三年级就被选为舞会国王，所以你很受欢迎，我知道你能胜任这个位置。你让我想起了我自己。不得不承认虽然你被——我找不到更好的说法了——被揭露了。但你很有创造力，明年你可以想出另一种方法来选你的继任者。现在把我转起来吧，这样大家就可以冲我们欢呼了。

他用僵硬的手臂机械地旋转着她。

他赢了...他赢得了舞会国王和队长的名号。他赢了。他今年得到了想要的一切，但他觉得...一片虚无。

当Danneel看到他坚忍的表情时，一阵迷惑打破了她良好的表情管理。“没有‘谢谢’？也没有庆祝？”她的声音因为恼怒有些拔高，“你不会还在为那个小人物闷闷不乐吧？Jenny，你应该为你的成就感到骄傲。我去年的慈善对象，Steve Carlson，结果非常成功。他转学了，但据我所知他后来一直像个忧郁的音乐家，女孩子们都为他沉迷。没有任何持久的伤害。”

因为你只知道这么多。

“如果你一开始就想好要选我，那我们为什么还要做这个呢？”

为什么要我让Jared经历这些？

她裸露的肩膀被聚光灯染成了梦幻的蓝色，她随意地耸了耸肩，“这是我的最后一年了，而且也是惯例...我想用一点娱乐来结束。”

一点娱乐——

不仅仅是过去的几个星期，他一直都生活在迷雾中，由于Jared没有出现，所以他一直没有意识到，也漠不关心，他这么多年都在做别人预期的事情。那一刻，他惊奇地注意到自己身在何处：灯光打在他身上，提高了他西装的亮度；很多双眼睛看着他，它们总是在看着他；他汗津津的手贴在Danneel的礼服上，他扶着错误的人。

结论就在这里，清晰明了。

他垂下双手，往后退了一步。

“Jenny，你他妈在干什么？”Danneel勉强挤出一个微笑，目光环顾四周，然后盯在Jensen身上，这一次他不再有全身麻痹的感觉了。

“第一，我的名字不叫Jenny，我叫Jensen。第二，你说的那个小人物？他的名字叫Jared，他比你以为的要好一千倍。还有第三，”他露齿微笑，“我想我宁愿去看看Chewbacca（译注：星球大战里的角色）到底是个什么东西，也不愿意再和你在这里多待一秒钟。”

Jensen离开了舞池，把Danneel独自留在那里，周围满是学生们的抽气声。

“Jenny？”她在后面喊他，她的声音和脸上的微笑相比显得有些刺耳。当Jensen没有理会时，她咆哮道，“Jensen！你马上给我回来！”

Jensen冲出人群，他终于可以真正的呼吸了。

他打算做一件他早就该做的事情。

  
***  
***

  
“兄弟，别戳了。”Chad踢了他一脚，有效地阻止了他不由自主地去戳眉毛上的伤口。随便吧。Chad反正阻止不了他舔嘴上的裂口。“你知道吗，虽然你被揍了一顿，但看起来还是很酷的。”

鼻青脸肿的Jared咧嘴一笑，“你这么觉得吗？”

“你算不上 Chuck Norris（译注：美国演员，和李小龙一起演过《猛龙过江》，《德州巡警》的男主角）或者李小龙，但至少可以是Segal（译注：美国演员Steven Seagal，代表作《潜龙轰天》）。”

Jared大笑着回敬了他的朋友一句“混蛋”。

“行吧，行吧，威龙杀阵的Swayze？（译注：《威龙杀阵》是一部动作电影，男主因为恶霸闹事忍无可忍才大打出手，男主的演员是Patrick Swayze，也是电影《人鬼情未了》的男主。）”

Jared表示了认可。

昨天他被学校请了家长，他的父母不太高兴。一开始他们都不相信，他们的儿子Jared，会在学校打架？鉴于Amell和Weatherly很快就把他掀翻在地，而且不管是谁先开始的，这件事发生在学校里，管理部采取了零容忍政策，所以他们三个的惩罚都一样：停课一周直到期末考试，不能参加毕业舞会。Amell肿得睁不开的眼睛挣扎着瞪着他，而Weatherly断掉的鼻子就像个小番茄，这惩罚很值得了。

开车回家的路上气氛一直很凝重。一进家门，他的父母就对他大发雷霆。叫喊着问他最近是怎么了？行为变得完全不像他。先是把自己锁在房间里好几天，现在又打人？“Jared，你嗑药了吗？”

Jared平静地解释了他打架的原因，不过没有透露具体说了些什么，他的父母虽然仍然因为他的学校档案上被记了一笔感到不满，但他们因为他的动机稍微缓和了一些。

他将被禁足到下个月——没有电视，没有电脑，没有游戏机，并且要帮忙做春季大扫除——不过他们还是允许了Chad过来完成他们之前的披萨计划。

他的父母们早早计划好了今天要出去吃晚餐然后去Jason Aldean的演唱会，他们不打算因为他们的儿子突然变成了一个行为不良的流氓就取消计划。今晚原本Jared要去参加舞会，所以他们哄骗Meg去参加一个她不是很感兴趣的生日聚会了。因此今晚Jared唯一的限制就是不准偷偷喝酒和偷偷出门，这些规矩对Jared来说很容易遵守。

门铃响了，Chad窝在沙发里。“肯定是披萨到了。”他抓起一把爆米花喃喃自语。Jared无奈地看了他一眼，然后叹了口气，强打精神站了起来，“我去拿，就和我没有受伤时一样。”

“这是你家，兄弟。”Chad打趣道，眼睛一刻也没离开电视。

Jared翻了个白眼，一拐一瘸地从沙发向前门走去，他的肋骨疼痛难忍。尽管那些运动员扮演了受害者的角色，但他们打起人可是毫不留情。门铃又响了一次，“我来了我来了。”他抱怨着拿起钱包，同时抓住了门把手。他打开门，低头翻看着钞票，“23块67，对吗？”

“嘿...”

他愣了一下，猛地抬起头，像猫头鹰一样眨了眨眼。和穿着皱巴巴睡衣的自己相对的是，Jensen穿着精致的海军蓝西装，站在门口的台阶上，头上歪歪斜斜地带着一个宝石装饰的皇冠。

他脱口而出，“皇冠真好看。”

Jensen飞快地抬起头摸到了头顶上的东西，耳尖变成了粉红色。“我忘了我还戴着这个傻东西。”

“很适合你。”

“谢谢...”Jensen的微笑因为他脸上的伤消失了，“看起来很疼，你还好吗？”

Jared耸了耸肩，“看起来比实际上糟糕。”

该死的，Jensen知道发生什么事了吗。

“我很抱歉这样突然出现...我需要来见你。我带了些东西来弥补。”他低下头，这时Jared注意到他手里提着一个满满的袋子。Jensen拿出的第一样东西是一枝用玻璃纸包着的红玫瑰。他小心翼翼地把它递给Jensen，“不是牡丹，但这是我能找到最好的了。我还带了一大堆...”他翻找着，拿出了几袋酸味彩虹带。“你最喜欢的，还有...”袋子的最底部，有一小摞非常熟悉的电影碟片。“我只能找到这些了，我猜这个系列还有很多。”

Jared压下了心中混杂的困惑与惊奇。他不明白这里发生了什么，但他能感觉到自己的心在融化，他无法相信这个。他准备关上门，“这些我自己都有，晚安。”

“等等！”另一个男孩惊慌失措地向前走了两步，“拜托等一下。”

Jared疲惫地垂下了头，但他还是照做了。“你在这儿干什么，Jensen？难道你不该在庆祝你的完美胜利，然后和一个你真正喜欢的人彻夜跳舞吗？”

Jensen似乎因为Jared愿意听他把话说完而放松了下来。他耸了耸肩，自然地撅起嘴，夸张地皱着眉头说，“是的，我是应该...但有个问题，他没有去。”

Jared感到胸口一阵剧痛。“堵车了吗？”

“不是，”Jensen伤心地摇了摇头，“他因为打架被取消了资格。你敢相信吗，他挑战了两个蠢货运动员。所以，我决定劫持一辆豪华轿车，直接去找他。”

脉搏的速度加快，Jared扬起眉毛凝视着Jensen。路边停着一辆白色的加长豪华轿车。“司机无事可做，花了三十块以后，他答应和我一起出去办几件事，但他要在十一点钟回去接大家。希望，如果一切顺利的话，我就不会和他一起回去了。”

“为什么——为什么你要这么做？”

Jensen的举止变得严肃起来，这次的皱眉是认真的。绿色的眼睛扫视着地面，好像还在斟酌该怎么把话语拼凑起来，“...我在舞会，很无聊，我讨厌那里。Danneel和我赢得了国王与王后，我们不得不跳那种老掉牙的舞蹈。然后我们聊天，她告诉我，我做到了，我会是明年的队长。我得到了我想要的，但...但我不在乎了。我意识到...我真正想去的地方不是那儿。”

Jared紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，把自己禁锢在原地。他的心怦怦直跳，但他不敢奢望什么。“...那你为什么在这儿？”

另一个男孩举起手里的袋子，脸上挂着忧虑的笑容，“我的男朋友向我保证过要带我领略星球大战的辉煌。你觉得他还会想要我吗？”

Jared努力装出若无其事的样子，用颤抖的声音问道，“男朋友？”

“哦，看在老天的份上！”Chad怒气冲冲地出现在他身后。“我忍不了这种浪漫爱情片了。Jare，我只说一次，他妈的快答应他吧。”

“什-什么？”热气从他的皮肤下涌出，刺痛了他的毛囊。

Chad摇摇晃晃地走出大门，用手指着Jensen，Jensen此时像一只被车灯照得僵硬的小鹿，他还以为只有他和Jared两个人在这里。“他干的那些蠢事，不用多说了，但他也把自己搞得一团糟，因为他喜欢你就像你还喜欢他一样。别跟我说那些你没有的废话。就因为几个混蛋说了他的坏话你就被打得屁滚尿流，任何有眼睛的人都能看出他和你都一直很痛苦。就...”Chad气喘吁吁，他的眼睛睁得大大的，很诚恳，“考虑给他第二次机会行吗？发发慈悲，也是为了我的身心健康？”

在Chad的一顿大爆发之后，Jared和Jensen保持着沉默。而Chad仍然是Chad，在他们周围徘徊不走。

“你们俩继续吧，我要去看看豪华轿车。”他在路过Jensen身边时停了下来，再次用手指指着他的脸。“你要是再伤害他，我发誓我会用镊子把你脸上的雀斑一点点的拔掉，明白了吗？”

Jensen被这个身材矮小金发碧眼的恐怖威胁吓到了，他点点他。Jared试图忍住笑。Chad满意地走向豪华轿车，随着他的离开，尴尬开始在他们之间弥漫，Jared不知道该怎么去打破。需要重新接受的事很多，他觉得他们正处于某种边缘地带。他害怕如果再次给予信任结果却又受伤。

Jensen清了清嗓子，急于把满怀希望的话语送到嘴边，“...我们能重新开始吗？”

“...Jensen——”

“我怎么才能说服你呢？我会——我会退出啦啦队的，如果你想的话。”

Jared摇了摇头，“你热爱这个项目，你不能这么做。”

“我可以，”Jensen认真地摇摇头，他润了润嘴唇，那双绿色的眼睛温柔而专注，“我可以，因为...Jay，我更爱你。”

Jared惊讶地倒抽一口气。他的舌头仿佛肿成心脏那么大，塞在嘴里不知该如何说话。“是吗？”

“是的，”Jensen松了一口气。他小心翼翼地放下袋子，往前走了一步。他的双手张开悬空，不敢再往前伸。“没有谎言。没有废话。我和你在一起的时候是最幸福的，如果你允许的话...我也想要让你幸福。”

Jared抬起下巴，挺直身板，想要掩盖他内心那种甜美的牛轧糖在融化的感觉。“没有谎言，没有废话？”

Jensen盯着Jared，咽了一口唾沫。然而这份吞咽并不是因为恐惧。“Jay，我发誓——”

Jared再也忍不了了。他脸上绽放出深深的酒窝笑容。他伸出手，捧住Jensen的脸——碰掉了他的皇冠——把他拉近，带着他所有的痛苦、喜悦和爱意亲吻着这个漂亮的犯过错的男孩。他亲吻着他，直到喘不过气来。

Jensen迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他饱满的嘴唇又红又亮，“...我就把这当作是可能咯？”

Jared忍不住笑了起来，幸福感在他全身涌动。“那是绝对不可能的。”

“你这个小——”Jensen的鼻子皱起来，攻击了Jared的侧腰，挠他的痒痒。Jared的笑声被他肋骨爆发的疼痛打断了，发出嘶嘶的呼痛声。“噢——噢-对不起对不起，”Jensen同情的呼着气，“我要把那些混蛋的肺都挖出来。”

Jared忽略了那些疼痛，挺起胸膛说，“嘿，我揍了他们好几拳。”

“我相信你是的，”Jensen咕哝着，用他的胸膛蹭着Jared的，说话时他的嘴唇贴着Jared的嘴，像是在点火。“你知道吗...你浑身是伤的样子，看起来好性感。”

“是吗？”Jared凑上去亲了他一口，“你是说我应该经常挨揍吗？”

Jensen装出深思熟虑的样子，眯起眼睛撅着嘴巴，哼哼了几声。

“闭嘴。”Jared再次把他的嘴巴封住。Jensen软在他怀里，发出愉快的咕噜声。他的舌头舔过Jared的嘴唇，发出一声呻吟。在事情变得更加激烈之前，他们听见一道大声清嗓子的声音。他们分开来，看到门廊边站在一个不安地眨着眼的外卖员。

“两个大号全肉披萨和一个小号夏威夷披萨？”

就在这时,Chad从轿车的天窗探出头来。“伙计，把夏威夷披萨送到这儿来！”他大喊大叫，于是轿车司机有礼貌地请他下车。

“我猜他今晚要在这儿过夜了？”Jensen嘟囔着说。

“就像收养一只好色、满嘴脏话的刺猬。”Jared郑重的点了点头表示确认。Jensen哀叹着把脸埋进Jared的脖子里。Jared把钱付给外卖员，一边接过披萨，一边安慰地拍拍他男朋友的背。

他的男朋友...他想不出还有什么比这更好了。

也许他应该送Danneel和Katie两个大花篮，并亲切地署名“小人物”。

因为这就是慈善的意义，不是吗？要懂得报答。

**尾声**

  
**(一年后)**

“大家好！快进来吧！”Jared的妈妈Sharon打开门让他们进去。“Jensen，你看起来真帅。”她靠过来轻轻啄了一下他的脸颊。Jensen的妈妈喜欢Jared，Sharon喜欢Jensen，但这些喜爱都比不上——

“Sharon!”

“Donna!”

两位妈妈互相拥抱，高兴地尖叫着，就好像她们星期三没有一起吃午餐一样。在过去的一年里，她们成为了最好的朋友。如果说这两个女人已经在计划她们小儿子的婚礼了，那根本不足为奇。

“Gerald.”

“Alan.”

两位父亲相互问候则是沉稳地握手。

在见父母时最大的惊喜是，在看到Jensen为主场队伍加油后，Jared的爸爸对欢呼的方式非常感兴趣，他问了一连串的问题，Jared为他的父亲和男朋友都感到无比自豪。在第一次见面时，Gerald非常震惊Alan竟然都没有抽时间去看过Jensen的表演。因此两个爸爸（和挤在他们中间的Jared）一起去看了盛大的返校节比赛。那天晚上Jensen笑到不行，不仅是因为他得到了返校节国王，更多是因为Jared一直在调笑说皇室成员竟然和他这样的底层人民在一起。

最紧张的是把Jensen介绍给Jeff。Jeff并没有忘记Jared上次的惨状，但他弟弟坚持说这次不一样了，并让他友好一点。在Jeff发表了一番“如果你再次伤害我弟弟就会怎样”的演讲后，他和Jensen相处得非常愉快，让Jared很开心。Jensen在Jared耳边轻声说“在Padalecki兄弟中我绝对选对了”让他很受安慰。就在那天晚上，Jeff私下红着脸对他呢喃道，“我明白你说在他面前都会有点同性恋倾向是什么意思了。”

Sharon冲楼上喊道，“Jared，Jensen和他爸爸妈妈都到了！”然后低声说，“我不知道他怎么这么久还没下来。”

“我去催他。”Jensen主动说，走上他已经很熟悉的楼梯。

“记得把门开着！”Gerald在他身后喊道，Jensen停下脚步匆忙地敬了个礼，并说，“没问题，先生。”

Jensen咧嘴一笑，继续走向Jared的房间。一扇开着的门从来就不是他们的障碍。尽管Jared不肯承认，但他肯定碰巧有一点暴露癖的倾向。Jensen怀疑这和他总想宣誓对自己的主权有关。Jensen数不清有多少次，当Chad哭着跑去洗眼睛的时候，Jared在残忍地大笑。

他没有敲门就进去了，因为看到穿着礼服的Jared停下脚步。剪裁利落的黑色很好的衬托了他的身高。平时的Jared有点像一只大狗狗，但此时此刻他看起来像个成年人。

“这该死的领带，”Jared咆哮着，脖子上挂着一根深红色的带子。

Jensen一言不发地悄悄溜到他身边，抓住了布料的两端。Jared站直身子，他拉拉自己的袖子，又扯扯自己的裤子，沮丧地抱怨道，“你看起来真完美。”

“切。”Jensen咧嘴笑着，全神贯注于他手头的工作。有几次他都差点因为他男朋友的喉结分心了，忍不住想要凑上去——集中注意力。他匆忙结束然后远离诱惑。“现在你看起来...也很完美。”他走到一边，让Jared在镜子里看看自己。

最后这一年过得并不轻松。他们复合后的第一个星期，Jared还被禁足在家里。除了担心和过度的分析，他几乎什么事都没做，他把自己脸颊内侧的肉都快咬肿了，担心这又是一个阴谋诡计。有时候他觉得事情好得不像是真的时，疑惑的情绪仍会出现。但Jensen投入了很多时间和耐心，以赢得Jared的信任。为了让他把那些挥之不去的消极想法放下，Jensen每天至少提醒他二十次他很爱他。这并不是个容易的过程，但却是值得的。

而Jensen的第一个星期，他首当其冲地就是要抗住Danneel的怒火。她对他大发雷霆，在她把他想要的东西都送给他时，他却当众让她出丑。直到今天Jensen想起来还是忍不住想翻白眼。但幸运的是，她的恐怖统治已经结束了，即使她非常想她有不能把Jensen从队里赶出去。不过她没有指定任何继任者就离开了，让整个队伍差点陷入困境。

在学期的最后几天里，队伍进行了一次内部投票——大家意识到民主比独裁要好得多——并选出了Jensen和Sophia作为联合队长。这个结果对Jensen来说很不错，Sophia是真心喜欢这个项目，更好的是可以分摊责任。不过也不是所有人都高兴，Katie就对这个结果很不满，于是她退队了，即使Jensen试图让她留下来也无济于事。他们之间的恩怨已经太深了。

Jensen和Sophia一起废除了这个狗屁慈善项目，而且敦促队伍参与真正的慈善活动，比如食品募捐和洗车（尽管Jared还没买车，但这是他最喜欢的活动）。两位队长决定的另一件事就是，不得与Stephen Amell或Michael Weatherly友好往来。Colin泪流满面地说Stephen是如何利用他的，这足以让大家都同意这条规定了。当他们被打的原因传出去后，连他们自己的队友都有些蔑视他们了。

那个夏天，Jared和Jensen重新了解了对方。还有性。

他们做了很多爱。

Jared不顾Jensen的劝阻，终于把Chad介绍给了Sophia。两分钟以后，她给了他一巴掌，Chad宣布他再也不洗脸了，可怕的是她们竟然都相信了他。

“我看起来很蠢，”Jared看着镜子里的自己说，他穿着一套全黑的礼服，搭配深红色的马甲和领带。

Jensen身穿紫红色的西装，配上一件黑色的衬衫，最上面的两颗扣子没有扣。Jensen皱着眉头打量着Jared，“闭嘴，你看起来风度翩翩，超级迷人。”

“为什么你不用戴这玩意儿？”Jared在领带令人窒息地束缚中伸进一根手指，往下拉了拉减轻一点压力。

“因为...”Jensen调整了一下他胸前口袋里丝绸的黑色方巾，“如果我不展示我的整个脖子，你上周所有的自我克制都白费了。”

Jared喜欢给他身上打标记，Jensen喜欢秀他的痕迹。但是Jared的妈妈小心翼翼地建议他们考虑一下在这种场合身上不要有伤痕。Jared生气地说化妆品不就是为了这个吗。不过还好脖子不是身体上唯一可以种草莓的部位。

“好吧，不过一拍完照我就要把这个取下来。”

“成交。”Jensen是个很好说话的男朋友。

Jared在他的礼服里扭了扭，又看了看他们的衣服，“你觉不觉得这有点...嗯，配套？”

“完全配套”，Jensen补充道，他炯炯有神的目光从镜子里从头到脚地扫视了他们俩，“如果按照你的想法来，我们身上就全是佩斯里印花了。”他打了个寒颤。

“那是个玩笑！”

“行行行，”Jensen点了点头，嘲弄地表示同时。

Jared搂过他的腰，“我恨你，”他轻声说，然后吻了吻他。

Jensen立刻回应了他。他们还有几分钟时间。

他们在最后一年修正错误和尝试着构建他们都想要的东西。他们的同学们花了好一段时间才反应过来他们的关系是真实的，Jensen扩展了他可接受的PDA界限，向其他人和Jared证明了这一点。女孩们都觉得他们太可爱了，不可能不相信，很快他们关系的真实性便成了一个无关紧要的话题。Jensen依然很受欢迎，这点无法逃避。大家并没有因为在毕业舞会上的那场闹剧而诋毁他，反而觉得他的离开是个“大场面”，于是人们依然聚集在他周围。不过这次他学会了不再像去年那样把Jared强行拖到聚光灯下，而是让他的男朋友自己决定是否需要。

Jared加入了戏剧社，并且不是为了当背景板或者照明。这一举动震惊了所有人，尤其是Jensen。Jared解释说，不管去年Jensen的方式如何，他还是需要一些动力来帮助自己敞开心扉，交到更多的朋友。他不想再待在幕后了。一旦他克服了紧张的情绪，加上他男朋友演出开始前在洗手间里给了他一个口活的慷慨帮助下，他表现得真的很棒。他在麦克白中饰演的班柯得到了高度好评，还上了学校的报纸。以及，Jensen在前排正中间的位置带领大家起立鼓掌。

但大多数时候，只有他们两个人在一起，这是他们最喜欢的。

他们慢慢地从楼下的呼声中清醒过来。Meg像往常一样路过敞开的卧室门下楼去，连头都没抬一下。

“他们又在接吻了。”

“孩子们！”两对父母的联合呼喊终于让他们分开了，他们看着对方眼睛湿润，嘴唇微肿的模样，一起笑得喘不过气来，然后争先恐后地为彼此整理乱糟糟的头发，Jared因为他再次松散的领带崩溃了。Jensen完全没意识到自己一直试图想脱他的衣服。最后他们选择让其中一位妈妈来帮Jared打好领带，因为Jensen显然是不可信的。

在楼下，Jared的领带被重新系好后，他们交换了胸花，因为他们的妈妈坚持说这是传统。他们不知道这些传统是哪来的，其中还有舞会当天用针扎自己会得破伤风。他们摆好姿势拍了足够多的照片，当外面传来车声时，Jensen不得不牵着快被闪光灯照瞎的Jared走到门口。

Jensen高兴地说这比去年要好多了。

唯一的缺点就是...

“为我们生命中最美好的夜晚干杯吧，贱人们！”当豪华轿车停在门口时，Chad从天窗里站出来大声喊道。下面可以听到Genevieve的笑声，不知道为什么，她觉得Chad很搞笑。

“你觉得他会一路都站在那儿吗？”Jensen问道。

“可能吧，怎么了？”

“我在考虑让司机开车时尽可能地多经过一些低桥。”

Jared大笑起来，亲了亲他的侧脸，“你太坏了。”

Jensen和Chad的友谊还有些许争议，Chad是针尖，Jensen是麦芒，但他们都爱Jared，所以可以容忍对方。

Jared的手和Jensen的手指交缠在一起，他已经完全不会紧张了。“准备好打破记录，连续两年夺冠了吗？”

Jensen哼了一声，努力抑制住自己的笑容，“哦拜托，那是不可能的。”

“好吧，我会投你一票的，”Jared转过身，牵着Jensen倒退着走向豪华轿车。他对Jensen咧嘴一笑，“如果你不逼我跳舞的话。”

“哈，那我们走着瞧吧。”Jensen温柔地回答，他对这个有灿烂阳光般虹膜的狐狸眼男孩的爱意在此刻又到达一个新高。

他们手牵着手，和朋友们一起坐上豪华轿车，奔向了他们“人生中最美好的夜晚”。Jensen靠在椅背上，将两人紧握的手放在大腿上，他知道这并不是真的。他们都通过了大学的考试，Jared会去读工程，Jensen则是学运动医学。他们的未来就在眼前，如果Jensen能够如愿以偿，他们余生都会在一起度过最美好的日子，最美好的夜晚，和所有的一切。

  
=全文完=


End file.
